The Forgotten Hero
by Alpha-Quote
Summary: My first FanFic. After the Giant war Percy becomes an acclaimed hero greatest of all time, given the title Hero of Olympus, only to find his girlfriend cheating on him, and his father too busy to care about him. He packs his stuff and leaves. Will he find love whiles running? And what is stirring in the shadows? M for Safety.
1. Running from the pain

**A/N Welcome to my first FanFiction entry, if you haven't already read the summary posted under the title here it is again…. **

"_After the Giant war Percy becomes an acclaimed hero greatest of all time, given the title Hero of Olympus, only to find his girlfriend cheating on him, and his father too busy to care about him. He packs his stuff and leaves. Will he find love whiles running? And what is stirring in the shadows?"_

**The Forgotten Hero**

**Chapter 1:**

**Percy POV: **_(*Flashback*)_

"Percy Jackson, Hero of Olympus and son of Poseidon" Zeus voice boomed, echoing of the Throne Rooms walls.

"Yes that is me" I replied, giving a slight bow to King of the Gods, as to not taint his pride.

"We, the Gods of Olympus have decided to grant you immortality, again. Please choose wisely Percy." Zeus announced

"Well," I gulped, "all due respects to your offer of immortality, but sadly like last time I am going to have to refuse, see I have all I need in this world already," I turn and smile Annabeth, before turning back to the Olympians, " plus I can't leave my friends behind at camp to become immortal, as well if I did decide to have a child I could not grow to help it or love it, that would just destroy my heart. So I am afraid I can't accept the gift of immortality Lord Zeus."

I heard gasps around the room. "Very well," Zeus said sternly, "but let it be said, I will never offer you this again, if you are to keep on rejecting it."

I knew he had struck a major nerve with Zeus now, but Zeus had to learn that even his ego can get out of hand. But what I did not expect what my dad Poseidon to come rushing out to me, what surprised me even more was that he was going to scald me for being stupid. "Son, why do you do this to yourself, we could have been father and son ruling the waves, immortal. Just please explain to my why chose to decline." He said with a pained tone.

"Oh, sorry dad, but see I don't want to be immortal, I would rather live a normal demigod life than watch as my loved ones die before me and I have to stand at the side lines, I would rather die along with them, than live for eternities, plus I couldn't keep my relationship with Annabeth going, and as much as I love you dad, you have to respect my opinion." I said apologetically, looking in to my father's green eyes as I saw a flash of pain go through them.

_(*End of Flashback*)_

I sat there, the dangling my feet in the cool waters of the lake, reliving that memory, it felt like only yesterday when that happened, truth be said it was 3 and a half weeks ago. But since then I have noticed that I seem to not to exist with all these new campers coming in I have faded in to the background, Annabeth and I have barely talked to each other, let alone made contact with each other, my dad hasn't been accepting my offering off fries as usual, and it is generally starting to bring me down. But what I did not see was what is about to ruin my life.

Anyway I thought to myself, time I go and at least talk to Annabeth this week, so I stood up and made my way back to camp, I looked around everywhere and I couldn't find, I even asked Malcolm her cabin leader, but he had no clue either. So as I strolled around the camp thinking where on Earth can see be I heard a noise behind a bush in the forest, I decided to explore. If only I didn't.

I nudged closer to the sound I was now a good 30 feet away, I could clearly see movement behind the bush. "Excuse me, is that you Annabeth." I said warily, no answer. I decided to get closer 20 feet, 10 feet, now I could clearly see it was Annabeth and someone else, but I could feel rage building as got even closer, 5 feet. Now I could see what they were doing it was disgusting to say the least, you can guess what it was, but what made it more wrong was that it was with someone else, who was it . I started to squint, then I saw his face it was Jake's face, the new kid from the Ares cabin, I hadn't spoken to him, but I did know him by face he was 18 big muscles, large ego, lack of brains, everything an Ares kid needed. But why, that was the question tumbling around in his mind, why would she do this to me, so what if we hadn't talked to me for a month but she was avoiding me, what else could I do.

That is when I snapped, the rage bubbled over, the ground started to shake, the skies cloud, and a heavy tornado formed in the distance, the waves grew angry splashing down angrily on the beach. By this time I think Annabeth and her _man _had realised what was happening, Annabeth stood up looking around, until her eyes and ours met, she began to prepare to plea her innocence, I wasn't having it.

"SOOOO, This is who you have been whiles, not talking to me, INSTEAD you decide to hook-up with him," I say shaking a finger at the half nude body of Jake, who was furiously trying to get his pants back on. "After all I have done for you, you decide to cheat on me, I held the f-ing sky for you, saved you countless times, walked through Tartarus with you, and this is how you repay me, you whore." I yelled now my whole body was shaking in rage, before I destroy the entire Island I decided to walk away from this.

"Percy, listen it's not what it looks like, we're jus-" I turned around pure rage in my eyes.

"GO ON THEN WHAT IS IT," I yelled back cutting her off.

"Well big guy," he said standing to his feet putting his arm round her shoulder, "it is simple she doesn't love you anymore, she instead loves ,me so beat it." I looked at her, her eyes just stared blankly back I mine no emotion for me, I started to shake furiously with rage, I was about to spill.

"Percy can't we just be friends" she said looking back at me with fear embedded in her eyes.

"NO WE CAN'T, Annabeth you chucked our relationship out the window and I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN."I said storming back to my cabin.

**LINE BREAK**

I kicked the door open ,letting off some rage, maybe a bit too much when it went flying off it hinges, by the time I had reached my Cabin the storms and earth had stopped but the waves still were still pounding the beach, everyone at camp had noticed the sudden storms and the sudden movements of the ground, but it was obvious no one wanted to speak to me, it was probably the way I walked. Anyway as soon as I got to my cabin I grabbed a bag and started to pack, I chose to leave all of my possessions that reminded me of camp, it was obvious to me I wasn't going to be coming back anytime soon, I packed my favourite shirt enough pants and trousers to last a week and the minotaur horn, after that I had to let go of all of this rage somehow.

I decided to wreck the cabin, letting my last bit of powers destroy the beds and furniture, it was such a powerful quake I bet even the people at camp could feel, alas I didn't care, for they didn't care for me.

I walked out the newly crafted hole in one of the walls and bounded for the camp borders, and like that I was gone although I did have one more visit to make.

**LINE BREAK**

I arrived at my Mum's apartment panting heavily, un-fortunately no one was in, luckily I had a backup plan, I opened the door with my second key and quickly wrote a note to my Mum explaining the where I was going and why I was doing this. I left it quite visibly on the Kitchen counter top.

The letter read;

_Hi Mum _

_If you are reading this letter it means I have gone and left home._

_The reason being is because of a certain predicament involving Annabeth, camp and Dad, recently over the previous weeks it has been getting tougher and tougher for me to like living there, people don't talk to me, just ignore me. Annabeth has cheated on me with an other guy and Dad has been ignoring me. _

_After all of this has happened to me I have decided to leave for somewhere else start fresh and forget the memories, please don't ask the Gods to track me down, but if you do need to show them the letter do as you wish._

_Also Mum don't feel down about losing me, I will always be there. I will regularly send postcards and letters, updating you on how my new life is going._

_Please respect my opinions and move one don't grieve, you have Paul for you and the Gods._

_Bye Love you Mum. Look forward to my cards _

_Xxxxx Percy_

I walked down the stairs of the apartment to explore the country I had grown up in, Gods know what I would find.

**Sally Jackson POV:**

Me and Paul had got back from a hard day of shopping, and I was exhausted. What was worse we lived in the top apartment of the complex. We walked up the stairs carrying our boatloads of shopping with us.

As we finally reached the top of the stairs to our apartment, we were tired to say the least, I never remembered them being that much.

"Phew," I jokingly said to my husband who looked absolutely shattered, "come on let's get in and get some food." Little did I know my whole world was going to turn upside down. My husband was first in with the groceries, he went to counter to drop them there before dropping them suddenly.

"I didn't know you were that tired," I laughed. He however did not look like laughing as he turned around holding a letter, "what's that," I asked quizzically.

"Sally just look," he said looking dumbfounded , shoving the letter at me. I just stood there gawking at the letter as I continued to read it and re-read it, "so what shall we do," he forced out.

"We tell the Gods," I said tears trickling down my cheek, my world was falling to parts my son had just announced he had left to start a new life, Paul was about to speak when I sobbed out, "I don't care what the letter said they have to know."

**LINE BREAK:**

Paul and I pulled up outside the Empire State building and got the key up to the 600 th floor it took a lot of persuasion for him to hand it over.

Anyway there we were sailing up the floors to Olympus , me sobbing and Paul pale faced.

When the ding of the elevator went announcing to us that we had reached our destination we stepped out together and made our way down the streets.

We were a funny sight to them probably to mortals crying and looking like they had seen a ghost, but as we made our way to the throne room we were stopped in our tracks by a guard.

"Who are you and what is your business with the King" he snapped.

"Well we are the parents of Percy Jackson and he has gone missing and left us a note," I retorted handing him the letter.

"Very well in you go," he said less harshly

As Paul and I walked in we saw the Gods arguing over something, that was until they acknowledged us.

Poseidon immediately noticed me and smiled, but Zeus on the other hand had a very stern face on, giving us deadly grimaces.

"So what do you want then," He spat

"Well we have a letter here saying that Percy has decided to leave and never return, we were hoping you could help us." Paul asked. Holding out the letter for Zeus to grab, who indeed did grab it, and read it. A look of shock went across his face, and passed it on to Poseidon who read it and started to lightly cry, not bawl or sob but cry, he was generally upset. He then passed on the letter and soon enough all the council had read.

Once they had I stated a question, "who intends on finding my Son." That but the council into deep thought until after a minute of talking and discussing, they came with an answer.

"The answer to the question is Artemis is going to find him with her Hunters. Now if there is any more news this meeting is closed." Zeus spoke loudly.

Then one by one the Gods flashed out , leaving just Paul and her to themselves.

**A/N Well that's the end of the first chapter please leave what you think about it in a **_**(please not to many flames) **_**Review as well if you do like it favourite and follow, more will be released, in a short while. Bye**


	2. First day in the Wild

**A/N Welcome to the second chapter of the Forgotten Hero. After I felt like the previous chapter did well with reviews and follows, for my first FanFic I decided to continue the story.**

**Any way enough rambling here is chapter 2**

**The Forgotten Hero**

**Chapter 2**

**Artemis POV:**

I flashed out of the throne room with one purpose to find out why Zeus had handed me the burden of finding the boy. As flashed on to the streets of Olympus I saw her dad walk into his palace with Hera. I followed them, until I got to the front door. Where I knocked on the door quiet hard, until it was opened by a displeased Zeus.

"Yes, and what do you want my daughter," He said, inviting me in, to his Palace.

"Well," I exclaimed, taking my time to look around the hall area, it was grand, with paintings of Zeus in multiple fights around the room, the floor was also made out marble as so was the walls and quite frankly everything that wasn't a picture, statue of him, even the chair was made out of marble with a nice sofa plush placed on top with a picture of a lighting bolt sewn in.

"Well what," He said getting frustrated that I was wasting his time.

"Well," I began, "I was wondering why you gave me the job of locating the _boy?_"

"The reason being, is that we both no that you have a knack for being able to find people we need." He stated.

"But, why do we need him?" I asked getting infuriated, that I had been given the task of getting someone with no real reason apart from that Zeus needed_ him. _

"That question is not so simple see he holds the key for are success, in the upcoming war." Zeus said walking around in thought.

"Oh," I said quite simply, before snapping my mind to the next question."What is this war you speak of Father?"

"Well I am afraid I cannot answer that question for you, the reason being," Zeus whispered, it was obvious he didn't want anyone to over hear the conversation we were having, he crouched down in front of me before continuing. "is that even I don't know what we will becoming against exactly."

"But how do you know the boy will help us?" I asked.

"See here Artemis, Percy's one fatal flaw is loyalty, and when his friends are in danger he knows deep down he will have to fight so he doesn't lose any more of his friends to war." Zeus stated wisely, before flashing me down to the Hunters to explain the situation.

After I explained the problem to the Hunters who were quick to complain, shout and moan about this, but once I explained we were hunting him, they seemed to cheer up, bar one Hunter, Thalia , Zeus daughter, who was a close friend of Percy's and his cousin. The Hunters liked the idea of hunting a man and were eager to start to pack up camp and set fourth on the trail of Percy Jackson.

**Percy POV:**

Percy woke up from his makeshift camp in the middle of ta forest in Pennsylvania , where he had decided to stay the night, it was in a well hidden place, where light barely reached the floor of the forest, he had decided he would be safe from monsters for a while before he would have to start moving again, he decided that he would travel to Canada, where the Gods had less powers and would leave him be, he decide to do by travelling through the forest he was in at the moment, up to Cleveland where he would decide to steal a car and drive to Chicago, he didn't know why he wanted, to stop in Chicago, but he had a nagging feeling in the back of his head that he would find something there, even if didn't no what he couldn't risk not getting what ever it was. So there was my plan for the day, it would be along day he decided, monster fighting or no fighting he knew it.

I hopped down from the tree I was sleeping on and picked up my gear and made a head to go west, to Cleveland.

He picked his bag up and set off for the clearing a few hundred meters away I had noticed the day previous whiles looking for a place to stay the night. Once I had started to near the clearing then I heard some weird noises, hissing and marching. I instantly knew what they were, 'Monsters' I sighed, before uncapping riptide.

I stealthily made my way to a bush just off the clearing where I knew they couldn't see me, I knew I had ran a huge risk of getting this close, me being the son of Poseidon, and having a nice monster smell, that however didn't worry me, what did was the massive battalion of Monsters marching in my direction, they couldn't of spotted me, could they, aargh it was annoying no way could I make my way past them now, impending doom was lurking if I didn't act soon.

I peeked from behind the bush scanning the clearing, trying to locate, some sort of lake, pond, puddle, as I was coming back round from my look around I spotted just what I needed, water, a small pond on the other side to me, damn!

I racked my brains thinking of a plan to get to the water, without getting noticed and then use it to my advantage. But alas plans were not his forte and he usually relied on that Annabeth's idea, he cursed him self for mentioning that bitches name, she was truly heartless, to not even tell him what was going on , it would of made it better and he might not even be in this predicament. Any way you can't change the past, so he had to continue. After a few more mind boggling thoughts, he finally managed to conjure a plan, it would require some severe stealth and extreme look.

I darted for the nearest tree and started to climb it, until I was at foot level with the rest of the canopy, I started to hop across tree to tree, slowly, the army of monsters had picked up his sent from down below, but could not sense were he was, he thought to himself as he continued to hop from tree to tree until he stood a little over 5 meters from the water body where he knew his plan would come to plan.

He somersaulted through the air landing just short of the body but managed to continue to the pond with a bracing roll. He stood up covered in leaves and mud to a large amount of monsters looking at him from most directions. Geez, he didn't know there was this many of them, at least 300 strong, ranging from empousai, telekhines, Hell hounds and finally stood at the front was the Minotaur, Percy couldn't believe his eyes, did that thing ever stay dead, anyway time to fight.

The Minotaur locked eyes with Percy before swinging his axe in the air yelling something Percy couldn't understand or be bothered to care about. The army charged, Hell hounds bounding ahead of the rest of the monsters, the telekhines launching volley after volley of fire balls at me, the Minotaur, stood still watching the battle, the empousai slithering slowly behind the Hell hounds, showing menacing looking knifes with his name all over them.

The Hell hounds were getting ever closer and then I chose my stance, I stood sideways to the oncoming army ,with my sword facing them, I looked up one more time flashing a cheeky grin at the monsters before looking down and willing the water around me to form a shield, just in time I say, just as a Hell hound was about to strike it bit the torrent of water forming my shield instantly ripping its face a new hole, not pleasant, it staggered back and burst in to gold rest of deathly dogs, stood back wondering how to get to me. I laughed mentally at their stupidity before unleashing a strike of water from the shield knocking a healthy portion of them backwards killing them spewing more gold dust everywhere, now I knew I had an advantage as the volley of arrows coming for hit the shield and did nothing but act for me. The shield had absorbed them, I then willed the water to spit them out, at the army who had halted their advance, my plan was successful in killing bunch of the canines and empousai, however I knew I couldn't continue to hold the water so I decided to release at a maximum speed therefore in my mind killing tonnes of monsters. Time to put those wishes to action I thought, I raised my hands in a way one would do before bowing down to pray and then I suddenly swiped my hands and the water shot from its shield form to water rapids at the monsters. I had hoped it would do more damage than, but it did leave it with a more fair fight, as I looked over the battlefield littered in monster dust, I saw that I had left about 40 empousai, and 100 or so telekhines as well as the Minotaur. Altogether around 150 monsters, not that hard I thought, time to fight for real I thought smirking at the monsters.

I sprinted forwards into the ranks of the remaining empousai, swinging wildly at the serpent ladies, ducking and dodging there knife blades, I stood up in the middle of a crowd of five empousai who had circled me.

The one I was facing at the time spoke up hissing every word in that awful serpent accent, "So Demigod do you give up yet, or are you just as stupid as father." She cackled the last bit.

"Well I don't really want die to your ugly faces, so I'll carry on the fight, if that's all right with you _M'lady" _I smirked.

"The cheek you son of Poseidon," she hissed with anger, before drawing her dagger and advancing with her minions closing in on either side. I smiled and easy challenge. I jumped at the one who had spoke disarming her and kicking her to the ground and sending her to Tartarus with my blade. The other four where still advancing closing him down he turned around just in time to block a jab at his back from one of them before sweeping his leg under hers and sending her down on the ground he then turned around and released a deadly kick to one of the ladies breaking her neck and killing her, and grabbing her knife in mid air as she fell threw it at one more of his attackers. That left two and one on the ground, they both advanced at him swiping to his left and right, he managed to keep on parrying the jabs, until he noticed his opportunity he stepped inside their swings and was now in their defenses, he rammed riptide deep into the stomach of one before turning and slicing the other down the middle. He then picked up both their daggers and hurled them at the last one who was slowly regaining her conscious and hit her dead in the face causing her to rupture in gold dust.

He then stood up and threw his arms in the air shouting "Who is next!" at the cowering telekhines, before they could regain their composer he sent a massive earth shaking earthquake at them, knocking all of them before the ground absorbed them and sending them to Tartarus the hard way.

Now all that left was the Minotaur who he couldn't see, until he heard heavy footsteps behind, in almost no time Percy rolled forwards narrowly avoiding the monster swing of the Minotaur. He pulled him self up, now he was properly covered with mud with, and unsubtle brown skid mark running along his shorts.

He looked at the Minotaur, slowly backing away, unknown to the Minotaur he was slowly walking back to the now large puddle, he felt that he was getting close to the water, deflecting the Minotaur's strikes, he now stood right next to the water, and as the Minotaur brought down another heavy strike which Percy knew he wouldn't be able to deflect because of its pace, instead he sidestepped to the left cleanly moving out of the strike and in a position to finish him, he kicked the monsters ass, so he stumbled in to the puddle, the Minotaur's eyes widened as he knew what had happened but before he could react Percy had summoned the water to engulf the Minotaur, so it was slowly making a large crater as it was slowly crushing the mighty beast, and finally it gave up and died, exploding in a massive golden dust ball but soon engulfed by the water as it died down leaving nothing but a massive hole.

Percy was tired he had fought for at least one hour at most, he needed to rest, but move as well. He knew his father would of been able to feel Percy's power so he unsheathed riptide back to its pen form and made for Cleveland.

After what seemed like months of hiking and walking, he finally made it there with only a few more monster battles, most notably, a fight with a bunch of street fighters who turned out to be cyclops, but apart from that the days of travelling had been pretty uneventful.

When he had landed at Cleveland he decided to look for a place to stay, it wasn't long before he found himself, a neat place under a bridge wit a few tramps, he didn't mind their company, they were quite friendly unlike the ones back at home. But before to long he had drifted off. Tomorrow Chicago he thought.

**Artemis POV:**

The hunt and I had been following Percy's scent for two days now and had been informed of his last whereabouts by his Father, of being somewhere in Allegheny National Forest.

Over the last few days of following Percy , her angered had boiled down now and she was looking forward to catching him, she after all had been somewhat friendly with the boy, since in her mind he was the only boy no scratch that he was a man to her after they had seen the damage he had done in the forest, there was Golden dust everywhere, cracks in the Earth and a massive crater in the ground, anyway I was thinking how he was the only decent Man she had talked to.

She signaled to the Hunters to stop and start a camp here for the night which was approaching.

**A/N Well that concludes the next chapter of The Forgotten Hero, did you like drop a review and if we reach 5 on this story I'll release the next chapter on Friday 5th September. I just want, to clarify I am from England, so I don't know what any of these places are like and are totally sprouted from my imagination, apart from the names of course. Remember 5 reviews on this story and it will be a early release. Of course remember to Fav Follow and all that Jazz**

**A-Quote. **


	3. A New Face

**A/N Sorry for the late update, I just got back from my football training and had a friend round after School.**

**The Forgotten Hero**

**Percy POV:**

As I woke up I slowly got to my feet to look around. I saw a tramp snoring loudly, cuddled up underneath some cardboard, and another on trying to light a fire with some matches.

I was still waking from my sleep, rubbing my eyes when someone hit me in the back of my head, I darted round to see who had struck me, it was a tramp, he wore a black trench coat with torn denim jeans for trousers, he also had on a red baseball hat. His face was littered with scars and scratches, and when he went to speak he opened his mouth to flash his yellow teeth with more than a few missing.

"Who are you?" he slurred, obviously drunk.

"What does it matter to you?" I retorted.

"Well you slept in ma spot," He pointed roughly to were I used to be.

"Yeah, I don't see your name on it," I said getting frustrated.

"Well don't sleep there again or I'll have you," he said grinning.

"Well unlike you, I don't intend on staying homeless," I spat, it may of been harsh but I honestly didn't give two. As I strolled away from the man, he attempted to throw something at me in aggravation, but simply slipped and landed head first into the ground with a large thud. I change my mind he was drunk and high.

Anyway after that brief encounter I continued to think about my plan, I would travel to Chicago to meet the person in my dream, I thought remembering my dream.

_(*Flashback*)_

_As fell in to a deep slumber, under the bridge, I woke up in a car and was travelling along a highway to Chicago, as I neared the city, the car stopped at a road side diner, I walked in, not because I wanted too but because I was in a dream, the diner had scum written all over it , I mean it literally had the word scum gratified on to it with the typical Mike Luv Suzy next to it. Anyway when I entered there was no one else in apart from an old man in the corner reading a newspaper, weird normally no one is in these sort of Cafe past 12. I traveled over to him in autopilot mode and sat down opposite him, he didn't hear or see, so I knocked on the table, shaking the newspaper he was reading. He put it down on the table and looked at me, he had light grey receding hair a stripy sweater on with brown trousers on, he looked over the table at me his beady eyes scanning my face, analyzing me. As I stood up to leave he said._

_"You must be Perseus Jackson, I have been expecting you." He croaked, smiling and signalling me to sit next to him, as I stood up and walk over to him I woke up._

_(*end of Flashback*)_

Anyway I said remembering the dream I am heading to Chicago to meet old creepy dude and then I would head off west to Seattle and finally to Toronto and then I would be free. I predicted at moving at these speeds I would be there in roughly 2-3 months.

So how would I get to Chicago, well in the dream I got there by car so I guess I would have to nick one. Not the hardest of jobs I had tasked myself with, so I walked underneath the bridge, and headed for the western side of town, were I hoped to spot a car dealership.

I had walked for what seemed like ages through town and out the other side, I had noticed the general cliques of society, the wannabe rapper drug dealers who had trousers down to their knee's and riding BMX around the town. He also noticed the white girl shoppers, who were caked in make up and had brand after brand after brand of clothes on, they also had been holding what seemed like bags of clothes which were all bought with daddies credit card. He knew he didn't fit into society here he was an outcast. He had a messy slightly over grown hair cut, with tattered clothes covered in mud and who knows what else. He noticed the girls giving him disapproving looks at him.

At the other side of Cleveland he had noticed there were far less cliques and groups of people instead more people on their own minding their own business. It was a ghost town compared to the streets of Cleveland. He tried asking for directions to the nearest car dealership, but got no responses or grunts of 'why do need to know' or 'I don't know'.

Finally after asking one more person, they actually had given Percy some useful info, they had told him to take the first left on the street and follow the road until the end. Percy eagerly followed their instructions to the given location.

As he neared the dealership, he started to draft a plan, he decided he would ask for a tour round the cars, and a test drive off what looked like a fast one, and when he got given the keys he would floor the person showing hi around.

I walked to the doors at about 11:30. I opened the door and walked to the lady behind the desk she didn't look up at me, but asked me for my age I lied convincingly to her making up 22. But she didn't believe me when she peered over her classes at me and had asked for my birth certificate or passport. Luckily I knew I would need these but unfortunately it didn't say I was 22 on my passport, so instead of causing a raucous I simply told the mist to say it had 22 written on my passport. She seemed to falter whiles reading but gladly accepted it and continued with the routine question my name where I lived and my ability to drive a car. I lied again and she believed.

She told me to sit in the waiting room whiles waiting for a worker to show me round the cars. This had all seemed to easy it seemed fishy maybe she had already phoned the police, but they never came as I continued to wait for my worker. After about of waiting a man walked in holding a clipboard.

"Are you Marcus Peters?" he asked, looking at his clipboard.

"Yes I am, are you my guide to the cars?" I asked.

Yes Marcus, yes I am, now would you like to follow me," he signaled to the door he had entered through.

After about half and hour touring the cars, I spotted the one which I thought would suit my journey, it was a red Ferrari Enzo, it looked a bit out of place, but I knew it had killer speed.

I turned to man who I had found his name was Ted, "Ted could I possibly try out that car there."

He looked back at me baffled,"Sure, but it'll cost you, that is are last one."

"Okay, how much 50 bucks."

"70" he immediately responded.

"60 and you have a deal," I smirked.

"Okay, but I warn you it is fast."

"What ever pass me the keys," I said as we stood next to the Ferrari.

He dropped the keys in my hand and as soon I went to unlock the door I turned back to Ted sweeping my leg under his and knocking him over, or so I thought instead, he hopped over my legs and threw a punch at me.

"What th-" I manged to sputter out before dodging the flying fist coming for my head. I grabbed it in midair and and twisted rapidly to the left, breaking it but what I saw next baffled me even more. He started to grow until in front of me stood a 7 foot cyclops. Who simply broke free of my grip and jumped backwards.

"I didn't want to do this but now I am afraid I am going to have to." I said menacingly uncapping riptide and drawing it before running at Ted. I lunged for his one big eye dodging his swing of the club in my direction. I was about to finish him before I was suddenly knocked back by a huge knock of air to my side which sent me flying to the left of the monster. I stood up groggily to see what had struck me. It was then I sore a wind spirit materialize next to the cyclops.

"So Demigod you plan on stealing my car? You will have to get through me first." It laughed. I drew riptide and charged, dodging the blasts of wind and slowly getting close to the cyclops who was standing there swinging his club. I now stood 5 meters away and lunged at him he attempted to block my strike but I instead changed direction and slashed him across the other side killing him. Before I could bask in the victory I was struck by another blast of wind by that blasted wind spirit, killing her would be another story, he did however have a plan he started to charge at her stepping to the side when the next powerful blast came at me, and instead of approaching any further I looked at her 20 meters away, and launched my blade at her sailing high in the sky over the next blast of wind aimed at me, which did indeed hit me launching me backwards, grazing my back and hurting like hell as well, I expected a finishing blow to strike me but nothing else did, and when I finally did look up there was nothing there but riptide lying on the concrete on a pile of golden dust. I was relieved because if it had of failed i wouldn't of been able to drive the beast of a car, I was in now.

I sped down the highway and in about 5:00 I spotted the diner I saw in my dream, it was exactly the same with graffiti covering its walls and tattered door which loosely hang open. When I stepped in I spotted the man, but before approaching I looked around the diner no one was in bar the man if course, I was just checking for a escape plan in case this was of course a trap, I was now a lot more cautious now after my experience with Ted the cyclops and his wind bitch. I could hop out the windows which looked pretty beaten up already or jump over the bar and head out the back. Great I was planning on how to escape a old man.

I approached the table, with the man on, he sat there reading the newspaper which looked to be dated at about 1964 27th March. Weird anyway I knocked on the table shaking it before he realized I was there, he dropped the newspaper on the table, looking at me. The only thing I noticed different was that he had a wicked tan and had no wrinkles as well as bright blue eyes.

He cleared his throat dragging my attention from those beady eyes that he possessed, he spoke with a groggy voice,"Oh hello Perseus Jackson I have been expecting you for a while now."

"Excuse me how do you even know me?" I asked

"Well Perseus, I have seen you in my dreams and I see you achieving great things from now,"

"Like ..."

"Well Perseus that is me to know and you to find out." he grinned

"Fine but why do I need to see you,"

"Well Per-" he was cut off by a small explosion, I rushed to the window to see what happened, and there before me was a burning car that was my Ferrari, who ever had done this was going to pay. I ran to the door to find out who ever had done this. I turned to see a bunch of bikers, who sat on their bikes looking smug at the wreck of my car.

"Hey, why did you guys do that to my car?" I shouted.

"What you say you speaking to me." One said pulling out a knife

"Yeah I am talking to you. I'll ask one more time. WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" I shouted getting frustrated

"Fun suppose," one chuckled

"Well I'll guess I'll have to show you what you got your self into," I said pulling out my pen before turning it into riptide. If they were mortals they would see me holding a pen but many stood back and gazed at it."Not so tough now." I said striking a visible nerve in what appeared to be there leader. He turned back to his men before they started to laugh at him. Before stopping abruptly and started to grow and grow until before him stood 4 laestrygonian giants all brandishing some sort of weapon or object of destruction two held big rocks, one held fire in his hand and the last a 5 foot sword much longer than his. Well this should be easy he thought.

He held riptide in his hand and charged at the group, when he neared the group he decided to attack the two Giants throwing boulders of metal at him he managed to narrowly avoid one by rolling to the side before again beginning his charge again. He jumped high in the air before the giant could react and brought his sword down on him, this is when the fire one decided it would be fun to start his onslaught of attacks, by chucking them at him and the now brawling giant, who he had locked in a fight. The giant was trying to hit him with the metal boulder it held but Percy would keep on dodging it before trying to strike but hitting his ball of metal first, he had started to back up against a pillar holding up the roof of the outside diner, with the giants in front, he then thought as a ball of fire went narrowly past his face that he could use the giant with fire launching skills to his advantaged, he rolled forward so he was facing the fire giant with rock man behind him he then started to taunt the fire one with a middle finger to the giant. The giant with anger built up a rather large fire ball and hurled it at him, he knew this was going to happen so as he predicted he side stepped away and watched as the massive ball of fire rolled towards the giant and hit him, killing him instantly.

Now there were two. He knew the leader wouldn't attack him until he had finished his other buddy. He had guessed this by his lack of involvement. So that left him to fight the one with fire. He looked around the environment before he saw something which he would get his just revenge. He casually walked away dodging fire balls before then breaking into a sprint and reaching a petrol can which happened to be lying around near the side of the entrance. He picked it up and ducked as a fire ball gave him a short trim at the back of the head. He than stood up and made his way to the giant with slowly biding his time before he was about to just release the ball of fire he lobbed the can of petrol at him and as he released it, it hit the can and exploded killing the giant.

That just left him and the leader who was brandishing his sword whiles watching the Demigod fight.

"Hmmph," he snorted,"now you have defeated those scrubs I would like to see you take me down." He charged. He was very fast considering he stood at nearly 8 foot, and in no time he would reach me. I took my stance ready to parry his effort. He swung down at me with incredible speed and force almost knocking riptide out of my hand. This continued for awhile whiles I tried to look for a break through. This had been going on for about 25 minutes and I was beginning to get tired, but so was he even though he wasn't tiring as much as me it did mean I could get inside his defense, but before I could, I slipped tumbling onto my backside, it was now or never I had to try this I pencil rolled to the side missing his down strike, which cracked the pavement even more. As I rolled I stood up facing his side and as he turned to attack me head on I rolled forward under his sword and has I approached his legs I turned my momentum in to a slide and sliced through his groin area to his stomach before sliding out the other side and skidding to a stop and pulling myself up plunged my sword into his back and he exploded into gold dust.

As I stood up I heard clapping from the door of the diner. There stood the old man clapping, I had almost forgotten who he was but I walked over to him to see if he was fine.

"Yo there are you alright there Sir."

"Yes I am young Perseus, now I know what my Dad was moaning about when you turned him into a tree."

"Wait what I did that," Percy racked his brains thinking who he had turned to a tree, but only one sprang to mind Hyperion, but Percy didn't know of his children."So you are Hyperion's Son."

"Yes Percy I am Hyperion's son, you may know of me as Helios Titan God of the Sun. And before you ask I am not Apollo but we have very similar jobs. But as you can see I am fading." He said gesturing to his old body."Well before I fade I think I will bestow you as my Champion, this being because after watching years and years of Heroes die, I believe you are one of the very few who warrants my blessing. So here it goes." He smirked before I was hit by a blinding golden light coming from his fingertips."Also Percy I have hidden your scent from the Gods and given you a make up." He said prejudicing a mirror. Percy stared deep into the mirror he rather liked what the God had done he now had a brilliant golden blonde head of hair and bright blue eyes. although he did notice all of his bodily features were the same, with maybe some more defined muscles on his abs and arms. "Plus Percy I have also given you a new power you could say, it is the ability to burst into a ray of bright light and I have also given you a new weapon if you want it, I have called it ummm... ahh there we go SunStrike, it has the ability to turn from that golden watch on your wrist", I looked down to the new watch that I swear wasn't there originally, "well it can now turn from a watch to sword like riptide to a spear which is made of pure light, and will blind your opponents in battle, and if it break it simply will return to watch form rady for another use in about a minute."

"Well thank you very much Helios, I am honured by your gifts," I bowed gracefully to so my respect, "and Helios have you got any postcards I could send to my parents I need to keep them informed."

"No sadly, why dont you just Iris Message them instead." He said

"Thanks, good idea." I said making my way to leave to road.

"Percy, take this it is my ride, and plus a friend of mine wants to see you in Minneapolis, she would be very pleased to see you. He said chucking me some keys and pointing to the newly formed BMW in the car park.

"Cool. Cheers man I'll tell her you sent me, by the way where is she," I said turning back to him, to find him he was no longer there. Strange

Well off I go I guess, here come Minneapolis.

**A/N Again sorry about the late update, expect 3 chapters in the next 2 days, this will make up for me not updating on Monday 8th due to me having a long afternoon club which starts at 7pm and ends 10pm taking up most of my evening. **

**Anyway what did you think to Percy's new powers and if you guys can think off a better name for the watch leave a review, (****_mine is pretty lame)._**

**Also expect a full Hunter Chapter for Chapter 4 to see what is going on.**

**Remeber R&R Fav and Follow.**

**A-Quote... Bye**


	4. Time for a Meeting

**A/N Hi guys here is chapter 4 of The Forgotten Hero and as I promised you guys yesterday here is a FULL CHAPTER of the Hunters POV including Artemis' and others... . (all that happens in this chapter happens after Percy gets his new powers.)**

**The Forgotten Hero**

**Chapter 4**

**Artemis POV:**

As the camp had finished been taken down near the clearing where Percy was last believed to be. I got a call from Zeus in my head, calling for me to come to a council meeting. It was bordering on 7:00 o'clock at night, yeah I know what a time to start moving camp, but I liked to travel a night when there was a full moon. So I told Thalia my Lieutenant to wait at the clearing with the rest of the Hunters until the Council meeting had finished and she came back to them. Thalia reluctantly agreed, saying she wanted to hear of the news of Percy that this meeting was inevitably about. But I had simply told to her we needed more than Phoebe and Atlanta guarding the Hunters.

So as she went back to the group of Hunters to tell them where I was going I flashed away and appeared in the grand room of the council, from there I walked over to my seat and changed to my God form and sat down on the massive throne which had many engravings on depicting numerous fights and hunters on the side, and on the back was carved a massive silver moon. Anyway as we sat bored waiting for Apollo to arrive, my brother, he was usually late to these meetings. A good 20 minutes later he appeared in a grand flash of sunlight in the middle of the Throne room. He looked up with a cheeky grin plastered all over his face.

"Ermm. Sorry I'm late, but the weirdest thing just happened to me." He said still smiling grandly, showing his pearly white teeth.

"Well Apollo, what is this thing that happened to you which is so important to postpone this meeting." Zeus said sternly.

"So Dad, you want to know I see," he said oblivious to Zeus' irritation of him being late."Well it all started about a Hour ago."

"So it took you over an hour to get over it, did you finally learn how to count." Athena said mockingly.

"Nooo, much more impressive than that. Well as I was saying it started an hour ago, I was casually flying around in my Sun chariot as you do, when suddenly I felt a heap tonnes more powerful, almost as if I had gotten full control of the Sun. But I thought to myself that is impossible since Helios is still alive, unless of course Helios had died or faded giving me full control of the Sun. I didn't know if this was true so I went to go and check on him. I usually find hi-"

"What do you mean you usually find him?" Zeus questioned.

"Well father when I get bored some days and want to go for a rest or do mortal stuff." He said winking at Aphrodite, who sighed and went back to looking at her mirror whiles a plying make-up to her face. I personally did not like Aphrodite due to the reason she is all about love and sex, so to say, and I am apposed to the company of men. The only male I have ever been close to bar my brother was Orion I had foolishly fancied him, but Apollo apposed to this friendship and tricked me into shooting him. But apart from Orion I have only ever been near another man before that I approved of and that was when Perseus Jackson took the weight of the sky from me so I didn't have to hold it any more."I would then let him drive the sun and therefore letting me relax. So again I continue, I went to go find Helios who usually resided in an old abandoned diner near Chicago, to find him gone, all was left is a letter, that reads.

_To Apollo_

_I know you will find this when you come looking for me. I have faded, yes that does mean I can no longer help you when you need to do mortal things, but this does come with a positive I have therefore given you all my powers to the Sun because we now no longer have to share the same domain._

_I have also met Perseus Jackson, as like Orion he came to me in a time of need. He was not blinded like Orion, but was running from his past. He had gained my trust when he killed 4 laestrygonian giants, he had also proven his strength by doing this. When we had talked I gave a ability to go unnoticed from monsters and Gods. Although he can still be smelled by strong Monsters,Giants and Titans._

_From your Old Partner Helios._

"Here you look Dad." he said passing the note to Zeus. Who's eyes scanned over the letter and then passed it to Poseidon, who passed it along the line of the Male Olympians then Hermes who passed it back to Hera who did the same and passed it to the Female Olympians. When it got to me I read it , and I was trying to find forgery on the letter from Apollo but it seemed legit, my next thought was wow. Perseus had managed to meet and befriend the Titan Helios and even get an ability from him, he was also probably given a blessing from the Titan before he faded. I then passed it on to Aphrodite.

"Anyway Apollo before you butted in we were about to continue the meeting. So if you would take a seat and the meeting will continue." Hera commanded.

Zeus turned to me and asked "So Artemis how are you and your Hunters doing in capturing Percy."

"Yeah Sis" Apollo sneered from his throne, before I shot him a murderous glare.

"Well father, we have found where the boy was last and where he was there is massive destruction, cracks in the Earth , a massive crater and Gold dust allover the place, it is safe to say he is very strong, the Hunters and I were preparing to move this evening since it is a full moon, but you called me up before we could begin. We are now heading to Chicago to were he was last. Hoping to find him near there."

"Well we better not keep you any longer Artemis. Go now" Zeus said.

And with that I flashed out to camp. What I saw was very bizarre, the Hunters were fighting a Hydra. I didn't stand long and ran to go help.

**Thalia POV:**

As Artemis told me to I went and told the Hunters where she had gone. I walked into the camp and cleared my throat gaining the attention of the rest of the Hunters. "Hunters, Lady Artemis has been commanded to go to Olympus, hopefully whiles there she finds more about Percy Jackson," I sighed as I said the name, I missed him, he was like a brother to me and I'm pretty sure it is the same for Nico who is out at the moment looking for him on his own. But when I get my hands on that seaweed head I am going to kill him.

"Hey Thalia, why you look sad every time you talk about him," a younger Hunter shouted at me, followed by a lot of murmurs from the rest of them,"you don't like do you?"

"Yes Lucy I do like him," I replied, followed by gasps,"no guys I don't like him like love but as a brother, he is one of the only Men I can trust he is like a brother to me, when he left it was because of that bitch Annabeth who broke his his heart by cheating on him and I would do anything I could to bring him back and tell him he still has a loving family back at home. So if that answers your question Lucy I would also like to remind you that for now I am in charge of the Hunt whiles lady Artemis is gone."

With that said the Hunters finished packing up and got to making a perimeter around our old campsite whiles we waited for Artemis' arrival. We didn't encounter any monsters at all whiles waiting for her, and time seemed to trickle by slowly with all of us doing nothing and waiting.

Until about 30 minutes later from the opposite side of the perimeter there was a massive shout from some of the Hunters. "Help. Help. Hydra incoming."

I ran over there shouting for the Hunter to put face masks on and not to breathe in the fumes. I said before placing my mask on. As I had commanded all the hunters near the Hydra had some sort of face protection on, some wore a silver linen sheet around there noses but most had a silver mask on much like the ones which doctors wore. The fight was a struggle with the Hydra regrowing every head it had cut off plus one, I thought back to the myth on how Hercules had defeated it, I seemed to remember that if we cut off its head and then dip the swords,arrows or what ever weapon we were using it would kill the neck and stop it from regrowing.

The only problem how do we get that close to the heads to dip our weapons in. Especially since it was spitting acid and breathing fire at us. Just then Artemis ran up to us from her meeting at Olympus.

"Thalia what is the problem," Artemis asked.

"M'lady we have encountered a Hydra and I think I have a plan to kill it, listen here." I told her the plan and she seemed to agree with it.

"Hunters, to camp," She shouted and they all retreated quickly, when we got there she told them the plan."Phoebe you take a group of hunters to the West side and Atlanta you take the rest to the East and you distract the beast, try and not kill the heads, but send distraction arrows and get its attention away from me and Thalia who will cut of one of its heads and dip our weapons in it and then finish off the remaining heads. You can even take some heads and get some of its blood on your weapons. But today we will show the Monsters who the Hunters are." She shouted followed by a tremendous roar of agreement.

As Artemis had told them Phoebe and Atlanta sent a distraction party to the East and West side. Whiles me and Artemis charged the monster head on, we ran for the nearest head which let out a huge blast of fire at us as we dodged it and continued towards it , it tried again but we were running at it from opposite sides, so it could only aim at one of us, luckily it was only a baby one and had only about 8 heads, so it couldn't call for help as the other 7 were to concerned about the other Hunters. So as we neared it, it aimed one final blast at me which I rolled to the side to dodge whiles Artemis cut its head off and kicked it over to me to dip my spear into so it was coated in the poisonous blood and now me and Artemis had our knife and spear covered in poisonous blood and we went to work on disposing of the rest.

It now had a total of 12 heads, after some of the arrows had killed a few heads, so it now was a harder task , Artemis and I went to work on the remaining ones after we had got the desired poison it was a piece of cake, and after 30 minuets of fighting there was only one head, it's immortal one. Artemis obviously knew what to do, she chopped it off with one clean slice and kicked the head over to the crater that Percy had created and then the Hunters around placed large boulders on it which were scattered around the old camp.

The battle was over and not one casualty either which was a bonus no grieving needed.

"Well done Hunters, on defeating the Hydra," Shouted Artemis who got a round of applause for,"but now we must continue to Chicago where Perseus Jackson was last spotted with Helios who has faded after helping Perseus. Lets go." she shouted starting to walk of to where Phoebe's group used to be. We followed in pursuit with bows on back and arrows in the holsters. We set off for Chicago.

**A/N I hoped you liked the Full Hunter Chapter, what did you think. Drop a review, and if I get 2 before 9:00 EST I will release another chapter tonight. Remember to Fav and Follow if you haven't already.**

**A-Quote... . Bye.**


	5. The Lion,The Witch and the Store Cuboard

**A/N I decided to forget about the reviews as I realized that I was not doing this for personal pride but rather for you Guys, so I have decided not to ask for Reviews but only Favs and Follows so I know you guys won't miss the daily updates.**

**Anyway I have been thinking of a new story to create after I finish this one. (don't worry it won't end anytime soon.)**

**I'm calling it :**** Slave to the Moon **

**_Percy is wrongfully accused of sabotaging a mission, killing 7 Hunters and injuring 6 others. Of course he never did this, but how can he explain is innocence when everyone he ever loved has already turned his back on him. The trial in court that he faces forces him into becoming a slave for Artemis as punishment for his deed. (NOT YOUR REGULAR GUARDIAN STORY)_**

**Anyway PM me if you don't like or do like it. **

**See you at the bottom.**

**The Forgotten Hero**

**Chapter 5**

**Percy POV:**

I looked at the new BMW which had magically appeared in the parking lot. It had a brilliant gold coat which caught the sun and was incredibly bright, it was rather like Apollo's chariot when it appeared in car form except this was not some flashy sports car but rather a BMW X4. _(if you don't know this is the car www(__**dot**__)bmw(__**dot**__)co(__**dot**__)uk/en_GB/new-vehicles/x/x4/2014/start-page(__**dot**__)html) _

I walked up to the car and inspected it. When I said it was incredibly bright I actually meant fucking bright, you would have to wear shades to even drive it. Unfortunately I don't have shades, guess I'm going blind. Luckily the Sun was starting to set and Artemis' shift was coming on. Today the Moon was a full, casting light down everywhere, it was almost like a mini sun.

So as I made my way round to the drivers side I pressed the button on the keys which had a button of a unlocked key on, I guessed this was the the unlock button, so it was as I heard the click of the lock and the lights turn on inside.

As I slid into my new ride I checked all the pockets and compartments of the car looking for some sort of shades, because even though the sun was down the moon was still creating wicked glints of the bonnet. I was quite surprised when I found some lying on the floor at the back of the car. I picked them up and looked at them, they were aviators which were tinted blue so you couldn't see my eyes, I pulled down the sun visor to see how they looked and was surprised at my appearance.

I had completely forgotten that Helios had given me a new look, anyway I looked sweet with my Blonde hair catching the light from the lights planted in the ceiling. I took of my glasses and had a closer look at my brilliant blue eyes, instead of my pupils being black they were instead globes of bright light like the Sun. Helios definitely pulled out all the stops to make my look different from my previous one, and I liked it.

So I closed the sun visor and put back on the shades and put the plastic key in the exhaust and turned. You could hear the steady hum of the engine as it woke up and the on-board control panel turned on revealing the a screen with all different options on. GPS, Radio, Contacts, Windows and so on.

I pressed the button next to the words GPS and a onscreen keyboard flashed up, I typed in the words Minneapolis and hit select, the screen changed and up popped a map with a blue line which I had to follow which led to Minneapolis, it said 6h 31 min left (_courtesy of Google maps_). I hit the acceleration and the car lurched to a start. Luckily it was an automatic. As I started moving it was beginning to get dark, the screen said it was 8:00 and I knew I would have to stop and sleep soon after all the fighting I did today already.

* * *

><p>I was starting to get really tired and it showed my driving was all over the place right left back to right, and I couldn't even brake when I saw the massive cow walk in front of the car.<p>

I hit it at a magnificent speed forcing the car to suddenly stop and the airbags to pop up before I fractured my skull on the plastic steering wheel.

When I woke up from my daze of what the FUCK JUST HAPPENED, I removed myself from the airbags and got out of the car and went to inspect the damage.

Well what ever I hit was not there and the bonnet appeared to be really fucked up with a massive dent at the front, I would get help later instead I'm going to go and find out where that cow went, no normal cow would of survived that, and I didn't want it going back to its home to alert the farmer.

So I set off on foot to look for it, I didn't need to go far as just a few meters away from the side of the road lay a huge creature it wasn't a cow it looked like a lion, it too had a golden coat, either that or collected some of the paint off my BMW. I went closer to inspect it but as I started to approach it started to climb to its feet I was shocked no creature could of shaken that crash of and then get up easily.

As it turned around sniffing the air, turning to look at me it was a beautiful lion with a thick manly mane, and glistening gold skin. But what surprised me even more was that it had no blood, broken bones or scratch for a matter of fact, it was completely unharmed. I might of gone over to pet it if wasn't of course extremely pissed of at me. So instead of going over to pet it I started to back away before it attacked.

To slow it started to lower it head and charge, it was quick, very very quick. It was already 5 meters away from me in seconds I had to do a mixture of a jump and roll to get out of its path, I landed on my ass as one would do in long jump and got to my feet pulling out riptide and raising it to an attack position.

As the the lion skidded to a stop literally I took my chance I went for a body shot swinging down trying to cut open its stomach, but all it did was bounce of it and do no damage at all. As I stood there in complete shock it turned round and made a deadly swipe for my head I raised my left arm to block it and never have I felt more pain before, it cleanly cut my arm open showing my bone. Right now I was pissed.

I thought back to my history lesson at school and tried to remember an invincible lion in Greek mythology, I was racking my brains when the lion made another swipe for my head this time I ducked as I didn't want to lose my left arm. Yes, that's it this was the Nemean Lion the one with impenetrable fur, now how did Hercules kill it I thought as the Lion made an attempt to bite my stomach, which I simply jumped backwards to dodge. The lion snarled again and that reminded me its mouth was unprotected and it could killed by being stabbed in the mouth.

But how could I get it to open its mouth without it biting me I could of course try my new power. I imagined myself turning into a ball of light and it worked I had to close my eyes since I had lost my aviators whilst dodging the lion and believe me it worked when I looked at the lion's eyes they were all cloudy and I hoped it couldn't see me. I had to think of how to get it to open its mouth. I could use riptide to prop its mouth open by jabbing it then stab it with my new spear of light thingy. Great I have plan now lets get this show on the road I thought.

I moved silently trying to get closer to the beast without disturbing it all letting it know where I was, for my benefit it didn't appear to be trying to sniff me either, I was now right next to it now. I could finally take in its beauty it had gold crisp hair which was catching the Moon's light and lighting it up like a Christmas tree. The plan was to get on its back hold on for dear life and prop it mouth open whiles it roared at me to get off. Sound plan in my books but I was no Athena.

I mentally prepped myself before jumping on his back, this gave the desired effect, it bucked its back legs and lowered it head as is it began roar in pain as I hung on to its mane for dear life with my bleeding arm while I tried to bend over it and get riptide to hold his mouth open. It took along time because every time I got close to jabbing it into its mouth it violently bucked and I nearly lost my grip. But finally, eventually I got the chance I rammed it in its mouth propping it open, and got the watch to change into a spear made of light, something in my head told me that once I had thrown it that it would explode in pure light ripping apart whatever it was implanted it self into. I decided to believe it, and threw it down its mouth as it gave one last roar and snapped riptide between its jaws and I hopped of as it sailed into the monsters throat and as I covered my eyes expecting an explosion of light nothing happened then I heard a large belch as the lion belched out pure light and exploded and I was forced to yet again cover my eyes as the beautiful creature turned into a pile of gold dust with light bouncing of each individual grain of dust. It probably looked like a miniature constellation from the sky and in the midst of the explosion lay my spear.

I looked back to my BMW to see that it had magically repaired it self and was waiting for me.

I hopped back into the car my eyes still stinging from the bright light, and that is when I realized I now had no shades in desperation I looked to the back seats to find another pair of shades identical to my previous ones just sitting there on the seat, weird I didn't remember putting them there. Anyway I didn't spend time pondering I instead grabbed them and got back to driving.

* * *

><p>I was now even more tired than I was before, it looked like I was sleeping in the back tonight. I pulled up to a shop and parked in the parking lot and climbed through to the back and went into a heavy sleep.<p>

It must of been about midday or so when I awoke because I had left the keys in the exhaust all night and the screen showed up saying 2:00pm Thursday. Woah it had been at least 5 days since he had set off. I was travelling much quicker than what I had anticipated. I forced myself up and looked at what shop I had pulled up to it appeared to be a small store of some sort with deals of the week written allover the windows. It was quite a small shop with a glass door.

As I swung it open it made an annoying beep sound to alert the shop owner I had walked in even though the till was across from the door. The women behind the till was pretty to say the least, she had beautiful brunette hair which curled at the bottom and she appeared to have dark green skin, oh wait that's the glasses, I took them off and I was immediately blinded by two things one the bright store lights and secondly the Women's beauty, she was stunning with light olive skin and a perfect face right up to the placement of her cheekbones to the smile on her lips when we spoke.

"So is it bright in here or what mister." She said with a soothing voice, obviously noticing my squinting eyes.

"Yeah. Yeah it is," I said trying to make conversation.

"Well what can I do you for," She smirked, saying the 'can I do you ' in a seductive voice.

"Ermm do you have you know any postcards, I could buy." I asked getting close to the counter.

"Sure they're just here," she purred leaning over so her butt was pointing at me and she wiggled it as she looked for them, yep I thought she is definitely trying to seduce me, it wasn't going to work I had no interest in having a relationship anytime soon."oh here they are," She said giving one last wiggle before coming up with a box of postcards in her hand.

I quickly scanned through them, but none of them seemed to really be good. "Excuse me do you have anymore in the back, I plan on writing tonnes." I lied through my teeth.

"Yes, I think we do," She purred before walking over to the door and opening it with a her butt,before heading into the store room.

I waited for a bit before hearing a scream come from the store room door. I yelled back,"Are you okay in there." Which was met by silence.

I hurried in and all I saw was a group of men tied up in a corner before I was clubbed around the back of the head.

I woke up dazed to be in the corner of the store room with the rest of the men, there was blood on the floor of the store room. I had a gag on and there was a another lady across from us who had weird legs one was a donkeys the other a celestial bronze one, oh I thought in my head no wonder they were being seductive. They were Empousai, you know the ones who seduce men and drink their blood, I had to get out or I was about to become a Percy bloodshake. Quick think, erm I could try to get her to seduce me then overpower her and save the other, good enough, time to turn into a douche bag.

"Yo sugar tits," I mumbled through my gag.

"What was that,"She said questioningly, removing my gag.

"I said sugar tits, now come over here and suck my dick." I laughed, which was replied to with a large smack across the face. "Yo baby why you gotta tease me like that I know you want this." I said thrusting my hips at her. The other men looked at me like I had just asked her to kill me, probably would end up like that if I didn't get her to untie me soon. "Come over here and let me see your breast again, babe." This time I was greeted by a kick to the stomach, excellent I thought as I could now finish my new made up plan. I moved my wrists up and down wiggling free of the bands a bit, I saw that I know longer had a cut on left arm, how nice of her to heal me up before killing me. Anyway now I had enough space to activate my watch and turn it into the sword. I thought it and it happened the sword sprang out cutting my right arm free giving me full access to my body to cut myself free, I was now free I turned back to the stunned men and even more stunned shop assistant who now was about to die I swung my sword at her it was exactly like riptide but gold and shiny, it wasn't imperial gold though it was different, anyway I digress I cut her along the side killing her. I then freed the shocked men who just saw a teenager kill a woman with a watch or what ever it looked like to them.

So I walked out the store with a massive box of postcards in one hand, to see the 6 other men running towards the city which you could see in the distance. It was now about 6:00 and I got in my car turned the exhaust on and headed towards the city.

* * *

><p>I stopped at the next hotel which was called the Process of Sleep and got out and walked to the door. It was now 7:30pm and I was shattered. I asked for a room key and went to the room. Room 134 it said as I walked in and locked the door behind me before collapsing onto the bed.<p>

**A/N Hello I see you made it expect a massive fight scene tomorrow for Percy. Hopefully I can post 2 chapters tomorrow one the fight the other Artemis update. Remember to Fav and Follow and PM if you want something included.**

**A-Quote ** **BYE...**


	6. A Nightmare inside a Dream in a Dream

**A/N Here is the last upload of the weekend before I upload some more on Tuesday night. Sorry.**

** talk Chapter length. Please**** PM if you would like the Chapters to be longer, or if I should keep them the same length e.g. 2000-3000 words. But if you do want them longer it will mean I won't be able to do double uploads on most days. For example Wednesday and Friday.**

**And Yes I can't upload at all on Mondays, at all. :'(**

**The Forgotten Hero**

**Chapter 6. **

**Percy POV:**

As my eyes closed and I welcomed the darkness of sleep, I woke up, well that is what at least it felt like. My eyes shot up and I was lying on a black cobbled path, next to the path were plants that that were moving and swaying in the cool wind that was sweeping around the street. The path appeared to lead towards some sort of Palace.

As I stood up I got a closer look at the plants, some had blue petals with bright yellow insides whiles some on the other hand had black petals and a pure white center. Funny I have never seen those plants growing in the Demeter Cabin's flower garden, they were certainly very pretty and majestic as they swayed in the wind. Just then I looked in the sky to see why the path was only illuminated by 18th century oil lamps, but it appeared that the entire sky was pure black as well as in the distance there was nothing but black.

So where is the wind coming from I thought.

"Well Perseus, since your in a dream It doesn't really matter." A voice muttered behind my back, I shot around to face a man who had wings sprouted from his back which were pitch black. His face was a mixture of youth as well as bags under his eyes if he had just woken from a long night sleep. But was the most mysterious was that he had a black tunic with a mixture of faces moving on it, some were sleeping, snoring, dribbling and others had there eye wide open or shut tight. I was so fascinated by them, I missed what he had said.

"Excuse, I didn't catch that," I quickly responded, trying to sound believable.

"I said whiles you were looking at my tunic," Oh I guess he sore,"Do you know where you are or who I am." He said slowly, so I could hear him.

"No, no I don't know who you are or where I am. So who are you and where am I?" I asked.

He seemed delighted that I had asked, almost as if he was a kid who was picked to talk about his holidays in class"Well, young Perseus I am Hypnos God of Sleep and you are in my realm. Dream World."He said proudly.

"Oh,"was all I could muster. I was a bit confused to why I was here."but why am I here?"

"Soo," he said trying to pretend he hadn't heard me"do you want to visit my palace, I haven't had guest for nearly 2000 years."

"Well it's a kind offer but I just want to know why I am here?" I inquired yet again.

"Here is a deal," he proposed sticking a finger in the air,"how about I tell you, but only if you look around my Palace first. I just installed a new front door and I have been meaning to show it to a visitor." He finished starting to walk towards the Palace.

I had no option to follow or though this place was beautiful I kind of needed to get going back to the real world.

During the brief walk to the Palace we passed by more flowers, of similar standards to the ones I had seen when I woke up. Eventually as we got closer to the grand door of the Palace, the floor started to change, from black cobble to a gravel path which crunched under the foot.

"Here we are then Perseus, this is my Palace," he boasted. Now I was close I could finally take in its beauty, it from a far looked like a wall a darkness, but up close it had an interesting stone pattern. The stones them selves looked like they had been fashioned from marble then coated black, but the mortar that ran in-between the bricks was pure gold. The windows it had were stained glass pictures like the ones you would find in a church on them were scenes depicting cycles of sleep, some where labeled Nightmare with picture of a screaming man, others with the label Happy Dream and had a picture of a man happily snoring. To say it was impressive was an understatement."I see you like it," he scoffed.

I quickly closed my gaping mouth and replied with speed."Are we going in then."

"Yeah course we are, why else would you be here." he pointed out, before walking over to the door and began chanting something and it swung open."Hurry Perseus, it doesn't stay open all day." I hurried over and slipped inside to be greeted by a beautiful room of some sort. "Shall we begin the tour." he gestured to an open door on the other side of the room.

So he toured me round his beautiful palace for what seemed like forever, I didn't admit it but it was rather boring, since most of the decor was practically repeated in all the rooms. Eventually it came to an end and we entered through a door which led us back to the main room, that we started in.

"Now we have finished, are you going to tell me why you have me here." I suggested.

"Well Perseus I am going to tell you simply. Your my prisoner and you have to prove to me you are worthy of freedom. Simple." He smoothly replied, meanwhile I was there with my mouth open yet again.

"WHAT," I shouted.

"Ow, no need to shout," He yelped.

"NO NEED TO SHOUT, you have just said I'm am your prisoner." I spat.

"Yeah but you can prove yourself." He replied.

"How then." I asked.

"Well simple, you have to defeat my 3 sons in battle. Not kill, defeat. You hear me," He declared.

"Well where are they then." I responded.

"In your head," He said.

"Wha-" before I was cut off by him swiping his hand in front of my face and sending me to sleep. Great I am asleep in a dream.

* * *

><p>I woke up in a white room with another person standing in the corner looking at me. From the person facial feature's it looked to be a boy but it was hard to tell when it kept changing every few seconds. Already pissed of being told I was a prisoner of Hypnos I wanted to get these fights over quickly. "So you must be one of Hypnos' sons," I stated blankly.<p>

"Yes, indeed I am, we have met before Percy Jackson, for I am Morpheus God of Dreams, and Hypnos' greatest son and you must be here to defeat me." He proudly stated.

"Yes, why else would I be here." I retorted. Drawing my golden swords from its watch form."so bring it on." I said charging at him, but all he did was stand there and wait, as I approached he smiled.

"Bad luck," he laughed before disappearing in to a magical portal that had just formed. I looked around trying to see where he had formed and as turned back around to look if he had re-appeared, I heard a whirling sound behind me and turned around to see a foot coming for my face, I couldn't react as Morpheus came flying at me and kicked me in the face sending me flying in to a portal that appeared behind me before re-forming on the ceiling and dropping me to the floor. Crunch was the sound that I made as my back landed on the floor.

"What the fuck," was all I could spit out before I coughed up some blood on to the floor, that hurt like fuck, I groggily got back on to my feet before looking around to see where that jerk was.

"Over here," I heard in the distance. I turned around to see Morpheus standing 50 meters away, with a grin as wide as the room plastered on his face,"remember Percy never under-estimate your opponent,"

Now my blood was boiling he was going down, I turned to charge again at him this time as I got within 10 meters of him I abruptly stopped and smiled, I had a brilliant plan that might just work, and that would show the God to mock me. "So Percy are you going to fall for it again." he jeered.

Oh no I am not I thought as I charged at him again with my sword raised, yet again he fell into his portal. This time I got in to a low crouching position and put my sense's on high alert for whirling noises. I waited a good 30 seconds before I heard it again and went to kick in the direction it was coming from to find nothing there, then I heard another one and had no time to dodge it and was yet again kicked from behind but this time instead of flying I jumped on the floor so I didn't fall in the Portal again, rubbish plan, he just added one below me and before I could roll away I was sucked in and came out the side of the wall to land face first.

Jeez this guy is starting to get on my tits, only one solution left.

When I got up this time I looked around to find him quite close and yet again I tricked him in to thinking I was going to attack him, to watch him go in to his magic portal, this time I stood up straight, and waited for his arrival, yet again he sent a fake diversion portal which I swiftly ignored, and I also believed he would send another. Which he did and this time I knew he would come for me so I pretended to swing out for the other portal when I heard the sound of one opening up behind me, this time I stood up straight and changed into my light form.

I heard a scream behind me as I turned around to see Morpheus writing in pain holding his eyes screaming obscenities."Argh what the fuck, my eyes they are burning, help help."

"I guess I win," pointing my sword as his neck, nearly touching it .

"Yes ,alright you win, but can you please help this is burning my eyes."he continued to scream.

"Hey why don't you just send me to my next challenge and you call daddy for help." I replied.

"Fine. See you later Percy." he yelled before I was thrown into darkness once again.

* * *

><p>I awoke to find myself in a room that looked like it was from a safari park, with tall grass everywhere, a muddy pond filled with lily pads and algae. There was also a massive tree in the middle from which behind a massive Leopard came from behind, I was about to charge it and run my blade through it but before I got the chance, it changed form to a pale skinny teenager, who wore a black hoodie with a black skinny jeans on. The hoodie said Nightmare in blood red coloring.<p>

"Hi, are you one of Hypnos' sons then." I asked getting to the point.

"Yeah, you probably never heard me but I live in all of you theoretically speaking. I am Phobetor God of Nightmares." He murmured."but for this fight to be fair you will fight in my domain." He said before the room turned black.

Suddenly the lights flashed on revealing that I was on an airplane, what could be worst I hated flying, the main reason was because this was Zeus' domain and he would do anything for there to be an accident whiles I was in his domain could and could not be linked to him. The second because of that movie Snakes on a Plane, my Mum showed me it when I was 10 and I still dislike snakes, apart from Hermes' snakes there cool, but anything less I don't like.

As soon as that thought had left my mind the plane started to plummet towards the ground and to make it worse as I looked down the aisle the was a massive Anaconda slithering down the aisle. I was scared shitless, this was definitely a nightmare, two of my most least favorite things in the world were happening at the exact same time. But enough shitting myself the snake was approaching and fast. I drew my spear of light, and prepared to lunge at it.

I analyzed its body looking for a weak spot, there were only two I could think of, its eyes and mouth. I could of course cut it's tail off and beat it to death, fun, not practical.

So now I had registered some weak spots I knew what I was going to do. I jumped forward landing on one of the armrest and stabbed down at the snake, which simply bit the spear end and destroyed it. Damn well that is the first plan out of the window, now all I had was the ability to turn into a ball of light. But I couldn't seem to concentrate long enough to think it, so as I made my way back down the aisle, to the cabin end. I opened the toilet to see if I could seek sanctuary there, unfortunately that was not happening because when I peered in there was a variety of snakes in there small, big, stripy and ugly. I closed the door as to make sure they couldn't get back out. I had to reassess the situation that I was in, ok lets start, In a plane, plummeting to the ground, massive anaconda in the aisle, snakes in the toilet and where is Phobetor I thought he said he was going to fight me.

"ohhhh" I said aloud remembering back to before I was on the plane, he appeared in an animal form to greet me, and if I am not mistaken he could possibly be the Anaconda in the nightmare, this was all just an dream, "It's a dream, show your self I win." I laughed expecting the dream to stop, it didn't. instead the massive anaconda continued towards me, now I had to think of a way to kill it, before I die when the plane hits the ground. I went to check on the pilots cabin but it was locked no way in, now I was trapped in a plane full of Snakes and to top it off it was in a never ending nightmare.

Think, aghh it was so difficult to think, my mind was rushing with images of my parents, memories and my gravestone which, Here lies Percy Jackson, who died in a dream. That is when it dawned on me the anaconda was to big to turn around so if I managed to get past I would just have to wait for my spear to reform and I could stab it in the head, now that's a plan

I darted towards the front seats and jumped over them landing on the seats behind and then over again until I was now far past the snake and I watched from my position of how the snake tried to turn around but it couldn't get its head around its thick body, excellent my ingenious plan had worked. After a short while I was getting worried that the watch wouldn't reform in time for me to kill the snake before I died from the impact, but as I looked out the window I couldn't see the ground at all, we must of been either really high up or in a cloud because no matter what side of the plane I looked out of it was just white, but you could still definitely still feel the G forces acting on you. Just as I was beginning to doubt the reformation of my watch it appeared and never was I so happy to see a watch in my entire life it was now my time to get the fuck out of here and back in to 'Dream World'.

The golden light spear formed in my hand and I instantly felt that victory was on my side as I went to go ram it through the struggling anaconda head. I ran down the aisle, charging full on at the snake. I dodged its tail swing by jumping on it and skidding down like a wave. Once I finished skidding I ran down the 15 foot body until I was now above the writhing head. It was a Kodak moment as I stabbed down the spear into the snakes head impeding itself in the skull before it blew up in light knocking me off the body and into aisle 9a. I looked up to see the plane disappearing and was now instead a white room like the one in which I fought Morpheus in.

I stood up proud to see the body of Phobetor spread out on the floor inchor flowing from his mouth with my spear lying on the ground next to him. I went over to body to check for a pulse and as well get my spear, mainly for my spear, I picked up my spear returning it to its original form of a watch. Just as I was wondering what to do I fell over and was engulfed in darkness.

* * *

><p>I awoke in a room full of mirrors surrounding me.<p>

"Hello, anyone there," I called out.

"Nice for you to come," came a voice from distance. I craned my next trying to see who said it but there was nothing but mirrors.

"Yeah where are you, come out so I can fight you, I want to get this is over with,"

"I'm over here, come follow my voice."

I picked my self up and followed the voice, it was coming from the corridor of mirrors. I followed the voice until I came to a dead end.

"So where are you then, because I'm at a dead end and your not here."I shouted.

"Well I can see you, in fact I'm right next to you Percy." The voice said. I turned to my left to see that the mirror next to me had grown a face and was smiling at me.

"Woah what the Hades are you." I stuttered.

"Surely you mean, who the Hades are you, well if you must know I am Hypnos' last son, Phantasos, God of surreal dreams and illusions." The mirror smirked

"So if your a mirror how am I meant to fight you," I questioned.

"Well I only like to appear in an inanimate form, but if you want to see fair play." The mirror spoke, before suddenly changing shape into a small boy. The small boy had ginger curly hair, his face was littered with freckles and he wore massive glasses that were to big for him. All in all he looked quite cute, but he had a certain face which led you to not think he was a boy but rather a grown man with some visible wrinkles on the side of his red cheeks."Now you wouldn't hurt a little boy would you," he snickered.

"You wanna bet," I said swinging my foot at him. As I swung he changed his form into a anvil and I had no time to change my speed or direction and I toe-prodded the massive pile of metal. It fucking caned as I hopped around on one foot staring daggers at the anvil expecting it to change. But nothing happened as I continued to glare at from out of nowhere the little boy came from behind me shoving me forward into the mirror across from me. I closed my eyes expecting to break it and face seven years bad luck. Instead what happened is that I went through it and into a scene I can remember far to well. It was the day I had found Annabeth cheating on me with Jake.

I watched from a distance of the old me looking around for Annabeth, I saw how pathetic it was but I wanted to go and stop it, stop him from finding her. But I couldn't speak or move. That is when he headed for the woods and my body followed him to the location. I was screaming for him to turn back but nothing came out, he approached closer and closer me screaming louder every time trying to break through to him, but nothing happened. That is when he started calling her name louder trying to find he then spotted her in the bush with Jake where they were doing the deed, as I watched and stared as my younger self flipped out I saw that it wasn't Jake but instead the cute ginger kid I lost it and broke free of the bounds on me and charged through towards him fist ready to punch him, I don't know what my past self saw until I sneaked a peak and saw that they were frozen like it was a computer glitch. As soon as my fist was about collide with the kids face the scene shifted and I saw parents lying dead on the floor covered in blood.

I stood mouth open wondering what had happened, when I saw the ginger kid walking from behind the island counter towards the door. He locked eyes with me and laughed, this time I had no bonds on and I lunged at him with my sword in my hand to which I swung down aiming for his head only to be greeted with another sword blocking the path, it was a roman gladiator with his sword outstretched guarding him, I had no time for the gingers games instead I kicked fiercely at the Gladiator knocking him over before I impaled the sword into his neck he died a quick painless death. That was not going to be case for the ginger, he stood there still smiling at me, oh Gods forgive for what I am about to do, I forced water out the dripping taps and forced them to wrap them around his arms and legs, I hadn't noticed it before but I was crying slightly as the tears started to fly off my cheeks and into the water bonds. From there I kicked and punched him, but he still showed no sign of bruising. I was starting to get seriously pissed now, and about to strangle him but i remembered some of his words he had spoken, 'God of surreal dreams and _illusions_' illusions the word bounced through my head and out my mouth.

"You are just an illusion now show your true form, Phantasos." I spat and right in front of my very eyes the boys began to change and grow until he stood at about 6 foot tall and had short black hair with black eyes.

"Well played, good Sir I nearly had you in my hands, you were so close to turning insane, bravo" He said a cool as a cucumber.

"Now have I finished my trials." I pleaded.

"Yes you have, dad will pleased to see you again he said before disappearing. Leaving me alone, before I too soon fell back into the darkness again.

* * *

><p>I awoke to see four men standing around me, in any other case I would of been scarred for what they could of done to my ass hole. But as my eyes slowly adjusted to the light I could start to make out their faces one was Hypnos' the other was Phantasos ' and the other appeared to be changing that was Morpheus' and finally Phobetor's .<p>

"Wait I killed you," I said yawning pointing at Phobetor's face.

"Oh silly child you should know you can't kill the God of Sleep's children in your Sleep." replied Hypnos mockingly.

"Father shell we tell what we did to him," Phantasos asked eagerly.

"Yeah Father come on tell him," Asked Morpheus.

"I bet his face will be priceless."Replied Phobetor.

"Calm down children I was just about to tell him." Hush fell over the 3 gods as they eagerly waited for the story, I was also very intrigued to what they had done."So it all started when I put Percy to sleep in this dream he is having right now. I know mind fuck. So once he had fallen asleep I called Morpheus over to tamper with his sleep so he instead imagined fighting Morpheus, who whiles battling Percy put him to sleep and made him believe he had defeated him and then move him on to my other child Phobetor," he spoke grandly, pointing to Phobetor,"so whiles he imagined fighting him, Phobetor then changed the dream he was having in my Palace of him fighting Phobetor in a nightmare. And then when Percy had won Phantasos changed his dreams to illusion and when he had broken free of the illusions he woke back up here." I just stared gob smacked at what he just said.

"So basically I fell asleep twice in a dream and had nightmare in one of those which I had implanted in my head by Phobetor." I said barely being able to compromise the information.

"Yeah guess so," Hypnos shrugged."But alas you have proven yourself to me and your capture, so it is time to say bye."

"What do you me-" I struggled to say before I fell into another sleep.

* * *

><p>I awoke strapped to a metal chair.<p>

"Who's there anyone."I shouted, starting to panic.

"I see you have awoken, Perseus."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Sorry for leaving you on that cliffhanger. The next chapter will be out on Tuesday, leave a Review or PM if you want a Artemis update or Percy update.**

**And as always remember to Fav and Follow**

**A-Quote... . BYE.**


	7. I Meet Diana

**A/N Hi guys and welcome to the 7th Chapter of the Forgotten Hero. I would just like to say a quick thank you to you all for Faving and Following as well it makes a huge difference for me to release regularly and consistently.**

**The story has now clocked over 3500 views, which I believe for me is amazing.**

**Now lets begin**

**The Forgotten Hero**

**Chapter 7**

*Last time*

I awoke strapped to a metal chair.

"Who's there anyone."I shouted, starting to panic.

"I see you have awoken, Perseus."

"What do you want? Why have you kidnapped me? Who are you." I yelled.

"All in good time Perseus." The voice calmly responded.

"You better not be an Olympian." I continued

"I relish the thought of being an Olympian quite frankly Perseus." I could now tell by the voice that it was a Women.

"If this is you Artemis, this is not funny. Now let me go," I was now getting angry, by the lack of answers I had been given.

"No, Perseus I am not an Olympian." She replied sternly.

"Well who are you then, just show me, this is getting quite infuriating." I pleaded at her.

"I'll show you then, but that is as much information as I am giving you, got it." She told me. She then stepped out of the shadows, and oh my god she was beautiful, not like that Empousai back at the store, she was pure beauty with no make up on and with a simple braid in her flowing blonde hair, her face was perfect and I think that she looked even prettier without any make-up on personally. She had sparkling silver eyes, with what I could make out was that there looked to be a full moon in her eye instead of a pupil. My gods she had amazing pink lips that looked to be designed to kiss with.

I moved down from her face to her body and she appeared to be wearing a simple glistening silver dress that hugged her curves all the way down her body, it stopped about an inch before her knees and to top it of she was wearing silver heels which looked to raise her about 3-4 inches off the ground, altogether she looked around 21 and was about 5'10" to 5'11".

I glanced over her one more time marveling at her beauty. That is when she seemed to look almost familiar to someone I had seen before and I just couldn't think who it was, ermm that's it."Wait a minute your Artemis, aren't you, you had almost fooled me when you didn't appear in 12 year old form."

"Not quite Perseus, but I will tell you who I am once you do this little task for me," She queried.

"Hmmm," I said thinking aloud,"Yes, I will take you on your 'little task' but you must promise to Swear on the River Styx you aren't going to lie,"

"I Swear on the River Styx that I will reveal my identity to Perseus in-exchange that he does my task." She huffed obviously annoyed that I could not trust her and with that the Sky rumbled in agreement, to confirm the deal.

I smiled at her,"So what do I have to do," I questioned still in my chains.

"First off I think I should get you out of those chains around your chair," she stated before returning my smile with warmth before clicking her fingers and dispersing my chains into dust. I was free but before I could start celebrating, she continued"Now for my task or errand if you prefer, I would like you to find **AND **kill the pack of Chimera that are in the city, in total I think there are 7," she pondered, thinking hard. That face she was making was pretty cute, but before I could elaborate she snapped me back into the real world."Yes 7 Chimera, they are around the 'hood area' disguised as rottweilers, luckily you can see through the mist. I also suppose you want to know why I want them to be killed well, for starters one there loud and dangerous, secondly they are monsters, thirdly they are killing mortals and Half-bloods and the final reason is that they are trying to hunt down one of my children. The ground rules are, that you must firstly kill all the Chimeras before you attempt to take my child and finally I want you to kill her abusive uncle and his pedophile of a mate." She spat those last few words out with pure hatred. This child of hers must mean a lot to her."One last thing they live somewhere in that part of town too there house is red with a green garage."

"One question, please," I asked

"Go on," She question raising an eyebrow.

"How do know about the Greek Mythology and alike," I asked quizzically.

"Well this is a bit embarrassing, so in short I used to be in the hunt, then I met a man, we fell in love and I left the hunt to have a baby with him." She explained, I din't believe her but didn't want to start a fight.

"Are you a friend of Helios. He told me to find you if you are." I replied.

"Yes I am, but the man I fell for was not him, he however had been a superb friend to me, tracking down my child who I lost when the Man I fell in love with left me." She choked the last bit out holding in a cry.

"It is ok, I am sorry for asking." I said honestly, hugging her to comfort her. As I embraced her I smelt a lovely fragrance radiate of her body, it smelt like a forest and was lovely, I forced my self of her as to not creep her out. I smiled at her,"By the way where are the exits," I said grinning.

"Over there," she pointed towards the right of the room, I started to head in that direction, "Perseus, take these."I turned around and caught some keys, they were the ones for my car.

"Thanks." I smirked before heading out the doors.

* * *

><p>There I was in my golden BMW, rocking my shades,hair to one side and a lopsided grin on. Lets go hunting I thought as I turned the key and the faint hum of the car started.<p>

Driving round the town looking for the 'hood' was not that hard it was basically around the corner from where I had started, now I was on full alert looking for the Chimeras. After 10 minutes of searching for them in the car, I decided it would be better off looking for them on foot. Hopping out the car in a parking lot near the hood, I walked to the 'hood' there I started my search.

I was looking down every alleyway and side street, I had spotted the house a few minutes ago and it was a mess with a broken gate swinging on its rusty hinges the path was a cracked concrete one which lead to a red front door which had lost most of its paint on, the windows were either broken,boarded or caked in a layer of dust.

Another 10 minutes had passed and still no sign I was starting to think this was a wild goose chase until out of the corner of my eye I spotted one down a alleyway with it's head in a dustbin. I approached it slowly as so it wouldn't turn on me and spray fire over me, as I edged closer to it I lifted my golden sword ready to strike from out of nowhere in the shadows came six other Chimeras, they snarled at the one I was about to decapitate and he looked up to see a golden sword close to his neck, I knew I had not much time, be killed or kill, so I took the risk and struck down cleanly taking its head off before it turned to Golden dust. That is when the other Chimeras decided I was there new target. Slowly backing away until I was about to reach the sunlight they lunged at me all six of them, I started to sprint down the road with 6 pissed Chimeras on my tail. I wonder what the mortals sore, probably an 18 year old boy being chased by 6 hungry rottweilers.

They were hot on my heels, I darted down an alley which I thought led to another street, but of course I was wrong. Saying my prayers, praying for a quick death I took up a battle stance, ready to attack when I needed to, I thought of using my light power but that would just enrage them and would be spraying fire everywhere, in fact that may help. I waited and waited for them to lunge but they didn't move as if they were waiting for me to deliver the first blow.

I stepped forward and they growled back at me, almost as if they didn't want to attack me but keep me here and I wasn't going to be bossed around by some monsters. Stepping backwards I focused on becoming a bright light I now thought of my self as a massive light bulb. I flashed immediately sending a powerful light towards them instantly impairing there vision. I watched has havoc broke out they all turned to where I was and blasted there fire at me, but I simply dodged it and threw a rock near to one of them. Being the stupid monsters they were they went to breathe fire at where it was unfortunately for two of them the stone was underneath them and they were fired to Tartarus as the remaining 4 Chimeras blew there gust of fire at them.

Looking around on the floor trying to find a new rock to throw at them, but there was none to be found and apparently they were finally learning how to use their noses as they started to sniff my scent out, I was warned important and powerful monsters would be able to smell me out. I knew I had one option left fight, fight the blind Chimeras lets go. I charged and swung my sword at the first one, not being able to see must suck as I easily hit it and killed it, with it not even moving due to it being blind. I then caught out of the corner of my eye a Chimera leaping up at me. I jumped high in the air spinning in a 360 with my leg out kicked it hard in the jaw knocking it aside and breaking it jaw. I now eyed the 2 other Chimera as the other one was whimpering and howling in the corner of the alley.

I held out my sword moving it in between the two Chimeras making sure I had my eyes on both I knew I had to act soon, or was it just my ADHD, whatever the other one would regain its composure again. I sliced at a angle at the one on the left before I did a flip over the other on and sticking my sword behind me impaling the second one in the stomach as they both fell to the ground dead before turning to the last one and just as it was about to attack I spat on it and stamped on its neck breaking it and killing the last Chimera.

I stood there proud of what I had achieved, before remembering the last part of the task save the girl.

I walked out of the alley and in the direction of the house.

Coming to a halt outside the house, I looked at it one way in the front door. I walked down the path to the door, not even bothering to knock instead I just kicked the door down, they didn't deserve my pity. You should never harm a child or touch them.

"Hey whats your problem," Shouted a voice down the corridor.

"Your my problem, now where is the girl, hand her over and no one gets hurt. " I snarled back.

"No, now get the fuck out my house before I am forced to take action." he yelled back.

"One last chance, you and your perverted friend hand over the child now and no one gets hurt." I replied.

"How about you go fuck yourself kid," his friend said from the other side of the corridor."

"Guess I am going to kill 2 idiots today," I smirked before they ran at me. He grabbed a beer bottle as he made his way to me and his friend opted to go with his fists, I lunged at the friend, smashing my fist into his lower jaw and breaking it then I picked him up by his collar and dropped him onto all fours before kicking his gut so hard I must of broken some ribs he started to cough up blood and scream in pain. Focusing my attention back on to the Uncle I ducked his jab at me with the bottle before bringing my hand up to knock the bottle out of his hand and catch it I then stabbed him in the heart with it, killing him swiftly I then turned back to the friend who was trying to get up and out the door, I lobbed the bottle at him and the broken end punctured his head and killed him.

Now where is that girl. I looked up stairs and came across a locked door, using my strength I broke open the door to reveal a pale, skinny, small girl.

"Hi there. I have come to save you and take you back to your Mum. "I smiled warmly.

"No your not your here to beat me,"She hissed.

"No, no,no I am here to take you away, I have hurt your uncle and his friend and they won't attack you anymore. I promise." I tried again.

"How can I trust you." She said trying to stand up before falling down, but before she could I grabbed her.

"There now take it easy and I will take you back to your mom,"

"But what about my Uncle did you kill him, he always finds me." She questioned

"If you must know, I did because he was a horrible man," I replied expecting her to cry. Instead she gave me a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you thank you, he was really mean to me," She replied wiping some tears of joy of her face.

"Now you have loosened up, could I get your name, I asked.

"Yeah it is Diana." She said shuffling her feet, she felt embarrassed off her name, for some reason.

"There is no need to be embarrassed of it I think it is a nice name for you."

"Really" she said perking up.

"Yeah, come on lets go now." I motioned for her to follow me.

* * *

><p>"Anyone there," I called.<p>

"Yes, is that you Perseus." The voice responded.

"Yeah and I have your daughter too,"I laughed smiling proudly.

"You do," She said with a massive smile on her face as she came into view.

"Yeah and here she is." I stepped to the side to reveal her daughter. Who looked very shy, her Mum was not so and came forward to greet her, but what I didn't expect was that Diana hid behind me," Diana what is wrong," I said nudging her to her Mum.

"I was just shy," She said before walking towards her confused mum. "hi mum."

"Hi darling I have missed you for so long," She said giving Diana a big hug and kissing her on her cheek, Diana looked a bit frightened at first but now she looked like she loved her back. " now Perseus your reward, "

"yeah I want to know who you are please." I asked.

"Well ok then, I am Selene, the original god of the Moon." She said proudly.

"But how come you haven't faded like your brother," I questioned.

"Because I had to live for her." She smiled before embracing her child again.

"Well I am glad I could help you but I must be off." I smiled.

"Wait Perseus, I have another prize to bestow to you, firstly I would like to give you the power to be able to freely teleport, unlike the gods this will drain your powers and as well I would give you this," She smiled before handing me a bow, " This is my old bow, it can be turned into a necklace that will have the moon on and can be activated at any time, it will also improve your skills of a huntsman."

"Woah," I said in shock as I stood and admired the exquisite hand work on how the bow was made it had a silver outlining with a dark wood as its base and finally a silver string which was tightened already. "thank you very much, but I now must go."

"No no no Percy," Diana yelled before running up to me and holding on to my leg. "please stay longer, your the only person I like along with my mum and I want to learn to fight like you." Diana was a cute girl with the same hair and eyes as her Mum but with pale skin, she was also 9 years old, 10 later this week, so I guess I could stay for the birthday.

"Alright I'll stay till your birthday." I smirked to a beaming Diana who held my hand and started to hug me tightly.

"Perseus a word in private quickly," Serene said signalling to another room, when we got in she turned to me. "So Perseus I can't live with my daughter and she can't either she has to go to camp-half blood or the Hunt." Hush fell over the room.

"Oh,I think you should take her to the hunt, she doesn't like men at all she told me and is scared they may hurt her again." I said solemnly.

"Your right, but you must take her. I can't take her it will kill me."

"But I can't I am on the run, you don't understand," I reasoned.

"You have a new look, powers, you can change your name but you must protect my child and take her to the Hunt, it is vital." She begged.

"Fine but we will break it to her after her birthday," I said forcing a smile. I wasn't happy about having to go back.

"And before I forget Percy you must see my sister Eos she will inform you of what is going on in the world of the Gods , something is stirring again. She lives in a small forest just outside St Louis." She said before turning to the door.

All I knew is that I would have to team with the Gods Percy or not Percy.

**A/N Catch up on Artemis next before Percy got trapped in the dream world. So what do you think. PM or Review **

**Remember to Fav and Follow it helps. :)**

**A-Quote... . BYE.**


	8. A Day in Chicago

**A/N Sorry about not updating yesterday, school kinda caught up to me and I had a lot of work to complete and was too tired to update.**

**Anyway here is Artemis' chapter, I have also changed my writing style (maybe)**

**See you at the bottom**

**The Forgotten Hero**

**Artemis POV:**

We had been walking for a day and had camped just out side Chicago and had just started walking through the city and I admit it was a nice city but not as nice as the wild, with the high rise buildings standing miles above the town houses casting an inescapable shadow on the petite buildings that lay below them, the buildings themselves were covered in glass casting the harsh rays of the sun on to the dry worn pavement that me and the hunters would walk on, no-one hassled us as we strode through the park, we entered into a circled part of the park which had small wooden benches running along the sides. The benches had cracked green paint on them, they were obviously very old and had yet to be re-painted, as I sat on the small bench with my Lieutenant to my right and Phoebe to my left I would watch the melancholy seen unravel in-front of my eyes, the green and red leaves fell from the swaying trees, the leaves were swept along in the brisk, sharp breeze of the wind, landing all crumpled on the cracked concrete path, which ran through the foggy park which was still covered in the heavy morning dew.

"M'Lady where are we heading," asked Thalia looking at me expectantly.

I turned to face her, she looked cold from taking this quick break, her nose and ears were bright red,"I believe that since Perseus is heading north he may be heading for Canada, I don't know were in Canada, but what I believe we should do is try and get to the border before he does. We after all have greater strength here" I smiled back, it was always easy to talk to Thalia she never tried to be to punctual or kiss up to me and I respected that from her. I turned back to the scene now observing my hunters sit on the other benches watching as their faces began to redden up from the cold of the winter.

We couldn't stay here long as it would possibly slow down the hunt for the boy. We already knew he had a car, from the tire tracks it left embedded in the ground at the diner, so every minute staying still will be another two to catch up to. We continued to make are way through the park, the humans here did a good job of tending to the plants, I was no expert on them that was Demeter's job,but I could still tell you that they were beautiful, with luscious colors on every single one of them, one of the arrangements had all the color of the rainbow on them, another had hot pink flowers with small shrubs planted in a pattern around and in the bed of flowers, it was feast for the eyes.

We neared the end of the path back into the city I thought. The bustling crowds of people shoving there way through others, we would have to stay close as to not be swept away in the sea of people. "Ok Hunters it is vital that we stay together whiles here, I don't want us to get separated." I shouted over the roar of traffic behind me, it appeared to be a busy day and the traffic piled up on the roads, there was a large amount of honking of horns in frustration, obviously the males can't stay patient for more than a few milliseconds I thought to myself. "Hunter if you would follow me," I called out, moving across the road with the band of girls behind me, we slowly made our way through the town, stopping now and then to count the Hunters.

It was rather cold in the city, with the powerful down drafts of wind getting stuck between the buildings, it was a sharp, cold, fierce wind that would wrap around you as it went from one end to the other, we would often duck down through alleys to the other side of a block, in which we would then be ensnared into the crowd of hustling people and sharp winds. It was difficult for some of the Hunters to come to term with being so close to males as they would often push pass them and bump into them, there would often be the odd shouting match as a hunter would walk into a male and knock him, while he talked down the phone to who ever was one the other end of the call and not paying attention to were he put his feet.

* * *

><p>I am not going to lie it took us along time to stroll through the Chicago, but eventually we made it. As we left the north side of the city we said goodbye to the strong winds and the ferocious crowds of humans. We were heading along the side of the road we were hoping to be nearing the city of Minneapolis because that is were we had decided he might of gone if he was indeed heading north, and our claim was soon to be backed up.<p>

"M'lady, there appears to be some sort of carcass of an animal here," Becky yelled over to me, Becky was one of the newer Hunters but had settled in well, bonding with at least all of the Hunters; she had a joyous personality and would often bring a bit of heart to the campfire after an unsuccessful hunt. Becky was also a daughter of Hermes and had a lean build and was very energetic and sneaky. Her hunting skills were also very good, not as good as the more experienced Hunters though but she was in no doubt a good Hunter.

"Where Becky, show me," I requested hurrying over to her position.

"Over there M'Lady," she responded pointing to what appeared to be a very big pile of bones and was that some gold dust as well. Hurrying over I took a closer inspection of the bones, I scanned over the bones and the golden dust which lay dormant on the bones, from what I could see it was a big animal, no shit, it also appeared to be a predator from looking at its sharp bone crushing teeth which were in a clamped position in the jaw. After continuing to gaze over the beast I could begin to determine that it looked like a cat, no not the cuddly pathetic house cats the big cats that lived in the plains of Africa, but what was it doing here with gold dust on it.

Of course it could be a monster but my mind was struggling to think of monsters which were of the big cat variety.

"Hunters, what we have here is a big cat carcass of a monster. Now if anyone here can think of a monster that is big cat like a lion or tiger, please feel free to suggest the idea," I asked because my mind was only drawing blanks, I looked over the pondering faces of my Hunters each trying to think of a possible answer to the unsolved question.

"M'Lady could it possibly a Chimera," One of the younger hunters asked who was hiding from my view, but it sounded like Carolyn, she joined a mere month ago and was 8. I examined the bunch of bones again, but there was none of the tell tale signs that it was a Chimera, plus Chimera don't leave behind their bones.

"I don't think it is, Carolyn" I replied. There was lots of ums and arghs coming from the Hunters as they thought intensely.

I noticed a hand shoot up from one of the Hunters at the back and waited eagerly for me to ask them,"Yes go on," I said , waiting for her to reply.

"I think it may be the Nemean Lion, you know the one from the twelve labors of Her-" I cut her short before she could continue, we didn't like to mention _his _name in are band of Hunters.

"Yes I know the one but remember we don't like to use _his _name, but from looking at the body I would like to think you are right." I answered quickly as to stop her from going on further. "I believe a powerful Demigod would of had to have killed this as its fur is impenetrable," But who.

"You don't think it could of been Percy Lady Artemis," Thalia spoke up, she seemed happy to think that he could of killed this and lived, it was reassuring her that he could still be alive.

"Possibly," I relied smoothly, before spotting a broken blade in some of the bones of the beast which I quickly pocketed I knew it was Percy's but didn't want to work Thalia up. Pausing a bit letting this settle in, I watched as some of the older hunters seemed to slightly lighten up a bit, the key phrase a bit. I continued."Hunters I deem that this information is council worthy, and I also need to do a status update with Zeus, I shall tell him we are approaching Minneapolis" I turned my back to the Hunters and I flashed out to leave the Hunters be.

* * *

><p>I arrived in the middle of the council room which was empty, not for long as I called my Father, "Zeus, I demand a meeting to discuss the location of Perseus Jackson," Zeus flashed into the room appearing on his grand throne which was made out of pure gold with a lighting bolt etched onto the back of the of the throne and also had a crown hovering 10 foot above the throne as to symbolize that this was the King of the Gods and not some one to be messed with.<p>

"Yes you called, Artemis. I am assuming that you want to update us on the location of Percy Jackson." He inquired, getting strait to the point.

"Yes Father that is the case," I responded, bowing my head down to him.

"I'll will call the rest of the Olympian council." He announced before, raising his Master Bolt in the air and firing it triggering a large thunder cloud to rumble, this is when the Olympians one by one started to drop into the room, I was already seated when the first few arrived and that made it obvious I had called the meeting. After the last of the Gods had arrived with Apollo being last, not a huge surprise there.

Anyway the meeting got of to a flying start and by that it was a complete shit storm of arguing, bickering and generally not any discussions going on, myself included I was arguing at my Brother Apollo who was generally being a prat and annoying. Athena and Poseidon were at each others throats yet again, Poseidon blaming her for Percy's disappearance since it was her brain child which cheated on him, yes rumors even spread from Camp-Half Blood to Olympus, plus it is also common knowledge by now.

Zeus was getting enraged that the meeting hadn't begun yet and was slowly starting to spark, by now he had caught our attention, this shut us all up,"Are we ready to start the meeting then"He said sternly looking us all over daring us to speak or even breathe.

"Errm, Yes could I begin," I spoke stuttering but regaining my composure,"It had come to my attention we have found the remains of the carcass of the Nemean Lion which we believed has been killed by Perseus Jackson. I believe this because we found this sword which looks like riptide to have been shattered in two," I pulled out the two pieces I had collected and handed them to Poseidon, who was starting to tear up believing his son had died, "not to worry Poseidon we did not find any blood or Human remains at the scene so we believe he is alive," I whispered into his ear,"So Poseidon," I said speaking up, " is this Perseus' sword or not."

"Indeed it is," he said looking a little worse for wear."This is Riptide ,"

"Now thank you Artemis, do you have any other news to report of," Zeus demanded.

"Yes one last piece, the Hunters and I are going to be camping outside Minneapolis today and be heading into the city, where Selene resides and question her on what happened between her Brother and Perseus and see if she has had any contact with him," I said informatively.

"Very well, meeting adjourned," Zeus bellowed before the Olympians started to flash out to their respective business.

I flashed out back to the Hunters who had set up a camp by now and were happily sitting around the campfire having a lark around and enjoying a snack, after a hard days of walking and no hunting.

I stepped into the circle of Hunters and told them of what we would be doing in the morning, I then dismissed them to bed before I went to my tent myself and fell asleep dreaming of capturing that Sea spawn.

A good dream I may add.

**A/N Well here it is, sorry there is no action but this was a mainly an update for Artemis POV to catch up to Percy's. I know a bit confusing.**

**I'll explain, when Artemis sleeps here Percy is in Dream world and even though he may think he was in there for long he was only in there for a day before be captured by Selene.**

**I have drafted a new story for you please PM me on what you think or want in it,**

**Hard as Rock.**

**Summary: Percy is a keen boxer and martial artist, he attends school and has friends. He doesn't know anything of his enemies and neither do they he has been hidden for years, but what happens when he is found. He is chased by the Gods and is finally caught but to what will happen to him he doesn't even know who he is now. Pertemis later, maybe guardian and lots of action. Plus underused Gods and Goddesses.**

**Look forward to a double update over the weekend. Last chapter of the catch up for Artemis followed by a Diana and Percy chapter.**

**See you on Saturday.**

**A-Quote Bye... . **


	9. The Other Moon

**A/N Hi again. Welcome to the first chapter of Double upload weekend, *woot* *woot*.**

**Enough celebrations now, I have edited the story of Hard as Rock to, **

**Percy is a keen boxer and ****_climber_**** , he attends school and has friends. He doesn't know anything of his enemies and neither do they he has been hidden for years, but what happens when he is found. He is chased by the Gods and is finally caught but to what will happen to him he doesn't even know who he is now. Pertemis later, maybe guardian and lots of action. Plus underused Gods and Goddesses.**

**I have changed it to climber as it will make more sense plot wise. :P **

**First Chapter coming up anyway, bring in Artemis, *applauds***

**Chapter 9 (The day Percy has to find Diana)**

I woke up looking up at my tent roof. The roof had numerous embroideries on it, one of my favorites dated back thousands of years ago. It depicted the scene of Apollo and I running with my Mother, who was still recovering from our birth, the scene next to it showed Apollo notching an arrow in his bow at the Python which was following us at the time. I remembered the scene because after the arrow had left the bow it killed the massive Python, I never would say it but Apollo had saved my life but I am too prideful to admit it.

Another one of my favorite scenes on the tent roof was the Scene of Perseus taking the weight of the sky from my shoulders, so I could help Zoe Nightshade with her battle against her father Atlas. The scene was pleasant in design but the memories would pain as well, because that day Zoe my lieutenant had died due to her fathers actions, it was also happy that Perseus had helped her instead of being a rash male and taking Atlas head on he instead let me free and held the weight for me.

Thinking of Perseus I remembered her dream of how I had captured Perseus.

*Dream*

She stood in her Hunters uniform in the middle of the forest. The forest was beautiful with fresh Spring leaves sprouting on the branches, the flowers swayed in the breeze of the soft wind that wrapped around her legs before moving on through the forest. She started to head of in a direction where she could here noises and laughter, she was walking through the forest with her senses on top alert in case danger lay ahead of her.

The part of the forest where she had got to was covered in a massive canopy that let stray light in through the small cracks of the leaves, it was an exquisite scene that was ahead of her, the moss that grew on the sides of the trees were a deep dark green much like Percy's eyes when he would feel sad, in fact most of the forest was similar to his eyes, that I guess is the case since he has green eyes, but there was also tints of brown in his eyes that you would have to look for, she had spotted them during the celebration party after the Giant War when he had to do a speech and his face was projected on to a massive screen, courtesy of Hephaestus. The tints of brown I guess could of represented by the bark of the trees.

Anyway as she neared the voices, one sounded like a small girls and the other a boys it was muffled though. As she got closer she saw that there was only a boy in a clearing, apparently talking to the flames of the fire that he was sat around. She couldn't see his face because he had his face facing away from her, but what she could see that he had jet black hair that was messy and ruffled like he had been fighting. The boy sat on a log over looking the fire and was sharpening his blade whiles looking at a target range in the distance. When she looked at the target range she saw that the boy had split many arrows on the bulls eye.

That is when he turned around with a smirk on his face suddenly flushed out to a look of shock and fear, it was Perseus, he stood up slowly and gently leaned over and picked up a bag and ran, his sword that he was holding was now a golden dagger. I hadn't realized it but I was following him matching his great strides through the forest.

I had managed to chase him back round to the clearing I had first met him and as he was about to flee I notched an arrow and released. The arrow sailed gracefully in the air making a soft swooshing noise that was until it hit its target, and there lay Perseus pinned to a tree by the side of his collar I shot another one before he could escape and sealed his fate, he was now trapped to the tree with no option of escape.

I strolled over to him swiftly and cut a deep gash in his leg. I did this not do this out of anger but so he could not escape from me. I gathered up my two silver arrows and placed a firm hand on to his back to stop him from falling over. I helped him limp off the tree before setting him down on the log.

Just as I was about to speak, he lent over to me and kissed my cheek.

That is when I woke up

* End of Dream*

I looked back at the silver stitching of Perseus and my mouth crept in to a small smile. This is wrong my mind was screaming I was having some small feelings for a man. But he is so beautiful my heart whispered back. On this case like normal followed my brains instincts and left my heart behind.

* * *

><p>I flashed my Hunters uniform on and was out the tent flap to discuss to the hunters what we were doing today.<p>

I strolled over to the middle of the camp and raised attention to myself by clearing my voice," Good morning Hunters, today I feel we will make some valuable progress in these next 2 days in the search of Perseus." I shouted with authority in my voice.

"How?" Many of the Hunters muttered.

"Well, we will be heading to Minneapolis like we discussed earlier, then whiles we are in Minneapolis we will go in search of the first Moon Goddess Selene, she may know where Perseus is due to her brothers fading after meeting Perseus," I yelled affirmatively."Now pack your gear and we will get to Minneapolis by nightfall, Chop chop"

The Hunters scattered from the miniature circle they had formed around me. I walked through camp looking at how quickly the Hunters were dismembering the tents and chucking out possessions and clothes they had into small rucksacks and then would drop the tents, to swiftly roll them up and squish them in to a long circular bag. I made my way to my tent which held all my possessions, unlike the Hunters tent mine didn't need to be cleared as it was magical in that respect. My tent had many items one of them was a large king sized bed that had large wooden banisters coming up from each corner. They were each carved with a half moon and then painted silver so it left a wooden beam with a silver moon embedded into it. I had one of my many bows slung over the side of a chair which was in the corner of the tent. My hunting knifes were hanging from a beam which came from the side of the tent, you couldn't see it from the outside because like many of the hunters tents they were bigger on the inside and largely differed to what they would look like on the other side.

I grabbed the bow slung on the chair and headed out in to the now bright sunlight which encased the camp. It was now breakfast, the Hunters favorite time of the morning.

I made my way to the last tent standing after some Hunters took down my tent sharply. I drifted into the middle of the dinner hall and made my way to the head where I would sit and look over the Hunter as they ate. From the looks of what the cooks of camp had cooked it appeared to be pancakes and bacon, my favorite. Just what we needed for a long day of walking to Minneapolis.

The Hunters eagerly looked at me to take the first bite, it was a small tradition we held in this camp, before every meal began they would wait for me to start. I stabbed my fork into the crisp bacon and took a hearty bite savoring the delicious taste I swallowed and the rest began eating.

After a quick breakfast that didn't last very long 5 minutes at the most, we were ready to travel. Most of the Hunter shouldered small rucksacks that held all of the tents, even the bags were magic they seemed small but were massive on the inside plus they weighed considerably less than what they should do.

We swiftly walked through the forest at a fast pace, I still had time to take in the wonderful forest we were in, the trees were still losing leaves like the ones in Chicago were. The grass grew long here, it looked as if no one had made any movement in here for years, the ground was bumpy and hadn't been flattened, there was still animal footprints in the dirt that looked like they had been there for a week at least.

We finally came to the end of the forest and was greeted by a busy highway that ran parallel to the road, it was amazing how well the soft chirps of birds and other natural noises drowned out the noise of the road until you finally came to it.

We had to walk in the direction of the Minneapolis because none of us wanted to ride in a car, because I doubt that there would be one with enough seats for 50 girls and one leader in a regular car and we were certainly not calling upon my brother to pick us up from our location. All he would do was flirt with the girls. So we went on our way with little talk or at times none.

We had little to talk to about we, since we hadn't encountered any monsters for days apart from the Hydra which was a few days ago now. Anyway now was not the time to want to fight a monster

* * *

><p>The sun was setting and it was casting a lovely crimson orange color in the sky littered with clouds. The sun was a beautiful bright orange and was slowly setting over the horizon of Minneapolis the city from our side was a dark shadow with the light coming through the gaps of buildings casting light on the smaller buildings to the sides of them.<p>

We continued forward until we found a suitable location to camp and sleep the night.

After getting closer to the city we found a small woodland area with enough space to put down a camp.

We had a small dinner at the dinner hall before heading of to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>(Day after Percy meets Diana)<strong>

I awoke in my tent looking fondly over the embroideries on the tent roof. I promptly put my uniform on before shouldering my bow and going to the dinner hall.

I wandered through the small camp seeing drowsy Hunters walk out of their tents with their friends behind also looking tired, it was like a camp of zombies this early in the morning, what they needed much like me was some good grub from the kitchen staff this morning.

I arrived at the tent to see a few Hunters already there looking expectantly to the kitchen doors willing the food to come out. I calmly took my seat at the head of the table and waited for my breakfast.

I sat there along with the rest of the Hunters now staring widely at the door of the kitchen waiting for the food to come out, after a some what long wait for the food it finally came out and graced the table. The Hunters hardly had to wait for me to start because I almost instantly pounced upon my food and started chucking it down my throat and then forcing down the water I had on my table, all together I can quite firmly say I was a little peckish. So after the worlds quickest breakfast we packed up the tents and set of for Selene's house. It was quite near the western side of the city and we were on the eastern side, that meant we had to walk through the infested streets of the city before reaching her house.

We arrived at the entrance to the city and set off to Selene's house. We quickly found ourselves surrounded by busy shoppers, hasty business men and gangs of people, it was not a fun experience as we walked through the city streets.

I would look up to the sky to be blinded by the sun which was reflecting off every different glass panel on every building, it was as if there was a second sun in the middle of the street. Unlike when we walked through the city of Chicago were we chilled by the harsh winds that battered our bare skin, but instead were welcomed by a small calm breeze that would cool you down on this warm Autumn day that we were in. Just as well we don't often use deodorant in the Hunt and only often take a bath when we can take one.

It took us quite a while to reach the less business part of Minneapolis because of all the bustling through the crowds and getting in arguments with arrogant men who had the cheek to flirt with us, I had refrained from turning any of them into rodents of animals, I didn't want Zeus to be mad at me again.

We arrived at a nice petite house with two floors and a cobbled foot path that led to the front door.

I asked the Hunters to wait for me before following me. I walked up to the door and rang the bell quickly three times. No reply. I tried it again and was yet again met with silence. I listened carefully trying to hear something, I was just giving up when I heard a large laugh and headed of in the direction.

It came from the back of the house and I slowly started making my way round the house before spotting the beautiful figure of Selene laughing at two people. One was a girl who looked very much like her Mum but more of a 10 year old version, she guessed that because their was a banner that read happy 10th birthday Diana and it was defiantly not for the boy who she sat next to.

I looked at the boy trying to catch a glimpse of him because I could not tell from the shadow he sat in. He then stood up again and looked at the girl before what appeared to change form before stepping back into the light to make the girl laugh.

Now I could clearly see who it was and did not like it.

**A/N Yeah guys I am going to leave it like that, I suppose you know who it is but if you don't you will find out tomorrow. Expect it to be a Percy chapter may be some Diana if I feel like it. :D**

**So guys do you like the summary for Hard as Rock and which one do you want me to start on first. Hard as Rock or Slave to the Moon.**

**You decide by looking at the Poll on my page.**

**A-Quote... . BYE...**

_*Whispers* see you tomorrow, Love you guys.*Close whisper*_**  
><strong>


	10. A Birthday Surprise for Diana

**A/N Hi guys. As I promised you second chapter for this weekend. This one is a Percy one.**

**I am going to close the poll running on my Profile next Saturday, giving me enough time to start on the First chapter, I hope you guys will like what ever one you pick. **

**After I have finished this story I will either release the one that does not get voted or Born of Shadows which is also on my profile.**

**See you guys at the bottom.**

**The Forgotten Hero**

**Chapter 10:**

**Percy POV:**

It was the day of Diana's birthday. Coincidentally it fell the day after I rescued her from her abusive guardians, that is if you can call them that. Selene and I decided to hold her a small party back at Selene's house. I had learned after that Selene didn't live in the small building that she held me in.

Instead Selene lived in a nice petite two story house on the west side of the city, the house was a mixture of cream and white. The house also had a garage attached to the side of the house, the door of it was a bright red with no dirt or slime marks on. The path that lead to the house started after a small white gate which swung open to reveal a perfectly kept cobble path with little or no weeds growing in between the stones.

The door to the house was very much like the garage door, with bright red colouring and two small glass windows on either side of the door, giving a glimpse in to the house. The door opened pretty smoothly, it was obviously very well kept, much like the rest of the house from what I could see when I entered.

I followed Selene through the door which led in to a small long corridor which had rooms on either side of it branching of further into the House. Diana and I were following her Mum through the house tentatively learning where the rooms were, it was like a guided tour round the house, it was certainly much better than the one Hypnos had given. This was for two, no three reasons; one the rooms which we were shown all had simple modern decor that was different to the decor in one room, but they all followed a set style and didn't differ so much it was like walking into a different house each room, two I got to talk and learn more about Diana, her interest, hobbies and hopes for the future, when I found her and killed her guardians at the time she wanted to then learn how to fight and become an advance Demi-Titan that could hold her own, she also wanted to travel with me and earn my respect, which I told her she already had and what she dreamed of was becoming a famous Hero of Olympus, all in all she seemed like a wonderful Demi-Titan and lastly I got to be with the most beautiful Goddess that I ever had seen, Selene, I would rate her more beautiful than Aphrodite because she had natural beauty, no make up or prosthetic breasts and ass, her personality was also second to none, she was a very easy going person and some one you could talk to easily.

When we were being toured around the house I had spotted that there was enough rooms for all three of us upstairs. I had chosen a room with a single bed which had a light blue duvet and pillow. The actual room was very good with good space to un pack my gear for the night and even had its own mirror and small wash basin, but I mainly loved the room for having a lovely picture hanging from the wall which held a scene of a bright moon shining on a clear ocean which reflected the light whiles you could also see under the water and see many different fish with colourful scales that also reflected moon light that bounced of the scales.

Later that night, Diana and me sat on the couch play fighting, waiting for Dinner to be served, Diana was pretending to be a hero whiles I was pretending to be a Monster, I obviously let her beat me as, not trying to sound like I am blowing my own trumpet, but I didn't want to hurt her, but she did seem more than capable of holding her own, it was as if she was a natural born fighter.

Just as she pinned me on the couch and pretended to cut my head of with the imaginary swords she had pulled from her back, Selene walked in with a huge smile on her face which just would make anyone else smile to, I guess it was her happy demeanor.

"Oh hello, young heroes," She cheerfully laughed,"sorry to interrupt you from your battle but we have Dinner now, it's burgers." As soon as she had finished that sentence, Diana and I were up like a shot and heading for the marble kitchen, where the burgers waited eagerly for us.

We walked into the large kitchen to see the table had three white plates with two burgers each stacked on them, with cheese oozing out of them. We sat down quickly and awaited for Selene to sit down and begin, it was a nice way to show respect to her for cooking the burgers.

"My my, you two look hungry," she chortled, sitting down at the table and letting us begin our food, I was starving because I hadn't eaten for an entire day and gods know when Diana last ate. We ate like hungry wolves, taking massive bites out of the burger, with cheese dangling from my mouth at times before, savouring the delightful treat we had been bestowed with. It didn't take us long before finishing the meal and drinks, "It appears I have just fed two wild lions," Selene joked, making mine and Diana cheeks flush a light shade of pink.

"Well it was a very tasty meal," I smiled back, earning a smile from Selene.

"Yeah mom, it was delicious, I hope we can have more meals like that" Diana said enthusiastically, hopping up from her seat and heading back to the sitting room to watch Cartoons.

The comment that Diana made, even though it was innocent sent a sad look in to Selene's eyes showing nothing but sadness. She slowly started to cry softly as not to let Diana hear. I rushed over to her side to offer some support. What I did not expect was for her to start crying in to my chest and hug me.

"What is wrong now?" I asked sympathetically, to only be left by a large sudden sob into my chest.

"It's that she doesn't know that she will not be staying here," she sobbed into my chest even more,"She has to go, I can't protect her from monsters now she has to learn about the world of the Gods and Goddesses, that is one of the reasons why I am sending you to my Sister Eos, she will learn a great deal from her." Losing her child once more was obviously tearing her apart.

"It going to be fine, I will bring her back to see you every 2 months," I relied honestly.

"But isn't she going to the Hunt, you won't be able to take her back to me." She looked up at me.

"No I intend on keeping her and training her to be the best that she can be, by going to the hunt first she won't be able to learn to do all the things that she wants to do, but instead will become another Man hater and will only be able to use a knife and bow efficiently. And with you giving me a strength in using a bow I intend to teach her how to use a sword and learn to control her powers she may possess and then also give her simple training in Archery before handing her to the Hunt if she so desires too." I asserted.

"You would do that for her." She sniffed, before tightening the hug we were sharing.

"Yes I would do that for you and her." I stated, before picking her up from the chair and walking with her to the other room, to see Diana laying on her stomach watching some sort of Cartoon, the cartoon was making her laugh a lot because as we had entered she was giggling loudly and holding her stomach, she was literally ROFLing on the floor, it was an amusing scene to behold.

Selene and I sat on one of the sofas looking over Diana who was still on the floor giggling. I sat with my arm over her shoulder I was surprised that she let me do this, but was even more when she rested her head on my shoulder, we sat like that enjoying the moment of Diana watching Cartoons and are embrace, this moment lasted along time, before Diana started to yawn and Selene picked her up and dropped her off up stairs and in her bed.

Selene re-entered the room, with her normal blissful smile and sat down next to me, smiling at me. She then put her head back on my shoulders and snuggled in close to me. I was starting to like Selene, she was so easy just to be and she was also amazingly beautiful, with that perfect smile and sweeping hair, with those stunning grey eyes. We sat there in silence, neither of us wanting to break the she was the first to crack with a certain question.

"Perce I have been thinking, maybe you and Diana could stay a while, rather than leaving tomorrow," She said flashing me adorable puppy eyes that I could not resist.

"I'll think I will have to," I replied showing her my lopsided grin.

"I guess it will be a second present for her, plus I think you and I could get to be verrry good friends,"She added winking. I couldn't believe this she thinks we could become good friends and I would get to stay with her longer, or did see me by very good friends partners or lovers. I jolted out of my thoughts when I felt some one breathing in my ear sending shivers down my spine,"You do know what I mean don't you," She continued breathing on my ear once more. After that I knew what she meant but I don't think I am ready for this, it is too soon after Annabeth, I don't care if she cheated.

But all I could muster was a weak,"Erh yeah," and with that I believed I had sealed my fate.

"Oh you do Perce," She said now crawling into my lap resting her face on my chest,"maybe I can make that certain," she said lowering her voice, and leaned into my face. A million thoughts were rushing through my head now at the speed of light, what is she going to do, is she going to kiss, whisper something, I hope not I don't want to ruin our relationship or what we have of one. But today the fates saved me just in time. A loud crying noise could be heard from up stairs and Selene instantly got off my lap and headed for the stairs me in hot pursuit.

We climbed the stairs and carried on are run to Diana room where the screams were coming from. Selene pushed open the door with force and we came into the room to see Diana writhing under the bed sheets. I shot over to the side of the bed and picked Diana up and cradled her in my arms on the side of the bed, rocking away the bad dreams, whilst Selene sat on the other side of Diana whispering in to her ears murmuring something indistinguishable from where I sat on the bed.

Slowly Diana eyes fluttered open and she instinctively went to wipe away her tears which were slowly running down her red cheeks. When her silver eyes locked with mine, I instantly sore hurt and fear in the normal bright silver globes of joy.

"Whats wrong, was it a bad dream"I whispered to her, looking at her face with true sincerity in my voice.

"Yeah, I was having a dream of being alone in some woods, and being attacked by a many men and monsters," She started to tear up again just thinking about it was a very sad sight, she was like a daughter to me already and it pained me to see her cry.

I couldn't take it anymore and I hugged her softly whilst picking her up and carrying her bridal style whilst murmuring words of encouragement like 'it is just a dream nothing else' and 'don't worry me and your Mum are here'.

It seemed to work as she started to settle down and dose off again. She was a peaceful sleeper, she would lightly breath out and in. Diana was now fully asleep and I lightly tucked her in to bed before, leaving the room and waiting for Selene to say her last good nights for this evening.

I waited for Selene on the landing to see her emerge with a small smile on her face, something was wrong.

"Selene, what is wrong," I asked with a quizzical look on my face.

"Oh nothing," she lied convincingly, putting on a fake smile. That just confirmed it.

"Please Selene, what is wrong, it pains me to see two of my favourite girls pained in such a way," I asked again. Then pulling her in to a gentle hug when she started to tear up. "come on Selene, it is going to be fine, just tell me what is bothering you."

"Well, Perce it is just that you and my daughter get on so well. I would love for you stay for ever with my Daughter and me. Why do you have to run from your past, you could easily live here with my Daughter and I. We could start a small family and live happily together," She was now on the verge of sobbing.

"You know I can't stay forever, I would for starters winkle up and die, that wouldn't be fair on you and lastly Diana needs to explore the wild so she can become a famous Hunter/Hero and make you proud. There is no point in her staying stagnant for the rest of her life." I answered her truthfully.

"But why," she mumbled into my chest.

"Like I said it is best for her. Plus I will come and visit you every month, with Diana." I said throwing her my famous lopsided grin.

What I didn't expect her to do was to push me into the wall and kiss me forcefully. I was in bliss, her soft lips felt perfect against mine like a match made in heaven. After a few minutes we resurfaced for some air, I looked at her face to see she was very flustered and I can bet my face was the same as hers. I slowly cupped her face in my hands and smiled, but I was intoxicated with her scent and could not resist my next actions. I slowly lent in to her, my lips slowly grazing her soft velvet ones and she leaned into the kiss too, the kiss started to heat up and I licked her lower lip asking for entrance to her mouth. She gladly obliged and my tongue met hers and we fought for dominance. My tongue eventually won and I explored her every nook and cranny of her mouth, breathing in her every scent. I then decided to let her explore my mouth and as she did we started to move along the corridor.

She lent back on to her bedroom door and we stumbled in still intoxicated with each other, she pushed me onto the bed and straddled me before continuing to kiss me but more forcefully, we had another tongue war, but gravity was on her side and she won easily and got to explore my mouth again. Selene then pulled back from my face and her eyes where full of lust and I was mesmerized. She then lent down and started nibbling on my ear and kissing it, and I let out a slight moan from my mouth, this drove her into overdrive and she started kissing down his jawline and was starting to kiss down his neck before reaching my shirt.

She looked back up at me her eyes full of lust and hunger, before slowly sliding my shirt of over my head and arms which I only happily obliged to. She looked down at my bare chest with pure desire, before running her hands down the sides of my chest, sending shivers down my spine. I knew she would want to take this further but I would stop her it was against my morals. I then pulled her down for the last long passionate kiss, my hands wondering through her hair to her back whilst hers started playing with my hair and as she did this I noticed one her hands creeping down my stomach to my belt. I stopped her not wanting to go any further by grabbing her hand and lifting her head up to meet mine.

She had a pout on and big puppy dog eyes no one would be able to resist, but just this once I had to go against my emotions and stop her.

"Look Selene, your incredibly beautiful and smart, but before we take it any further I would like to get to know you more," I apologized truthfully.

"But Perce," She said sultry, with extra emphasize on the end of my name.

"No Selene I won't take this any further, it will damage our relationship." I responded slightly sternly.

"At least sleep with me tonight. Your rather warm Perce." She said shyly.

"That is fine by me," I smiled leaning down to kiss her forehead before laying down on the bed sheet, with her nudging her head into the nook of my neck before falling to sleep and taking small light breaths.

I to then fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sound of a girl laughing. I looked over in the direction of laughter and spotted Diana laughing at me and ohh shit. I mentally cursed my self, I should of got up earlier, but what Diana could see was that her Mother was lying on top of a half naked me sleeping. I quickly nudged the sleeping angel on top of me with her hair cascading down my chest. She awoke startled but quickly remembered who I was and what we were doing she reached up to my face and gave me another passionate kiss, I couldn't stop her and tell her that Diana was watching.<p>

She was broken out her trance when Diana began to snicker again. Selene looked up much like I did and saw Diana with a huge grin plastered on her face before she ran down stairs.

"Well, looks like my Daughter know," She smirked before getting of my body and exposing me to the cold air in the bedroom. I too got up and grabbed my shirt which was located on the floor of the bedroom.

I walked out the door and went down stairs to say happy birthday to Diana and get some breakfast.

After saying happy birthday to the still giggling Diana, we went and watched some cartoons on the TV whiles waiting for her Mum to cook Diana favourite food, Pancakes with syrup and honey bacon. That girl had the right taste buds if you ask me they are some of my favourites too. We were watching some Kids TV which wasn't so funny to a slightly mature adult but appeared to get Diana in hysterics, but we were called for Breakfast before it ended much to Diana's disappointment. But I think getting some lovely grub was much better.

We sat down and marveled at the food in front of us, there was a stack of Pancakes which reached 10 high marking Diana's birthday and coated in a thick layer of syrup with honey bacon scattered around the base of the stack. I hadn't eaten a meal like this since last time I was at my Mum's apartment.

We devoured our food quickly and Diana said thank you for the best birthday ever, but Selene advised her there was much more to come.

We stepped back in to the living room and was greeted by a small amount of presents gift wrapped for Diana, Diana eagerly went over to them, before sending her Mum a questioning look,"Are these for me Mum,"

"Yes darling, I hope you like them," Selene nodded encouragingly.

"Thank you, thank you , thank you," She shouted before running over to her mum, and giving her a massive hug.

"Go on Diana, open your presents... before I do" I smirked.

"No you won't there mine," she laughed running of to the pile of presents.

Time flew by as me and Selene sat on the couch opposite Diana watching her gleefully open up her gifts. She got many weapons from her mum and a birthday card from Eos saying she was looking forward to seeing her niece. The weapons she got was a brand new bow like the one Selene gave me put modern and new, she got a pair of silver daggers and also a sweet looking sword which I was eager to help her learn how to use in battle.

Anyway we took the small party outside to soak up some Sun before having a late afternoon lunch.

We sat there all of us on the grass round the back of the house enjoying each others company and playing with Diana. I was showing her one of my abilities her deceased uncle had given me which was being able to change my form. I was going through many funny form and pulling many faces making her Mother and herself laugh uncontrollably.

I stood up getting out of the shade and decided to show Diana and her Mum what I really looked like, (all this time he was in Helios form) I changed into my familiar form keeping all of my muscles the same. I swept my messy black raven hair out of my face and made my way over to Selene who had called me over. She wanted to see my eyes which her Daughter had said where an enchanting green colour. I headed over to her to have her cup my face and instead of look at my eyes as I thought she was going to do instead she gave me a long passionate kiss and our tongues fought for dominance, but just as it was heating up. Diana pulled on my leg and ended the kiss, she whispered in to my ear. "Percy why is there another Girl over there," she whispered pointing over to a twelve year old who was slowly walking up to me with hate on her face. It was Artemis.

I leaned up to my lovers ears and whispered the last words of that day to her. "I love you Selene, but they have found me. I am going to take Diana with me, see you soon." Before kissing her softly on the lips and grabbing her Daughter who had all of her new weapons on her in bead form and teleported away from my lover Selene.

**A/N Wow, I really enjoyed that chapter, Now what do you think of this little love shenanigans we have going on here. I don't care what you say, and why he is in love with Selene but be prepared for drama in the upcoming chapters.**

**As normal the next one will be up on Tuesday and be most likely a Artemis and Selene chapter. BYE... .**

**A-Quote...**

**Oh don't forget to Fav, Follow and PM or review with criticism or love and send me some ideas of yours and remember to vote for the next story to start.**

**Once again BYE... .**

**A-Quote... **


	11. It's a Trap

**A/N Hi guys thanks for the 7 reviews on Chapter 10. It really got me focused on releasing the next Chapter today.**

**Expect Percy POV, Artemis POV and maybe a Selene POV.**

**Also please could you remember to check out my poll on my profile, it only has 5 votes so far and it would be nice to get a few more.(POLL CLOSED)**

**Anyway on with the story.**

**The Forgotten Hero**

**Percy POV:**

*Last time*

It was Artemis.

I leaned up to my lovers ears and whispered the last words of that day to her. "I love you Selene, but they have found me. I am going to take Diana with me, see you soon." Before kissing her softly on the lips and grabbing her Daughter who had all of her new weapons on her in bead form and teleported away from my lover Selene.

*NOW*

I opened my eyes gradually, letting the harsh sunlight filter into them. My eyes opened to the scene of a bright clear sky, where the sun hung over my head, blasting the harsh rays into my now squinting eyes.

Leaning forward I felt pain shoot up my back. It was as if I had fallen on my back from a really high distance. I imagined it was when we had teleported, we must have missed the ground, wait where is Diana?

Standing slowly to my feet, with my back aching even more now, that it was out of its comfortable place on the ground. I glazed over the area in which I had crash landed, it was a nice clearing in a forest from what it looked like; the trees were slowly losing their leaves due to it being autumn or at least the start of winter. Thinking of the seasons, if it was autumn bordering on winter it was either going to rain heavily or snow ferociously depending on where I was.

Anyway back to searching for Diana. She was not in the clearing where I had crash landed. It would look like she had been here however though; since there was a faint outline of where she would have been, with the grass lightly pressed down forming a humanoid shape on the floor. By the foot of the shape there was a little path of grass that had been pressed down, much like the shape, but instead of what you would think to see like a footsteps, it was more of a straight line of pressed down grass, as it someone had slithered over.

My first thought was, what if a Dracanae had taken her. They after all didn't leave footprints, but rather slithered along the floor. No, that wouldn't have happened, they would have possibly of taken me as well not just her. I could of course take after the tracks and see where they take me.

I began on my trek, I followed the path carefully making sure not to step away from the track or lose it. The scene I was walking through was rather magnificent, with the trees all losing their leaves; the leaves floating lazily to the grassy forest floor, which were already quite well topped with leaves, there was also bushes every now and again, with bright pink flowers on and deep dark green leaves; which were screaming poisonous all over.

I continued the walk, passing more and more bushes and shedding trees, it looked as it was from an autumnal dream world, with leaves gliding to the floor of damp grass and mushrooms, with the rest of the branches swaying in the cool breeze which passed over my head. It was a serene scene in where everything that was going on was in sync.

I stumbled upon a pleasant clearing shielded from the breeze; in the middle stood a magnificent Sycamore, remaining motionless and at ease, the dangling branches nearly graced the forest floor but hung a few inches from the ground, completely shielding the view of the outside world and vice-verse. From where I stood at the edge of the clearing I could see the path of grass had disappeared in to the growth of the tree and was out of view.

I tentatively followed the path and had one choice: I got closer to the tree and slowed my steps down, as to not make a noise and disturb Diana or someone behind this thick layer of branches, I listened intensely trying to pick up something from behind the wall of branches. I carefully slid through them, not trying to make any noise if that was possible for someone of my demeanor, I took my last step and I was under the Sycamore. To start with is that this sycamore was incredibly tall and chunky, probably very old as well, it was wide enough for you to be able to link at least 10 arms with people and only then would you be able to be all wrapped around the tree.

Around the tree was a very rough ground and it appeared that the roots were trying to climb through the ground. The tree also had a perfect climbing route up it, you could simply climb from the bottom to the very top. The tree was also thick enough that I couldn't see all the way around and would have to sneak around to be able to peer on what was behind it.

Getting closer to the trunk of the tree I heard a soft sob, it sounded like Diana when she was crying last night in bed. Wondering what she was crying about, not realising where my feet were going I tripped on one of the protruding roots coming from the hard ground: Falling instantly I put my hands in front of me to stop the fall. Making a large 'thump' as I landed on the ground followed by a low 'ugh' I heard Diana, "W-who's there," She said stuttering, as to the shock of my large 'thump'. I remained silence, it sounded like she was upset and shocked. Stupidly I thought laying still for as long as it took her to overcome her shock would give me enough time to get back up and meet her.

Instead it didn't. I lay there watching perilously as Diana edged her way round the trunk, bow out aimed for my positioned. I was doing my best impression of a worm, trying to bury away from her.

She didn't look happy at all, red-rings encircled her eye's as she looked at me with pure anger over her face. Scuttling back as one does; she paused looking down at my worm impression before a glint of joy swept her face before being eradicated by the same look of hate that was there before. She drew her bow getting it in a position to fire and end my life. Wondering what had gotten in to her I attempted to get up, than no sooner an arrow rocketed past my head nearly impaling me. Either she was aiming at something behind me or just a dreadful shot like I was, I think it was the latter. Wrong again there behind me stood an 7 foot tall Cyclops wielding a big wooden club with spikes breaking out from the surface.

The Cyclops stood still gazing upon its two Demigod snacks. Attempting to get up I was kicked from behind than none other than Diana, who gave the me the _'not now eyes' _I sat, mouth open as I watched Diana swiftly knock another arrow in her bow before releasing it at a deadly speed towards the Cyclops piercing his one big milky eye: His last thoughts were probably very confused and went a bit like this, 'wow that is one pissed off Demigod' before exploding in a flourish of gold dust.

Diana turned back to me with another murderous glare prominent on her normally peaceful, happy face.

"What." She hissed before turning on her heels and heading back to her original position: Behind the tree.

"Diana," I called out weakly, trying to get her to respond and tell me why she was so pissed.

"Yes," She spat with venom in her voice.

"Diana, I just wa-" I pleaded before being harshly cut,

"What, you wanna know why I am upset, do you? Well." She snapped.

"Yeah ," I faintly murmured, she had made me sad with her anger and it was all my fault and I didn't even know what I did wrong.

"Well, I'll begin then, first you take me away from my Mum without explanation, then you die on me" She began to tear up from behind the tree,"or so I thought and had left me alone to die."

"Diana, let me explain," I began,"first, I am so sorry from taking you away from your Mum but trust me we are going back to see her in a months time once we have seen her Sister Eos, together. Secondly I took you away to protect you and me from a different life, one where we are trapped to play the Gods game, now they have appeared to have sent Artemis to hunt me, I don't know why kill me or send me back to the Gods after I left and thirdly whiles we are out here for this month I plan on training you on close quarter combat since you can already use a bow quite effectively." I smirked the last bit hoping to lighten the mood.

"One thing Percy," She said sniffing,"why are the Gods after you?"

"Oh Gods, " I exclaimed

She began to snake her way round the tree, "So Percy, why?"

"Well I was going out with this girl at this Camp, Camp Half-Blood, it was designed for you and me. This girl's name was Annabeth, but she cheated on me and tried to say it wasn't her fault, what made it worse was that no one at camp cared about me or neither did my Father, Poseidon. So I left." I replied

"Oh sorry Percy," She said with sincerity.

"No it is ok, you didn't know." I smiled back. I then stood up to get closer to her when I heard a large moan come from behind the tree.

"Woah what was that," I said, heading off for behind the tree, just then a hand tripped me and tried to push me over. It was Diana, but Diana wouldn't do that, so I simply kicked the hand away and headed for the back of the tree.

There sat Diana, tied to a tree with a gag on. Instantly I tore of the gag and rope which bonded her. "Diana what happened ," I whispered before checking for if the other Diana was there: She wasn't.

"Well Percy, I just came from where I awoke, thinking you were dead I limped over here and noticed a Goddess with an Owl on her shoulder, she began to talk to me and why I was here. She then knocked me out and I woke up with this gag on," She whispered back tossing me the gag.

My blood was boiling for one was that I knew who this Goddess was and she also dared to harm my friend."Diana I know who it was, and we are going to have to move now," I spoke quickly before grabbing her by the arm and dragging her out.

When we slid out of the Sycamore we were surrounded by a brick wall of silver women, "Hunters," I spat.

"Hunters, what?" Diana asked.

"I'll tell you later," I said before turning to her and flashing her away, to the one place I knew she was needed...

* * *

><p><strong>Artemis POV: (EARLIER THAT DAY)<strong>

I stood in the back garden looking at one of the most disgusting scenes I could have seen, Percy Jackson was kissing Selene, not a simple kiss but making out.

I got out of my thoughts as I realised I was strolling over with my bow in hand. Just as I was about to clear my throat and demand he came with me, a little girl whispered something to him and he pulled away from the kiss and looked me deep into the eye and then kissed Selene one last time before grabbing the child and disappearing.

I got consumed by my rage, not only had I lost Percy but he was also making out with another women, a Goddess be that. What why was I feeling this, was this jealously that Selene had caught his torn heart and fixed it. I put those thoughts behind me as I made my way to leave before I heard a loud sob and I looked around to see that Selene was staring daggers at me.

"What, do you think you're doing," She sobbed pointing a finger at me.

"Well, what I am doing is my job to catch Percy," I replied.

"But why all he wanted was freedom. Can't he have that after all he has done for you Gods." She continued to cry.

"No, sometimes we can't always have what we want." I snapped before heading back of to the Hunters.

As I turned my back on the house all you could hear was heavy sobs and cries coming from the garden.

I approached the Hunters, who held quizzical looks on their faces.

"Was he there then M'Lady," Thalia forced out,

"Yes, Yes he was, until he flashed out," I muttered. Never had prey escaped me for so long.

"M'Lady do you know where he is then,"another Hunter added. Silence fell over Artemis: Until.

"Perhaps I could help," Said a mysterious voice said coming from behind the Hunters. Just then Athena strolled in, wearing her usual attire, a cream coloured tunic with an Owl perched on her shoulder, while She continued to grin sadistically.

"Go on," I said rather annoyed she had to help.

"Well I have a plan," she continued to smile, unnerving all of us.

We gathered around as she began to talk.

* * *

><p><strong>(LATER THAT DAY)<strong>

I remembered the plan as I watched that stupid foolish boy walk right past us and to the tree Athena was in.

So Athena basically decided that she would trick the girl into believing her and gain her trust, and when she did that, she would knock her out and change into an exact replica of her to trick Percy. It was ingenious, she then would let Percy figure out it wasn't the little girl but rather Athena and he would find the trapped girl tied up.

Athena then believed he would try to escape with her before, Athena got back.

As he got into the tree. The hunters and I made a ring around it completely covering every corner of it.

We then waited until he came out.

* * *

><p>After about a ten minute wait which wasn't long compared to normal hunts we were all in position whilst we waited. He then stumbled out with the girl, before whispering even my hearing couldn't pick up and she got flashed away, leaving just Percy.<p>

Who just flipped a middle finger before running back into the tree.

**A/N Sorry for this chapter being a bit short at the end, just that my computer crashed, wiping most of the chapter and I couldn't be bothered to write it to its full extent.**

**Sorry.**

**I have also used an online Grammar checker to try ad improve my Grammar. P.S. I am terrible at English, I can't use Punctuation,Grammar or spell very well so that is why this story could be better.**

**And remember to Fav, Follow. PM with ideas and any flames or constructive criticism leave as a review it really does help.**

**BYE...**

**A-Quote. **


	12. Getting Impaled

**A/N After the first chapter of Slave to the Moon went so well I am deciding to continue the Slave to the Moon and then starting Hard as Rock half way through Slave to the Moon.**

**Anyway here is the next Chapter of the Forgotten Hero. It mostly takes place in Percy's POV:**

**See you at the Bottom.**

**The Forgotten Hero**

**Chapter 12**

**Percy POV:**

Standing there in front of me was a wall of Hunters. The Hunters outnumbered me 45 to 1.

I did the only logical thing in that situation: sticking my middle finger in the air. Turning on my heels before they could release a deadly cluster a arrows all aiming for my head. Turning back to the Sycamore I darted in through the drooping branches and made my way to the trunk of the tree. I had no longer been there for 3 seconds before the arrows started coming in through the tree in every direction.

Having to duck as arrow came through the branches at blistering pace hitting the trunk and splitting the thick bark. I had to get moving soon or there would be nowhere to lie down or duck. Crawling over to the trunk I got to the side of the tree that had a low thick branch; I rapidly grabbed hold of the branch and lifted myself on to it and began to clamber up the tree.

Left foot on the next one, lunge forward and grabbed the next highest branch with my right and pulled my self up until I now stood just below the top of the tree. Here on the top tree I would have a massive aerial advantage.

Touching the moon necklace and twisting the full moon until it showed a crescent moon, a silver bow appeared. The silver bow had a nice simple design with some faded off patterns and a rather peeled off silver coating. The bow was still the best one I had ever had or used, because I had never had a personal bow, but rather used the bows supplied at camp, which were rather terrible compared to this old one. Luckily for me the bow had been strung already, I didn't want to re-tie it now.

Drawing the bow I found that an arrow had magically appeared in the bow.

Peeking through a small gap at the top of the tree I saw how fiercely the Hunters were firing into the tree, that is when I heard Artemis speak up,"All right Hunters I think he will be quite hurt by now," Artemis shouted, smiling smugly with her teeth showing. I had to act now, standing tall on the low branch, only my body and head appeared out of the top of the tree, I looked down the bow and slowly adjusted my posture instinctively like it was second nature: It must have been Selene's blessing.

Looking at my target; Artemis, I released the arrow and watched it glide through the air silently. The Hunters looked up to see the arrow sailing through the air for their Lady Artemis. Some of the Hunters called out in desperation for their lady to move, but she stood still not realizing the danger she was in.

It was too late when she finally looked up at the arrow to see my smirking face as the arrow struck her in the left collarbone, effectively shattering the bone and plunging it self into the skin. Artemis looked down in shock to see goldinchor spilling down on to her silver uniform. The rest of the hunters looked to see where the arrow had emerged from, to see my smirking face at. Staring at shock of what I had just done to their Leader. Not bothering with their dumbfounded faces I notched my arrow at the large crowd of Hunters before rapidly firing arrow after arrow at them: It was if my body was on autopilot.

Overcoming their initial shock the Hunters drew angry faces whilst their Leader fell slowly to the floor in agony. Rage now filled their eyes as they narrowed them to mere slits. They all drew their bows and aimed at me whilst I carried on my barrage of arrows. But I would never be able to hold all of them off once they started their volley of arrows, so firing my last arrow, one made from pure light. When the arrow hit a Hunter in the arm it exploded in a ball of light blinding a whole section of Hunters: Slinging my bow over my shoulder I hopped down from the branch I stood on. I swiftly made my way down to the bottom of the tree and headed for the area of Hunters who were hit by the light arrow.

When emerging from the tree I saw there was now a massive line of Hunters squirming on the floor holding there damaged eyes. Running past them I rolled forward as to miss an arrow that I saw out of the corner of my eyes. From the roll I got back into my sprint and made it to the edge of the clearing I was in before emerging in to the lush green forest in front of me.

I took a quick glance back at the band of Hunters who still had their bows aimed at me. I saw Artemis telling the Hunters to follow me, just what I needed a group of Immortal girls all simultaneously pissed off at me and had incredible abilities to run though forest easily, without breaking a single sweat.

I started to run, wanting to get as much space between me and them, which is what I would need desperately if I was to survive. I thought why I didn't take myself with Diana to Eos, but Selene had warned me that Diana would need to face a challenge on her own at Eos' place when we got there, so I sent her on her own: I am sure she can handle it. So I was left stranded here to exhausted to use anymore powers to teleport me else where.

Continuing to run through the forest ducking behind trees as arrows whizzed past my head and impaled trees in front of me, my chances of survival were slowly diminishing as I kept on getting more tired. The fact that I was now considerably tired from teleporting twice today and having my body go on autopilot whilst firing all those arrows.

It didn't help that the Hunters didn't seem to tire at all, well at least the elder ones who lead the pack of Hunters. I was still ducking and dodging arrows as arrows sailed past me and occasionally I would hide behind a tree and fire an arrow or two back hitting a Hunter; this went on for what seemed like ages, me taking out one or two before having to back pedal to a safe distance.

I was getting clumsy as a Hunter had managed to sneak around the small arrow war fare and I turned just around just in time to turn my watch in to the sword and greet her knife blade, she was far less superior to me with her close combat skills so I easily disarmed her and kicked her to the side and continued to run deeper into the forest.

Beginning to wonder when this stretch of forest ended I felt a sharp pain course through my shoulder-blade as I realised I had got shot by an arrow, leaving me to yelp in pain. The pain felt worse than salt in a fresh wound. I yanked the arrow out and snapped it in half. The pain was hurting like crazy and a trickle of blood was falling out of my back where it had split the skin and dented the bone. Fortunately the bone hadn't broken but I could already feel my back swelling and it was hurting to just move my arms.

I glanced around to see where the arrow had come from, to see Artemis fully healed standing 100 meters away in a clearing all on her own whilst her Hunters were chasing on my tail. That sly bastard, she had planned this like I was a hunted animal. She began to notch another arrow and was ready to fire when suddenly I stumbled over and she lost sight of me as I tripped over and fell down a small hill. Landing awkwardly on my butt, after further damaging my back, I slowly stood shakily to my feet and looked around to see a few of the older Hunters standing at the ridge of the hill, that I fell down before they all readied their bows to deliver a final blow to end my life.

"Stop," I heard Artemis shout as she walked over to the rim and glared down at me."Zeus wants him alive, that is why I didn't kill him when I could have."

"Why does he want the boy?" Phoebe snarled in response her bow was still aimed at me.

"I don't know why, but I wouldn't want to displease Zeus or get Poseidon to curse us," She grumbled, obviously displeased.

"And do you plan on doing that," I smirked, before pulling out my spear; which lightly glowed with pure light and rammed it into the ground, as I rammed the spear into the ground I heard Artemis screech something like cover your eyes . The spear as I expected erupted into a massive ball of light encasing the entire side of the hill. I reached for my back pocket and pulled out some glasses and sped through the light which was still shining brightly over the forest floor.

Speeding away I felt the light start to diminish. But by the time it had fully cleared I was now running full speed, pushing the nagging feeling to the back of my mind, the thought of how much fucking pain I was in now.

I could hear the Hunters now but I was a good 200-400 meters away now and getting near to the outside world as the forest slowly started to lose the denseness of the trees .

Emerging from the lush forest I stepped out into the bright sunlight facing a small town. I was going to go to the town and try to nick a car: That was a good idea. But what stood in my way and freedom was a train track and it was just my fortune that there was also a train coming round the corner and was quickly approaching the level crossing.

I ran as fast as my tired legs could to try to reach the crossing before the train got there. If it did I would be cornered with nowhere to go. Continuing to sprint I reached the crossing and started to climb over the gate and was just about to make it past the train which was now a few meters away. I got my last leg over the first gate and sprinted to the second victory was mine. Just as I was about to feel victory I felt a sharp pain hit my heel and I stumbled over, I looked to my side the train was approaching quickly I had no chance of survival with a useless heel which wouldn't support my body weight. I looked at the Hunters behind me to see who had fired the arrow. Looking over them quickly I saw Artemis with a look of shock on her face as she saw what was about to happen, it looked like she was the one who had fired it, with her bow in a firing position but with no arrow loaded. But why was she in shock and terror bar the reason I was going to die.

My last thought as the train impaled my now useless body was the Sea. Where I belonged.

**A/N Sorry for the short chapter, just that I had a friend round until 9:30 GMT and had only an hour or so to finish the Chapter before my bed,(Yes I do sleep like normal people.)**

**So yeah sorry again.**

**But remember to check out Slave to the Moon first chapter now on my profile and also Fav, Follow andreview or PM me with any criticism or anything you want me to add or change.**

**And the poll I have finished early because I have decided I am going to do Slave to the Moon first then Hard as Rock.**

**BYE... .**

**A-Quote.**

**Oh yeah before I forget PM me if you might feel up to Beta reading for me my Grammar is atrocious.**

**BYE... (once again).**

**A-Quote.**


	13. An Interesting Challenge

**A/N Hi guys and welcome to the very first Diana Chapter. **

**Thanks for all the positive reviews that I got last chapter and can we keep it up. **

**So with out further ado lets begin.**

**See you at the bottom.**

**The Forgotten Hero**

**Chapter 13**

**Diana POV:**

Emerging from the branches of the Sycamore, we stood in front of a group of Girls who only wore silver, they had surrounded the tree and all pointed bows at Percy. She didn't like it and neither did Percy as she felt him tense next to her. Quickly scanning the group of Girls she spotted one who looked around about twelve or so, she looked like a leader of some sort, with a fur coat draped over her shoulders like one which superman had but fluffier. She also had a certain aura around her, that just emitted confidence and power one which only a God would have. She stood proud and stared into us both almost like she was trying to predict our next move or we were her pray.

From above her Percy hissed something that sounded like 'Hunters' but was hard to tell.

"Hunters, what?" I asked completely bamboozled to what a Hunter or Hunters were bar from them being girls and being led by a twelve-year-old.

Percy turned to me and whispered into my ears "I'll tell you later." He then put his hand on my shoulder and the world swirled around me in a silver spiral like I got sucked in by a black hole, it was not a pleasant feeling at all, it was if she had just been on a roller-coaster with numerous spirals.

The feeling lasted for about a minute before I landed on the ground: Hard. My guts hurt from where I had landed, raising my head out of the grass from where it was originally residing, I sore I was in meadow full of acres of flowers, all different colours from pink to blue to green and you get the idea. The flowers sweetly swayed in the cool breeze that swept across the meadow: It was a truly melancholy scene.

"Hey Percy look at this," I said looking down to the grass I was standing on to see that Percy wasn't there. Wait Percy wasn't there, where could he be, did he decide to stay behind and face the 'Hunters' or did he go somewhere else or worse did he leave me here on purpose, no he would never do that. "So where is he" I thought aloud to myself.

"I can answer that," Someone exclaimed behind me, turning around swiftly grabbing my hunting knifes and brandished them in front of whoever was there. There standing before me was a girl who looked just as old as me maybe even younger."Oh there is no need to raise your weapons to me niece." What how can she be my Aunt she looks younger than me for starters.

"How," Was all I could manage out. The girl had glistening black hair that fell down her back. Her face was very much how mine was young, innocent and lovable.

"Maybe this will help," The girl chimed, before she started to grow in height, she now stood at 5"8' a huge difference from 4"10'. It appeared she had also grown in beauty as well, with her black hair tied in a small bun, the blue eyes she possessed glowed brightly and were almost their own light source she now wore a simple white chiton that flowed down her body to right to the bottom of her knees.

Still bewildered by what she had just done, I struggled to form my next words,"N-nope, I don't"

Rolling her eyes in disappointment," Diana I am your Mothers sister Eos, Goddess of the dawn" She looked back down at me with a smile on her face.

"Oh," I gasped this was the third Goddess I had met apart from Athena and My Mum. I was still getting used to this Greek God thing. "But do you know where Percy is," I asked.

"He is in the forest at the moment being chased by the Hunters," She calmly replied. Oh so Hunters was their names, now where have I heard that before.

"Eos-"

"Please call me Aunt," She smiled sweetly.

"Aunt, who are the Hunters?" I inquired.

"My my you have a lot of questions. Well the Hunters are a band or group of Girls who have sworn off Men for eternity, they devoutly follow their leader Artemis who is the Goddess of the Hunt and generalized as the Goddess of the Moon, but we know that is your Mother and my Sister: Selene."

"But Aunt why are they after Percy." I questioned still completely confused.

"You mean he hasn't told you." She gasped in shock.

"Told me what." I continued.

Sighing she began,"I had hoped he had already told you before sending you too me. Lets begin, see Percy is on the run from the Olympians who are trying to track him down and capture him for the next big war which might come soon or in many centuries from now, but they need to turn him into a God so he can fight for them for eternity, but see Percy doesn't want this, he is trying to escape them and live a separate life away from the Gods after all his friends and Gods forgot about him and chucked him away. The last straw was when his girlfriend cheated on him and he ran away." Eos finished looking sincerely at me.

Again I was lost for words,"Oh... But why didn't he follow me here." I asked.

"Your Mum told him to send you here on your own," Eos informed me.

"But why on my own," I was really becoming persistent now.

Sighing yet again,"I have a challenge for you set by my Husband Astraeus God of Astrology, he wants you to take down his brothers Son's and Daughters as to show that his family is strong too. He wants you to take down Pallas' children, the enforcers of Zeus. They are as followed Nike, Zelos, Bia and Kratos. Nike is the winged Goddess of Victory and showers the victors in precious spoils, Zelos is the winged God of rivalry and envy, Bia she is the Spirit of force, power and strength and leaving the strongest to last Kratos was the God of strength, might and power."

Eagerly I began,"So when do I challenge them." hopping around, my ADHD was running wild.

"You don't, they are simply to powerful for you now, you will be training hard. I was thinking of sending you to Artemis but I don't think you will want to see her for a long time." Eos explained.

"Why. Why won't I want to see her," I quizzed.

"Your not going to like this," She whispered before leaning over to whisper something in my ear which made me boil with anger.

* * *

><p><strong>Artemis POV: <strong>

I watched as the limp lifeless body of Perseus Jackson got slammed into by the train, sending him flying backwards as well as running over some of his body. The train driver put on the brakes but not before effectively disposing of the Half bloods body leaving only his leg impaled on the sharp plow.

I went running over to the train with the Hunters in pursuit, I closed in on the scene and it was messy, Poseidon was not going to like this. There was blood all over the rails and ground near them. Just then the mortal decided to get out and have a look. It was a stocky woman who had left the cabin of the train, she looked as if she had just thrown up or she was about to.

Using the mist I sent her away and made her forget about what happened today. No mortals would interfere. I looked at disgust at the leg of the famous Percy Jackson, the arrow I had shot was still lodged in his heel. I sent the hunters to look for and dispose of the remaining parts but they couldn't find any. They had probably been destroyed or sent straight to Elysium.

The feeling was building up in her stomach again, the one she felt was the worst: Guilt. She had killed an innocent Demigod for just running away from his problems, what for so Zeus could have him in his army. She had killed Percy Jackson, what was Poseidon going to do, kill her, the Hunters, curse them or destroy them. The possibilities were endless.

I scooped up the leg of Percy and held it in her arms whilst the blood poured out of the massive hole, I began to softly cry, I got surprised that I was crying over a boy, but this was no boy it was the Hero of Olympus and I had killed him for no other reason than him out-smarting whilst we hunted him. I knew what I was doing and it was malicious in every intent, but I instantly regretted my decision as he fell over and lay helpless as the train came speeding for him.

I hoped it was painless and quick, it sure looked it, be that it was messy.

Looking back at the scene once more she flashed in to the council room of Olympus still holding the leg. I had meant to have left it at the incident but forgot to put it down.

I had messed up big time as Father flashed in an instantly spotted the bloody leg which I held.

"Artemis, what is that." He questioned.

"Erm... Well I would first like to call a council meeting." I hesitantly replied.

"Okay then," He said shrugging his shoulders still surprised by me holding a leg and launched a lighting bolt into the sky, following by a loud eruption. Making my way over to my throne, the other Olympians started to make their way in by flashing into their thrones.

By the time they were all in their thrones, all the Gods and Goddesses had spotted the bloody leg in my hands. Getting many questioning looks from all the Gods I slumped into my seat as to avoid their gazes at me and pulled my hood over my eyes to cover the now fresh tears on my face.

As I was beginning to wonder when Zeus would start the meeting I had accidentally called for he began."Olympians we are here today to discuss whatever Artemis has to talk to us about. Preferably why she is holding a severed leg." Zeus bellowed over the chatting Olympians instantly drawing all their gazes over to me. I felt a million eyes on me, even though it was nothing compared to that.

"Well Artemis, what is it," Apollo questioned.

"Yeah, come on dear, I have somewhere I need to go to." Aphrodite scolded, as if she had anything important to do apart from make-up.

Slowly starting to getting to my feet as the small talk of the rest of the Olympians died down, "Poseidon please don't kill my Hunters for this, because I am the sole perpetrator for this," I shakily requested.

"Go on Artemis, I will be the judge of whatever it is." He responded.

"This leg here is the only remnant of Percy Jackson as I killed him by shooting him and he fell into the path of a train." I mumbled of, instantly the room got colder and darker, as Hestia looked down and started to blubber, she and Percy were very good friends after he got her throne back, her crying dimmed the hearth to a weak orange colour and barely illuminated their faces enough to see.

But what I did see was the enraged face of Poseidon, who yelled in rage and started to glow a bright blue.

He pointed a finger at me and bellowed in rage,"I want you show me what you did,"

I shivered as he would see what I did and why I did it, I didn't hesitate as I waved my hand and a screen appeared and showed the scene of my rage as I shot the boy as he climbed the gates and stumbled to his death it wasn't any better as I watched it again and this time I started to cry properly, but was hit out of my crying as a hand forcefully smacked me across the face and I flooded with rage.

Who dare hit me and get away with. I looked up and saw the face of an even more enraged Sea God and I instantly cowered in fear as I looked in to his eyes to see swirling whirlpools. Apollo interrupted him before he could kill me.

"Woah man. No need to hit her." Apollo shouted across the room.

"Yes there is, she killed my son mercilessly on purpose, even though she got instructed not to kill him," He bellowed with rage building in him." I Poseidon God of the Seas curse you and your Hunters, until you find a way to repay me and you better start looking through the Underworld Hades," He shouted before disappearing in a wave of water that submerged him.

I slumped to the ground tears now clouding my vision as I sat on the floor bawling my eyes out and what was worse is that I had gotten the Hunters in unnecessary danger because of my quick thinking.

Father and My Brother came over to comfort me but I waved them away and continued to cry before flashing back to the camp the Hunters had set up and cried myself to sleep that night: Never had I felt so weak.

**A/N So did you like it or didn't you. I think you will like the coming chapters, tonnes of emotions and fights (maybe), so hang on for the ride.**

**Remember to Fav/Follow if you haven't already. PM or Review with ideas/criticism or if you just like the story so far.**

**BYE... .**

**A-Quote. **


	14. Day One of Revenge: First Blood

**A/N So guys my Computer will be going to my local computer store to get repaired and I am currently using my Mum's Laptop, this is also one of the reasons why I haven't updated for two days because she has been using it.**

**Anyway please enjoy.**

**See you at the bottom.**

**The Forgotten Hero**

**Chapter 14:**

**Diana POV: (1 Year Later)**

When Eos had told me of the news that Percy was dead I had cried for days and was so filled with anger I could not even control my own emotions, but then Eos had told me or rather my Aunt told me, what would Percy think of my behaviour and she was right; I was emotionally unstable and would randomly get very angry, I may have only known Percy for 2 days, but I could tell that he was as close to big brother to me than anyone had ever been.

So, after what Eos had told me she and I had settled down I was sent to train with Hecate, Hecate was a family friend of my Mothers, there was also an Ex-hunter,who was the daughter of Hermes, her name is Skyla.

At first I objected saying I wanted to go back to Mom and not train, but I remembered that Aunt Eos' husband stood a huge amount to lose if I backed out of the challenge, so I went and trained and how glad I did.

The months of training went by in a blur, I now had the blessing of Hecate so I could conjure spells and make effective potions. Now that I had Hecate's blessing I was a very powerful, not God powerful, but Demigod powerful being able to perform magic at will and fight.

Skyla, the Ex-Hunter was a one of Hermes' only blessed daughters, she was stealthy, quick and good at stealing. She became an Ex-Hunter when she was raped by a cruel man who now lies in Tartarus, when she was kicked out of the Hunt her immortality was kept, but she was no-longer allowed to travel with the Hunt because she was no-longer a virgin; But the time had done her well she was an amazingly skilled archer and hunter, it helped that she was a Daughter of Hermes and now could shoot like Apollo with her refined shooting technique.

I was now an expert in many different skills due to my training, but was still lacking in one; I was now skilled in hunting, archery, stealth and speed thanks to my mentor Skyla and was now skilled in witchcraft and potions thanks to Hecate: But I still had minimum skill in close combat due to none of teachers being particularly skilled in that field of combat.

Just carrying my two knives was like a burden or mockery to me not being able to use them although I could throw them quite well, but right now I am on a small mission set by Skyla, a small revenge task.

*Flashback*

"Diana wake up, it's breakfast." Skyla shouted through the tent's door, slowly I awoke stretching my sore limbs from yesterday's training, I did marathon running in Portland I had won with ease as I have gained a very Cardio-vascular system ever since my training with Skyla. It probably looked weird, an 11-year-old besting 20 year olds, but I had won in the end of the day.

Climbing out of bed I went and picked up my little costume Hecate made me wear; the costume was nice and all, but I didn't think I needed it, sure it was made of a flexible material that grew and bended with me plus it was breathable. The actual look was nice to, it was completely silver, but it looked like the Hunters one almost as if it was based on it ,but it had minor differences, for one it had a full moon on the back with gold stitching around it, second on the arms it had two red strips of leather on used to hold my two knives and finally the skirt I had a blue trimming around it and had the ability to change from a skirt to trousers, pretty sweet: But I didn't really need it was more used as a brand, so when I helped Demigods and others they would remember the girl in silver.

So, I put the uniform on and headed out the tent flap into the small camp Skyla and I had founded, it was composed of two small tents one for me and the other for Skyla, Hecate didn't travel with us only helped me with my training because she was a Goddess and was needed elsewhere.

I went to the small fire pit in the middle of the camp, to smell bacon which Skyla had stolen from the convenience store, thinking of it most of our food was stolen, easier than hunting and a more suited to Skyla's abilities.

Sitting down next to Skyla I saw her filling up our plates with 2 strips of crispy bacon, yum. As if she knew I was there next to her Skyla said, "Glad you have awoken Diana, I have a small mission for you, but I think we should eat first, don't you."

"Yeah, I'm ravished Skyla," I replied eying up the bacon.

"Well here you go, tuck in," Skyla said offering me the plate of bacon; it was still warm so I had to wait for it to cool down unfortunately.

"So, Skyla whiles we wait for it to cool down shall we discuss the mission you are going to give me," I asked whilst blowing on the bacon trying to cool it down.

"Very well, Diana it has been a year since we met and also a year since your friend's death, I was thinking of revenge on the Hunters and Artemis," She said with a sly smile on, almost an evil smile.

"That sounds good, now what do you have in plan." I smiled back; the thought of revenge warmed my heart.

"Come close," I shuffled closer so I was right next to her, "I think you should first spray paint the words Percy 2015 on all the tents today, as to remind them of their sins and then tomorrow you shall send animals into their campsite, too many to kill and it will overwhelm them and then on the last day I think it will be funny to throw a love potion into the camp that has all sorts of effects and then cast a fake illusion of Percy or a man in the camp and we shall record it."

"Well, that is sure a lot, but sounds heck-a funny, I'll do it," I replied brightly a huge smile plastered all over my face: That will teach them for killing my big bro.

The rest of the day went fine testing all my magic and potion brewing to a limit; I first had to make an un-washable spray paint, then I practiced herding animals with illusions and potions I found the illusions worked better and lastly I brewed a love potion that would make whoever smelled it instantly fall in love with the next male they lay their eyes on for at least a day or maybe even more it was slightly un-predictable.

I headed off at roughly around 6pm for the camp, it is located around 5 miles away a nice jog.

*END of Flashback*

I looked over the camp from the tree I sat in at the moment. Whilst in the tree I had spotted six hunters on guard duty spread evenly around the perimeter of the camp, it was going to be tough to get past them as they were obviously very skilled hunters tasked to guard the camp, but wasn't that the fun of the challenge that it would actually test me.

I hopped around the trees trying to find a nice vantage point to sneak into the camp, just then a thought passed through my head.

Reaching down to my bag which Hecate enchanted, it was a bottomless bag that could hold almost everything and I could call for something in it and it would come to me, it was a nice item. I called through the bag asking for a smoke bomb; it flew out and into my outstretched hand.

I lobbed the item to left of my tree and as I expected the Hunter there called for some back up saying there was an intruder, which there was just not there. I snuck around the trees heading for the far right of the camp where there was only one Hunter; I easily snuck past her and headed into the camp.

I headed for the desired tent: Artemis'. Approaching the tent cans in hand I quickly sprayed the words Percy 2015 on the side with a bit of my artistic flair. Looking proudly at my vandalism, I got thrown out of my thoughts as I heard a voice full of authority shouting at me "Hey, child what are you doing," turning around there was Artemis running towards me, without thinking I bolted through the camp and straight into a band of Hunters blocking the exit: I was trapped.

Turning around I saw Artemis was closing in on me and so were the Hunters. I grabbed the last smoke bomb and chucked it on the ground I quickly murmured a Greek spell and there was now two of me; an exact clone of me. My clone ran left and I ran right, the Hunters probably saw two of me run in different directions and heard Artemis call, "Phoebe take left with some Hunters and Thalia you take Atlanta and go right."

I didn't know who they were but obviously important Hunters or powerful ones, that was confirmed as arrows went whizzing past my head and a flash of lightning; so one of them is a daughter of Zeus this is not going to be fun.

Continuing to run with items flying past me I headed for the exit of the clearing, but just as I was about to make it past the exit a bolt of lightning struck me on leg, charring it and I fell to the ground not from the pain, it didn't hurt that much but because I had tripped.

Tumbling to the ground the two hunters in pursuit of me caught up to me and the one named Thalia pinned me under her weight; I was successfully trapped. The girl named Atlanta ran off to find Artemis whilst I was left in the company of Thalia.

There was an awkward silence until I broke it with the smartest comment I could think of, "Sup."

"What," Thalia snapped back, jeez someone is on their time of the month.

"I said, Sup," I said slowly like I was speaking to a toddler.

"Don't patronize me, I heard you first time." She said again with as much annoyance as the first time.

"Just wondering why you burnt my leg," I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Shut up, Artemis will ask you more important questions," She snapped again.

After that there was a deathly silence whilst we waited for Artemis. I heard some footsteps and so must have Thalia and she turned around to look at Artemis who was approaching us two with the rest of the hunters behind her.

Just then as they started to approach an arrow flew past my head and hit Thalia in the head, it was shaped like a boxing glove fist and knocked her out. The body of Thalia slumped over me and I reacted quickly pushing her body off me and sprinting away from the scene and into the forest hearing Artemis bark an order, but I was long gone.

See you tomorrow.

I made my way back to camp to see Skyla carving a small sculpture to pass the time.

"Hi Skyla, I did it," I beamed not wanting to tell her about my little predicament.

"What took you so long," She said bluntly.

"I got caught," I sighed; she could easily read through my lies.

"I know who else would have saved you."

"What, that was you," I replied; I was shocked that it was her, not because she was not good at archery but because she was there to save me.

"Yeah, now let's start to prepare for tomorrow, it is going to be fun," She smirked at me and we went to our separate tents for a good nights sleep.

**A/N I will release the second Prank tomorrow and maybe the third if I have time to.**

**Anyway did you like or not PM or Review with tips or criticism. And Fav/Follow to it pushes me more.**

**Expect the next chapter of Slave to the Moon on tuesday.**

**BYE... .**

**A-Quote. **


	15. Day Two: The Hunts Gets Stampeded

**A/N Guys I have decided to stop Slave to the Moon and plan on releasing the next update on the 18th October for it. I also plan on not doing a Pertemis for it, but rather a Perper or another suggestion from you guys. Leave a review either on this story or my other ones. TA**

**So Lets get to the next chapter of The Forgotten Hero, where we join Diana for the next two pranks.**

**See you at the bottom.**

I walked out of the tent with a bag under each arm; the bags contained some magic scrolls, the scrolls were ancient Greek spells for illusions. The bag was a gift from Hecate and she would be picking out which illusions she made. She had a few ideas; maybe she could make a wolf, to chase after the animals or possibly someone holding some tasty food and yes these were both possible.

She continued to ponder through her thoughts until some harshly tapped her on the shoulder, it was Skyla, "Yo Earth to Diana, anyone there," she mocked lightly knocking my head.

"Erhh, sorry was kind of thinking about what illusion to cast and was not focusing on the real world," I said sitting down next to Skyla who was frying some food in the pan over the hot flames.

"Well you thought of any illusions," Skyla asked tilting her slightly and staring into my eyes with thought.

"I thought I would try herding some wild animals then create an illusion of a pack of Wolves and chase them to camp."

"Sounds like a good idea, but remember not to be caught this time," she smirked flashing me a knowing grin of what happened yesterday.

"I'll make sure. Now what is for breakfast, I don't recall eating last night." I asked, Skyla's eyes shot back to the pan and cursed. "What?" I asked obliviously.

"The bacon burned a bit, should be fine, I hope." She huffed annoyed with her mistake.

"That's fine, now pass me a piece," I demanded handing her a clean plate.

Most of the morning went smoothly; I chose a spell, brewed a potion to draw the animals in and generally talked in the camp.

It was bordering on midday with the Sun beating down on us from high in the sky, the air was motionless and the sky a bright blue without a cloud in the sky. The Forest near are camp was a bright green instead of its gloomy brown and dark green.

I was sitting down taking in the view of the hills as they rolled away with the tall grass standing still and birds flying from tree to tree, it was peaceful, for now at least. Skyla came over to me and sat down next to me, Skyla was not normally calm like this, she was most often doing something trying to stay occupied or sleeping, but there was not much to do today with not having to look after me and their being little training to do on such a hot day like today.

As I suspected Skyla's ADHD had got the better of her and she turned to face me with a quizzical look on her face, "Diana when do you plan on setting off."

Looking back at her a warm smile on my lips, "Skyla in all honesty I am contempt with just sitting here for now, but I will be setting off soon."

"It's not that I want you gone, I was simply curious. Carry on," she said, but soon sighed with relief as the sun warmed her face and she fell on to her back absorbing the Sun's heat. I just shuck my head knowingly, she was not going to enjoy being motionless for too long and would have to do something soon. I followed her actions and I let my back fall down and lie on the crisp grass as I stretched out my arms and relaxed. It was if all the stress of losing Percy and other things went away and I could just relax for a few seconds in the Sun and bask in its warmth.

Leaning on her elbow, Skyla raised herself to look at me, she had a questioning look on her face, "Diana I don't think I have ever asked, but why did Percy leave and find you." She was right she had never asked me and I was not prepared for this, I mean I could answer it easily as I knew his story, but I did not think she would have asked now. Skyla knew how Percy had died when Lady Eos or my Aunt told her and she knew why she was training me, but I was still too weak to challenge Pallas' children; Diana was deciding whether to send me to Camp Half-Blood or Jupiter, if I had the choice I would choose Half-Blood since it was more relaxed and I could sweep under the radar and practice tirelessly at fighting or Skyla was thinking of sending me to train with one of her old trainers who was a Male. I had gotten over my fear for Males a long time ago, as I realised that not all were bad and why should I hat all of them when only so few were horrible to me.

"Diana are you telling me or not," Skyla asked looking at me sternly, she wanted an answer.

"All right then, Percy was a famous hero for the Greeks defeating the Titans and the Gaia for them, he was their best warrior/fighter no question. But a month after the war he became forgotten, his friends had not talked to him, his girlfriend cheated on him, his father wouldn't except his offerings and he decided to leave and forget about camp and instead head to Canada for a long time, to escape all of the fighting and memories. Whilst he was walking up to Canada he met my mother, Selene, they had become quick friends and I even saw them in the same bed with her on top of him," Skyla shot me a puzzled face," No, no not like that they both had clothes on, well most of them on anyway, I'll continue. It was the day of my Birthday and we were celebrating outside after I had been given my presents, but Artemis I believe turned up and ruined it, forced Percy to flee but Mum told him to bring me so we teleported to the forest where the Hunters were and you know the rest, Skyla."

"Well I can quite clearly see you liked him as a friend speaking so fondly of him and all, but I think we have spent too much time here relaxing and you better head off for the Hunters camp." Skyla murmured, I think she may have enjoyed our little relaxation.

"Yeah I better be off, it isn't far from here. I'll see you later," I said standing to my feet and brushing the dried grass off my uniform and picked up my backpack with the necessary potions and spells to use.

"We will talk later about your future with me." I wondered what she meant by this but was already starting to run in the direction of the Hunter's camp. Like most of their camps they were in clearing of forests so Diana had headed off for the forest next to their own camp.

The forest was illuminated by the afternoon Sun but it would be setting soon as it was autumn time. The trees in the forest were tall one, but easy to climb, I thought it would it would be easier to heard the heard the animals this way.

After a while of hopping from tree to tree I had collected a large array of animals to charge the Hunters camp now I had collected them and they were happily eating the wild life I now had to chant,**"λύκος έρθει εμπρός και να κοσμήσει τον κόσμο" **(roughly translates to "wolf come forth and grace this world")the air around the animals which included; 30 stags, 15 deer and about 40 other wild animals including a bear, started to shimmer and distort as normal and then out from the air leaped a black wolf; the wolf had dark black hair, with ferocious eyes that dared the others to attack its posture was different aswell it was much larger than any other wolf I had seen and was not a wolf you wanted to mess with, it gave out an throaty snarl at the surrounding animals, this turned the entire place to chaos, the animals shocked at the sudden intruder scarpered away only to be herded in the way of the camp, I did this by mind controlling the wolf which I had conjured, it was rather simple.

I followed the path of destruction from wolf and animals. Even with my expert eyes I could only see the wolf's tail in the distance chasing a large mass of animals, deciding I wanted to see the destruction I ran after the wolf taking long strides to catch it up, it was bliss running through the now dark forest as the sun started to set, the trees were sending creepy shadows as they were very elongated and the ground was torn up from all the animals, but surprisingly it felt almost natural until aloud scream filled the air, thinking aloud, "that must be the Hunters now."

I sped a head and climbed a tree a safe distance away and watched as the scene unfolded before me, if only I had brought my camera. The Hunters were shouting for help from the others as they would dare not fire at the animals, as they were Artemis' sacred animals, within in seconds a stag steam-ploughed through a tent causing shrieks to emerge from it as the Stag carried of the tent not knowing where it was going.

Then came a rather pissed off Artemis, she came out her tent with a think scowl on, if only looks could kill, I held my breath and watched her movement. She gave out a loud shout which was pretty much indistinguishable from where I sat, suddenly all the animals stopped, but not before almost destroying all the tents. Then the animals ran away without a seconds notice leaving my wolf alone on its own, time to end the show I silently hopped down from my perch giving one last look at the scary wolf before making him dis-appear.

A smirk was still embedded on my face as I ran back to camp, replaying the memory of their camp being destroyed over and over again, it brought a warm feeling to my stomach and I was almost contempt with my revenge just tomorrow I supposed.

Until tomorrow Hunters, remember to bring your shame hats as I show you up once again.

**A/N What did you guys think then, and remember to drop who you want to be Percy's partner in Slave to the Moon either give a review or PM me and I will keep tally for you guys.**

**Oh before I go I thought of a new story to do after Hard as Rock.**

**It goes like:**

**Title: -undecided- (you can pick if you like it, and PM me or REVIEW with your idea.)**

_**Summary: (not final summary just brief one with more info) Percy is part of an exclusive Demi-God system in Europe, yes that is right the Gods have children in Europe, this group of Demi-Gods are highly trained and can face almost anything on their own, what happens when their leaders send them on a mission to America. They are escorted over to North America by the Hero's of Olympus and what happens when they are all needed for a war for survival.**_

_**Before HoO and AU plus OoC and OC and follows a different Gaia war if I want. Pairings (Percy J., Piper,OC,Calypso,goddesses [not all of them but I haven't decided who he will pair with so many possibilities] ) (Luke C., Annabeth.)**_

_**Estimated words 60,000 - 100,000 30+ chapters, Romance,Friendship and Adventure.**_

_**Drop a review if you like it or PM me with ideas **_

**Anyway continuing remember to FAV and Follow we are almost at 100 and PM or Review with hate/Love or criticism.**

**See you on Tuesday with final prank and the future of Diana.**

**BYE... .**

**A-Quote. **


	16. Sorry

**The previous update I just did I may if accidentally of re-uploaded Chapter 14 but I have made amends to this and replaced it with the right chapter: Chapter 15.**

**It is now out and I am thanking you for telling me within a short space time. I hope the damage is not already fatal though.**

**See you on Tuesday and remember FAV/FOLLOW and PM/REVIEW**

**TA**

**BYE... .**

**A-Quote Again sorry**


	17. Day Three: Love is in the Air

**A/N Hi guys so sorry about the late update, but from now on I will be updating 2-3 times a week and no more, so sorry guys. :(**

**But what intend to do on Saturday is release another TFH chapter but with small previews to ****Hard as Rock**** and ****Children of Europe **

**They will be roughly 500 - 1000 words long and you get to decide which one I do first and what the pairing are.**

**Anyway more info at the bottom.**

**See you down South.**

**The Forgotten Hero**

**Chapter 16**

**Diana POV: (next morning)**

I stood over my brewing station looking at the fumes coming from the various glass bottles which all contained different potions with different effects. Right now I was focusing on the biggest one; it was a sickly pink colour with big white bubbles, it was my love potion, the fumes it gave off were a cloudy pink that smells like roses and flowers, the effects are almost instantaneous as soon as you get a good smell you fall madly in love with the next person you see who is not your Gender, the problem is that I don't know how long it will work for, so I could get in a lot of trouble, but this is revenge.

The room where I brewed my potions was in my tent, but not the same room, it was actually in a separate room and it is quite spacious. I normally wouldn't spend a lot of time in the room since most of the time I am killing monsters, getting tea or hanging out and training with Skyla who I might add is an excellent teacher. So the table is in the middle and covered in glass bottles and books or pieces of paper, by the table there is a book case which contains many of Hecate's potions and spells but also some of mine which I made in my spare time, to the left of the bookshelf is some shelf which contain all my ingredients and apparatus. Luckily for me I don't do any washing up thanks to Hecate telling me a spell for washing up.

On the table right now I was currently as you know brewing my love potion, what you didn't know is I was also attempting to make an invisibility potion, now these I find the most difficult to make, so far out of my 23 attempts only 1 has worked and that was only for 30 seconds so I am not that hopeful.

Looking at the invisibility potion it appears to be making weird noises and puffs of grey smoke are billowing out, that doesn't normally happen. I started to step away in anticipation of an explosion, I also grabbed the love potion, and I don't want to be making a new one. Just then Skyla called me from outside something to do with plan so I hurried out of the room potion in one hand and the other one slammed the door. As soon as I left the room I heard a small explosion come from the room and the gas seeped out from the bottom of the door.

"Diana what was that," I heard Skyla shout from outside.

"Oh… nothing, yeah nothing," I shouted back and headed for the tent flap before Skyla could come in, almost as if she had read my mind Skyla shot through the door and was now facing me and the dark smoke.

"Oh really," Skyla smirked, a wide grin on her face. Wait hold up she isn't bothered something must be up.

"What's wrong with you then," I questioned, completely baffled by her lack of anger towards my disaster.

"What?" She responded with a questioning look on her face.

"I mean why are you not mad that I blew up the back of my tent. Normally you would have given me chores or press-ups to do by now. Don't get me wrong I don't mind you not being mad."

"Well I am going to give you chores," my heart sank as she said this, "but you can do them later after your final prank, and then I will give you your punishment but you should probably be off now." She calmly responded with a sly smile etched on her face. Well at least I don't have chores: For now anyway.

"But Skyla how am I meant to infiltrate the Hunters camp without my potion." I asked now that my invisibility potion had gone up in flames.

"Simple, you will be joining the Hunters today," Skyla said nonchalantly as if she was talking about the weather, but I on the other hand was just confused; first she wants to get revenge on the Hunters, now she wants me to join them.

"What?" I asked, my mouth agape with the recent news I had just been given.

"Yeah you heard me, you are joining the Hunt, but don't do any of that virgin shit or non-aging thing yet or ever; you won't need it." Well that makes it so much better… Not!

"Come on can't I just sneak in and leave the bottle open and cast the spell."

Shaking her head side to side, "Think about it, if you join the Hunt leave the potion and reveal to them it was you and then cast the spell, you will embarrass Lady Artemis even more."

Realisation dawned on me; yes this was a good idea and a mighty cunning one. "I accept this challenge; now load me up some arrows and a back pack."

"Aye-Aye Captain," Skyla mocked and strolled out the tent leaving me on my own too well in my thoughts; such as should I record it, hell yeah. And what should my name be… I could have Destiny, yeah I'll have Destiny.

Now that is sorted I think I will get some food before I set off.

I walked over to the ablaze camp fire and Skyla was sitting there alone: As usual. "Hi Sky. You got any food."

"Sorry Diana, you got to look hungry to make it look legit, so sorry." She chortled, great now I can't have any food today, might as well tell her about my new name: Destiny.

"Skyla, when I go to the Hunt, should I change my name. I thought Destiny would be nice."

"I don't like it too much if I am honest, it may be too memorable. If you want my opinion I would think something like Isabelle would be nice."

"Oh ok, I think I like that... I'll be off now, see you soon." I said waving at Skyla, as I began to walk away from her with an empty stomach and an ounce of fear in my mind.

I began to start jogging through the woods, making sure to roll in the dirt mud and bushes; might as well try and look like I am being hunted by monsters.

My jeans and white T-Shirt were now coated in fresh mud and leaves and stank of sweat; I was officially ready to show myself to the Hunt.

I ran through the tall trees which surrounded the large clearing, in the clearing there was the Hunters tents all in silver and lots of teenage girls walking around the camp. I spotted Artemis' tent easily as it had the words Percy 2015 on it still. I was now looking out on to the camp when two girls walked up to me one I spotted was Thalia, the one who shot me with lighting and the other I did not know of; luckily for me I had changed my appearance, wearing jeans and a simple T-shirt, auburn hair instead of blonde but I still kept my silver eyes.

Thalia ran up to me with her eyes focusing on me and her black hair running wild behind her, the other one jogged up behind her with almost who had almost white hair, bright blue eyes and pale skin.

Thalia began to speak fist giving a curt little bow and the other one giving a much more gracious bow, "M'Lady glad you are back from your hunt so soon," Thalia greeted. What, I am not their Lady that is Artemis not me, do I look like her, I have only seen her once and I didn't see her long, I must look like her that is why she called me 'M'Lady' right.

Thinking quickly I came up with my most intelligent answer, "Excuse me. What?"

The other girl now spoke, "What do you mean, you are our Lady Artemis."

Shaking my head quickly, "No, no I am not Artemis; I am just looking for a place to stay."

Thalia had a look of shame on her face that she had so quickly mistaken me for her 'Leader'. "Oh, I am sorry you just look very similar, I think we should introduce ourselves; I am Thalia, a daughter of Zeus and this is Chloe, a daughter of Iris. Would you care to tell us your name since we have told you who we are, I find it appropriate that you tell us who you are?"

Shifting my feet nervously I hadn't thought of a God to use yet, "I am Isabelle, a daughter of Hecate," It was the first Goddess to come to my head and I was certainly not saying my mother, but since I had magical powers might as well say Hecate.

Chloe spoke up, "Don't mind my questioning, but you don't look like a lot of the Hecate children, most have purple eyes and black hair."

"I know, I get that a lot, but let me show you some of my magic," I quickly mumbled a Greek spell and out of nowhere a beam of light shot from my outstretched hand and into the sky, "Is that good enough proof."

"Guess so," they simultaneously murmured.

From behind them a voice could be heard, it sounded like a girls, so by my powers of deduction it must be a Hunter. The girl trotted up to the two girl's sides and there in front of me stood Artemis, the only Goddess I had learnt to loathe with a passion, the one who had killed my best friend.

"Thalia, who is this," she asked looking quite annoyed.

"M'Lady," she gave a bow and carried on, "this is Isabelle, a daughter or Hecate. And why do you look so moody today."

"Thalia it is just that we have another mouth to feed and with that stupid curse of Poseidon on us I can't hunt anymore now that all our arrows and weapons miraculously miss 9 out of 10 times."

Wondering why Poseidon had cursed her with this I asked Artemis. "Sorry to be a nuisance, but why did Poseidon curse you?"

Artemis' face flashed a look of sorrow before it was yet again removed by her stern one, "Poseidon cursed us because I killed his favourite son, Perseus Jackson Hero of Olympus." She replied bitterly. I knew Artemis had accidently killed Percy, but I did not know Poseidon had cursed her band of Hunters. Artemis noticed that I was in a heavy thought bubble, "Excuse me child is there anything wrong."

"What. No everything is fine thanks." I said trying to make my face neutral again.

"Ok… By the way child could I ask why you are here?" Artemis asked me.

"Ermm yes I am, I would like to join or seek refuge here in the Hunt," I replied coolly not breaking a sweat. She seemed to accept the lie and continue on asking me questions of how and why I want to join, all of these questions I made up false replies, eventually she had fully questioned me and I was sent on my way to find a tent and unpack my items and go meet the rest of the Hunters around the Campfire for a meeting: Now I could set the trap.

I went to the tent and unpacked my hoody with a Doctor's mask in one of the pockets, since I hadn't been given my Silver parka or any uniform I could wear whatever I wanted tonight so I wore the hoody, jeans and sneakers as well as my backpack with the potion in.

I slipped out the tent and made my way to the campfire which was already ablaze and roaring away, it was easy enough to sneak out the potion of my backpack and place it in my pocket. I sat on one of the logs that surrounded the fire, the fire was rather warm and I could feel myself overheating slowly even from a good six feet away; Gods know how some sit 3 feet away.

I found myself being thrown into a conversation by two girls who sat next to me, I think one of theirs name was Casey , but I wasn't really listening or care I just wanted to finish the prank. Their attention was driven away from me when Lady Artemis entered the circle and all the Hunters stood up to bow, as they did I took the bottle out and uncapped the potion, I then slid it in-between two logs before standing myself and bowing.

All the Hunters sat down and continued their conversations meanwhile I slipped to the back of the crowd and waited. I waited a good five minutes before slipping my mask on and pulled my hoody over the mask so no one could see my face.

I didn't have to wait long before I could see that some of the Hunters eyes had gone dreary and almost as if they were falling asleep, I took that as a sign they were poisoned by the potion. I refrained myself from making a Percy, instead I had a much more embarrassing idea up my sleeve: Apollo.

I quickly murmured the Greek spell and a replica of Apollo dropped from the sky and appeared just out of view from the Hunters who were still gathered round the fire. Shouting I pointed to fake Apollo, "Guys look it is a _Man_" all the Hunters faces turned to the Apollo some with a look of hate, other that weird dreamy look and finally Artemis with a look of annoyance.

Pulling out my camera I began to record secretly as the madness began, firstly some of the girl, mostly the little girls shot the Greek God a look that said 'Go away', but on the other hand, the much funnier hand, some of the Hunter broke into a run heading in his direction. Artemis must of thought they were going to attack him as she wore a proud smile, but that quickly diminished when they bore open arms to him and were shouting how much they love him, now Artemis' eyes were red with anger as she looked upon some of her most favoured Hunters chase the Sun god round the campsite trying to touch him. All of this I caught on tape, eventually Artemis lost her cool and began to shoot arrows at her younger brother.

Some of them caught him on the head, arm, and back, plus some where the sun doesn't shine. It was rather amusing.

But all fun must come to an end when Artemis shot an arrow that would of wounded the Sun God but instead it made the illusion disappear and the Hunters who followed him look around desperately trying to find where there _lover _had gone.

I quickly shut the camera off with all the footage I needed and began to slowly trudge away as to not gain unwanted attention from the Moon Goddess, luckily for me she was too busy trying to help the distraught Hunters and that allowed me to break away back to my own camp where Skyla would be waiting for me.

**So did you like. YES/NO drop a review with ideas or criticism.**

**And for the two previews I would like you all to drop pairing ideas as reviews on either this story or Slave to the Moon and make also pairings for Slave to the Moon.**

**And remember to FAV and FOLLOW if you like it and PM me with ideas/concern or other things.**

**BYE... .**

**A-Quote. **


	18. An Unusual Meeting

**A/N Welcome back to the next chapter. In this chapter we have the return of the one the only Artemis. No I am just kidding we have ****Percy Jackson.**

**Yeah now that is over the Previews will be at the bottom of the story so yeah check it out.**

**See ya at the bottom...**

**The Forgotten Hero**

**Percy POV:**

It was painless, you know death. All I could see was darkness as the train slammed into me, I couldn't feel myself getting mangled and crushed, body parts being severed from my body: It was painless. The only emotion I felt was curiosity, curiosity to where I was going, what is going to happen. I've been to the underworld before; I have even bribed Charon to let me and my friends into the underworld. The underworld was nice, not evil as depicting by all faiths from around the globe, then again I wouldn't spend a vacation there, but it was nonetheless nice, especially Hades' Palace, modelled to look like Olympus, not that it needs to look like that anymore since he is allowed there, anyway I was saying Hades' palace also has some of the most dazzling halls and rooms as well as dungeons: I should know.

I was still in the darkness; I didn't think it took this long to get to Hades' realm: Well how should I know. Maybe I would see all my friends, get into Elysium or maybe I was already on my third rebirth and the Isle of the Blessed awaited me; in fact should I go for re-birth, but then I wouldn't ever get to see my friends again. I could see Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Michel Yew, Zoe Nightshade, Bianca di Angelo and Luke Castellan, all of these were my friends who I had lost; even Luke he had done what he thought was right and had loathed the Gods, which is what I felt most of the time after the war with Gaea.

The darkness ended with an unfamiliar scene; he was expecting the line of people trying to board the single boat, but instead he was faced with an unfamiliar scene. It was almost as dark as the previous darkness, but a tint lighter. From the minimal light coming from the dust coated lights he could tell he was in a large throne room of a palace, with its strange carvings in the wall with an ancient language chiselled into the wall below the carvings, probably describing what the carving explained.

His eyes cast over to the thrones in the room, from what he could make out there was only 6 and couple of blank spaces as if some of them had been moved or destroyed. One of the thrones which was situated in the dead centre of the room was giving off an ominous glow, on the throne it looked as if it showed space; with its burning stars, colourful galaxies and circular planets, even some of the stars were disappearing and another formed a few inches away: It was intriguing. The throne to the left of that was one of pure darkness and almost absorbed the light in the room and replaced it with darkness; jeez there is a lot of dark here, the actual throne was not as tall or grand as the first one, but still stood at an impressive 15-20 feet tall making him feel rather un-important.

Tucked away in the far left corner of the wall was another throne, it was like a polar opposite to the second one, this one gave off a lot of light; not enough to illuminate the room, but enough so I could quite clearly see the features of it; it had a bright colourful mosaic of the sun coming over bright green hills and reflecting on a sparkling blue lake; I didn't even know it was possible to get that much detail on a painting let alone a mosaic.

To the right of the first throne was another throne, much like the one which was tucked away in the corner, it also gave off a gentle glow and showed another mosaic; this one if I may say so was somehow better than the first and it was showing a bright blue sky with clouds floating through it, it also looked like it was a moving, but was hard to tell.

Almost next to the Sky throne was one which I am going to call Ocean throne, I say this because it appeared to be made of water that flowed; in the water there was fish, seaweed and ocean plants that even I didn't know the names of. The water at the bottom of the throne seemed to run off and create a small puddle that got sucked up through a metal pipe and poured back down onto the throne.

What surprised me was if these were thrones, obviously ones to do with Gods. Then why was no-one in them and more importantly why was I here. It wasn't the DOA or anywhere else in the underworld I knew of, the only place it reminded me of was Nyx's palace, but it didn't seem as eerie or creepy: So where was I.

As if I some had read my mind, probably had, a figure kicked open what must have been a door and an ear splitting noise travelled through the room as the door thudded loudly on the stone floor, looking over my shoulder I saw a girl strut in looking completely badass; the girl had jet black hair much like mine that fell down her back gracefully, but was the only graceful thing in her appearance. She wore golden armour with blue strips of leather along the arms to be used a sleeves, she wore a brown leather belt that contained a silver sword, just a bit smaller than Riptide, she had matching golden greaves on with a wave etched into the front and to top it off she wore big brown boots that said one thing in my mind 'come to close expect a hard kick to the rear end.' Altogether she radiated a natural beauty with a hint of badassery: And yes I made that word up.

The girl noticed my gaping face but seemed to ignore it and stomped past me. She continued her _calm stroll_ to the Ocean throne and sat at the side of it with utter distain apparent on her face, as if she didn't want to be here: Well that made two of us I guess.

There was an awkward silence between me and her, we just looked at each other not wanting to speak it was getting rather awkward, and thankfully that was broken by four flashes of light. After the bright light dimmed I could see four of the five seats filled with some rather powerful looking people, I knew one them and she seemed to recognise me, but unlike last time she didn't look like she wanted to gut me alive, it was Nyx and she sat on the throne which seemed to absorb the light, gratefully the dim lights around the hall had brightened enough so I could see everything and everyone.

On the Ocean throne sat a middle-aged man with a long grey beard and a gold crown on, the gold looked like it was made of the same material that the girl wore, on the Sky throne sat an old man who donned a brilliant smile as he looked at me with admiration, I have no idea why though. However he wore a white chiton, rather simple, but who was I to question the Gods style.

The far side of the room sat on the Sun throne sat a Goddess who could quite easily match or surpass Aphrodite's beauty; she had golden hair which reflected all light in the room, a glistening white smile that made its own light source, she wore a white dress with a small golden chest plate on it and not meaning to sound like a pervert even though I was acting like one right now, let's just say she wasn't trying to hide anything, or she was either doing a bad job at it.

A large cough dragged me out of my daze, looking around to see who took me off this beauty it was Nyx giving me a stern glare; wow I had already annoyed her. Not waiting for me to speak she began her conversation abruptly, "Hello again Perseus."

"Err… Hi again Lady Nyx," I choked out and bowed in front of her, hoping she wouldn't destroy me, this all earned me a cute giggle from the Goddess on the Sun chair.

"Yes we do meet again and under different circumstances I believe Perseus," she said reminding me what I was doing here last time, which was running for my life, blind folded.

"I guess it is Lady Nyx," I answered not wanting to mess with Nyx.

"You may be wondering why you are here and not dead. Well it is to do with us needing you for a certain task," She announced, "now the Gods and Goddesses in this room are as followed if you are curious; the Goddess over there is Hemera Primordial of The Day," she informed me, pointing to the Goddess I was recently eyeing up, "that over there is Pontus Primordial of The Seas," she pointed to the guy sitting in the Ocean throne who gave me a small nod in approval, "and lastly this Uranus God Primordial of The Sky." The last one intimidated me a bit, I mean we did put his wife back to sleep for another few millenniums, what I did not expect was for him to continue to smile at me proudly: Guess he didn't know.

Pontus stood up from his throne and signalled for the girl seated next to him to stand, "And this is my wonderful daughter Helen."

"Yeah thanks Dad," she murmured moodily.

"So guys what is this task you have for me," I asked wondering what they could possibly need me for.

Uranus cleared his throat loudly, "Percy, see are brethren have made an alliance to take down the Olympians, we being respectable Gods have decided not to join, but they say they are avenging Gaea, but their actual task is to destroy the Olympians. We want to help the Olympians since they do a good job ruling and we fear that are brethren will do a bad job so we are making you a peacemaker for the Olympians so they know of the threat and will join forces with our army. We're going against Erebus, Tartarus, Aether and Ourea."

"But just out of question, if I may ask where is Eros," I asked.

Uranus seemed to be pondering the question, but it was Hemera who spoke first, "Not giving two." Her voice was so happy and cheerful and matched her appearance. Uranus seemed to agree nodding and so did Pontus whilst Nyx just face sighed and Helen just seemed un-interested she seemed very mysterious I would have to talk to her later.

Nyx spoke again with a serious tone, "Percy to join and become our Peacemaker and Messenger you will need to be skilled and more powerful then you are right now, so we will put you in an exclusive training system."

"And when does this start Lady Nyx?"

"Right now." And I was enveloped in darkness and began to fall towards a white light; I never did ask about the Throne with no-one in, it'll have to wait.

**Preview for _The Mission for the Unknown_**

A Mission for the Unknown:

I looked over the city skyline of London, admiring its structural beauty. I may be pissed off right now but that doesn't mean I still can't marvel in it beauty. Right now I am cooling off on the 73rd floor of the shard, but you may be like there are only 72 it is amazing what the mist can do.

So me and my group had just been given bad news, we were needed by the Gods. Now most demigods would have jumped at the chance to help their Godly relatives, not quite so here, first I'll explain why there are Demigods here in Europe and why we aren't in the USA.

Firstly the Gods like having children all over the world; mostly North America, but if not the demigod normally get sent there, well my group and other like us are the exceptions, we were forgotten not cared about left to die just another child for that God, quite frankly most of us hated or despised are relatives.

Now why I am here on top the shard, well you know how we were forgotten luckily some of the kinder Gods and Goddesses noticed us from Olympus and came to help us and train us. Our leader is Leto, she feels much like the rest of us abandoned. After she had given birth to the twin Archers; Apollo and Artemis. Zeus and Hera, well mainly Hera brought about her demise, not death, but removal from Olympus so she came here and is now respected more than she ever was on Olympus. Some of our trainers, teachers and leaders are as followed; Chronos Primordial of Time, Asklepios a Minor God of medicine son of Apollo, Nike Minor Goddess of Victory and lastly my personal teacher Kratos God of strength. So they were some of our teacher not many, but there weren't many of us since we didn't live long or even make it to Headquarters; that was the name of the group.

So the bad news we had been given was that we were needed by the Gods of Olympus, that made my blood boil, where were they when we needed them, when I was being attacked day in day out on the street no-where, so why should we help them, but we had to help them or there might be no tomorrow.

So that explains why I am mad and will be for a long time until I cool off. Anyway the dispatch team they were sending was coming later today so I was told to gather my supplies for a long pack and to choose two of my most capable friends/warriors. It was a hard choice since after my eleven years here at the Group (I arrived when I was six) I had built up a lot of friendships and also lost of friends, but I had finally decided I was going to take Noah and Sophia. Noah was a great friend to me, he joined 2 years after me and was also from England like me, we were friends within days and have been ever since. Noah's godly parent is Apollo and it shows and I'm not being gay either; he has the looks and can shoot better than anyone else at Headquarters, even better than Nike. Sophie on the other hand is more of a younger sister to me, but don't mess with her or play her down she will kick your ass in a fight. It is a bit weird with her being one of the most powerful here at Headquarters because you don't hear of that many powerful Demeter daughters or sons.

And then there is me Percy a son of Poseidon and a demigod daughter of Athena, the most peculiar couple my Mum had told me until he had to leave, she said he was a kind man, but I didn't think I would ever like after he abandoned me and my Mother in London, I mean come on a child of the big three and a daughter of Athena, we basically had the words Lunch inscribed on our heads, sadly I never did know much of my Mother she died saving me and I will always have a place in my heart reserved for her.

A single tear trickled down my face as I thought of my dead mother, but wiped it away quickly and grabbed hold of the two bags at my feet containing my belongings and headed of for the roof access awaiting my pickup.

I reached the roof and Noah and Sophia were already there with their bags. They appeared to be looking at the sky watching as a chariot flew towards the building; Gods know what the mortals saw; a big bird or something.

It was travelling at quite a speed and didn't appear to be slowing down, I thought it was going to crash and that would be the end of me, but by unknown powers it slowed to a halt and floated down to floor where 3 people got out.

One of the 3 was a small Latino boy who looked like he had eaten far too much sugar, the other boy had blonde hair and was looking rather shaken as if he did not enjoy the flight and finally the last one a girl who I could tell was of Athenian descent got out she had hair like my mothers and grey piercing eyes that seemed to already be judging us.

"Hello, are you three here to take us to America," I stated not waiting for small talk.

"Yes we are. And by the way who are you," The girl asked giving us a questioning look with those eyes of hers.

"I'm Noah a Son of Apollo," Noah commented.

"I'm Sophia a daughter of Demeter," she responded quietly, she may be strong but she was as shy as anything.

"And I am Percy son of Poseidon and a daughter of Athena," The girl looked shocked as I had said this.

The little Latino boy spoke up, "so you are a girl."

Sighing loudly, "no, my Mum was a daughter of Athena. Now we see it fit that you tell us who you are, we want to know who we travel with."

"I am Leo a son of Hephaestus," the little Latino said fiddling with his figures.

"I am Luke a son of Zeus," the tall blond one stated proudly he probably thought he was some powerful figure or a daddies boy.

"I am Annabeth a daughter of Athena," I was correct the girl was a daughter of Athena, "And I think we better start to head off now jump in." and as she said that we all hurried to the chariot.

**A/N So guys did you like the first preview the next one will be on Thursday or Tuesday next week.**

**And leave Pairings down below it will not be PercyxSophia either just saying.**

**And remeber to PM/Reviews with hate,criticism or positive feed back.**

**and FAV/FOLLOW if you haven't already.**

**BYE... .**

**A-Quote. **


	19. Time to say Goodbye

**A/N There are no excuses why I have not uploaded for a whole week, apart from my laptop yet again broke and my Mum's forgot the internet existed, but finally after they are both fixed I have uploaded the next chapter, so sorry and please forgive me for not updating.**

**Anyway important news at the bottom.**

**Now read the update.**

**See Ya at the bottom.**

**Percy POV:**

(1 Year Later)

Today was the last day I had to spend down here, the last day of tough training, the last day without sunlight I could go on, but what I am trying to say is that I no longer have to stay here any longer, sure it has been fun, with Hemera and her classes *wink* *wink* and gaining multiple blessing from the Primordial Gods and making better use of my powers over water, it has been okay.

But needless to say it has been hard, incredibly hard; fifteen hours of training per day, six hours of rest and tough teachers, the hardest teacher being Nyx; imagine your strictest teacher then make that teacher a cute kitten then you have Nyx as a teacher; no mercy.

Nyx mainly taught me after giving me part of her blessing how to control the dark energy in a room or teleport in the night to use as a battle advantage. The first few times I tried it I failed and she got angry at me, but now I can control it effortlessly and as well as having Nyx's blessing over night not her full blessing, but more than a partial blessing.

Also whilst down in the pit as I called it, I learnt of the upcoming war and I from what I understand it is going to be a tough war much harder than the previous war against Gaia, Nyx told me that her Husband Erebus is leading the war along with his son Aether and some other Primordial Gods like Tartarus and Ourea who will be helping them.

That is one of the reason why I was sent to train with the peaceful Primodials like Nyx, Hemera, Pontus and lastly Uranus whilst Eros was still making people fall in love, so they trained me like this; Nyx over night and darkness, Hemera helping me to control my emotion, Pontus further advance my knowledge in using water and water teleportation and Uranus gave me the power in flight which vastly drains my power levels and the ability to control lightning in clouds.

So the training was over and I had also been training with Helen, she is helping me and I am helping her mainly the first option since this was all new to me; Helen and I were messengers of the peaceful Primordials and we had built a strong brother sister relationship that I had only experienced with Thalia, I was the younger brother in the relationship or as she called me sometimes the _younger sister_… bitch.

Anyway I was heading towards the throne room where I was to have a leaving ceremony or at least be told who to kill or inform of the upcoming room, I was slightly nervous to put it simply, but also was slightly stoked to see what I was going to do.

Standing outside the impressive doors that lead to the throne room, which were repaired since the last time Helen kicked them down. Knocking nervously I waited for them to let me in; the doors creaked open on their own and I step into the room, it was the exact same as last time with its engravings and thrones the only thing which was different there was a new God/Goddess in the room and was on the middle throne.

Curiosity got the better of me as I entered through the doors and felt all pairs of eyes on me, a bead of sweat trickled down my forehead, but why was I scared surely I shouldn't but the new God in the room put the creeps in to me and I was nervous, were they friend or foe did they want me dead or not, hopefully not.

"Argh yes Perseus you have finally arrived, we were getting concerned." Said the unknown God in a booming voice that reminded me of my Fathers one, the new God when I finally got a good look at him had a purplish black skin colour with galaxies floating around on his body and black holes appearing and disappearing, where his eyes should have been instead there were two brilliant white globes of fire that reminded me of a sun and he also appeared to be wearing a hoody made of the same looking material of his skin, compared to the rest of the other powerful immortals he looked like he was dressed for going out to town and not like he was about to conduct a war meeting.

"Yeah that's me," I nervously began before bowing and continuing, it was always important to bow to Gods we didn't want to be hurting their pride now did we, "Excuse me but who are you," as soon as I said this I felt stupid as many of the Gods and Goddesses around the room laughed at me and stifled giggles, mainly Hemera.

The mysterious God shaking his head with a small smile plastered on his face, "It's okay Perseus, many people deem me to have faded, but I am not as you can see and to answer your question I am Chaos."

Mind blown the only thing I could do was open my mouth up down like a fish, shunting my mind back into gear I responded with the most intellectual conversation, "You mean the Chaos God of the Universe."

Sighing and rolling his eyes, "Yes Perseus, I am that Chaos the one and only." So now I am wondering why he was here yeah sure this war was going to be important, but why was he here to say good bye to me it is not like he knows me or will he be helping or will not; he hopefully does.

Nyx clearing her throat loudly was looking to speak, but was making sure her father Chaos was going to allow it, nodding his head she began, "Perseus as you may know it this is your last day here until you are sent back to Earth to start your peace-making, but before we send you to Olympus Chaos demanded he sore you, he wishes to give you something." Now I was confused and it probably showed with my furrowed eyebrows.

"Yes Perseus Nyx is not lying I do intend on giving you something, I want to give you a small part of my blessing, just a little. I don't want you to be unstoppable now, much more fun to watch when you struggle." He said seriously, but his facial features gave him away as he had a small smile on his face.

"Gee thanks… I guess; nice to know you want me to suffer." I said rather concerned by what he meant by suffer, and knowing me it will be a painful suffering in some way.

"Yeah good to know you are on board; now this may hurt a tad and you might want to close those eyes of yours if you want to keep them." Following Chaos instruction I tightly closed my eyes so all I could see was black and then that is when it struck me at first it felt like my chest was burning and then it felt as if my burnt chest was being impaled with a spear which then burrowed its way into my heart, it was so bright I could even see some light managing to filter into my closed eyes. As soon as the pain started it ended and I let out a baited breathe I did not know I was holding. "All over now Perseus, open up."

My eyes fluttered open only to close them immediately due to how bright the room was; even Nyx's chair was partially illuminated. After a while my eyes had adjusted to the light or the light levels had dropped considerably.

"So Perseus do you like your new look," Chaos asked in a mocking tone, worried he had turned me into the Hunchback of Notre Dame, I summed Sun Strike from watch form and looked at myself, it was me but I looked more handsome, more mature; with my same old unruly raven hair, sea green eyes, but now I had showings of stubble which was cleanly shaven and whiter teeth, I rather liked it, I also felt like I had more defined muscles and had a near perfect swimmers body. In the distance from her throne you could hear Hemera chime in "I do," shaking my head at her antics, I turned Sun Strike back to a watch and looked back at Chaos, "Perseus I have also taken your ability to change your appearance. Why; I didn't like it simple."

Well I liked it a bit, but not as much as my regular looks so I wasn't too disappointed with that, anyway Chaos began to continue, "Perseus I have also given you something which marks you as a blessing of me, Chaos; that is you now have wings. I know how original." He said truthfully, but appeared to be speaking to someone else about the last part.

"Chaos so how do I activate the wings you gave me; just wondering." I asked cocking my head to the left like an Owl, hey maybe I could be an Owl with my wings… nope that is just strange and mildly stupid.

"Pretty easy, all you have to do is think about…" He smiled back cheekily something was up, but being the inquisitive Demigod I am I thought of wings on my back. What I felt next was incredibly painful, it felt like my spine was being split down the middle and then was being filled with a new bone, in fact that is what probably is happening and then out from my back sprouted two white wings with black tints near the roots and I had also successfully broken the T-Shirt I was wearing now that the wings had punctured two slits in it, "oh did I forget to mention it'll hurt." Chaos added after the transformation was complete.

"I am starting to think you want to hurt me." I said with a bitter tone behind my voice only to be greeted by his cheerful demeanour; there is obviously something wrong in his brain if he has one.

"Well Perseus I believe it time for you to go, we have helped you for a year now and you are a perfect fighter or near enough so go forth and stop my son." Chaos said seriously, earning a look of confusion from me, how could he be serious?

"Yes Percy it is time for us to say our goodbyes, now come over Percy," Hemera sang. I walked over to her throne and prepared myself to say my final goodbyes to my only Primordial friend; even if she did try to flirt with me.

"I guess this is good bye Hemera, I will hope to see you some day after the war." I promised to her looking her in the eye truthfully sending a sad smile her way, she responded with a big hug and a few tears; she was crying into my chest since she was 5'7" and I was 6'2", she then slipped a note in to my pocket which I took out and read as I detached myself from her it read; _call me via Iris ;) _sighing and shaking my head at her behaviour I continued.

Walking over to Uranus leaving Hemera alone I said thanks and gave a firm handshake to acknowledge my respect for him, Pontus and I did the same as Uranus and we parted ways. I hugged Helen saying hope to see you soon war or not. Next was Nyx, she didn't stand or say good bye, she just gave me an approving look what else could I want from her it is not like she liked me much or at all.

Finally the mad man Chaos, not sure if that is good since he is the ruler of the Universe, but what can I do, he greeted me with a bro hug and a parting fist bump, he was quite cool since he must have a lot of work to do being the most important person to exist.

Strolling back to the centre of the room I said my farewells and vapour travelled away to the place Nyx had instructed me before the meeting…

Olympus here I come.

**A/N IMPORTANT NEWS (as promised_)_**

**- Firstly I won't be updating Slave to the Moon until at least halfway through November, reason I am not feeling it at the moment. Don't worry it is not cancelled.**

**_- _Secondly I am hopefully releasing a 5,000+ words monologue of my new story which I haven't even hinted at yet try and guess what it is about, by reviewing.**

**- Thirdly The Mission for the Unknown is going to completely be changed because you didn't like it and I didn't like it so it will completely change expect first chapter soon. (MAYBE)**

**- Fourth Thanks for reading this and remember to FAV/FOLLOW and REVIEW OR PM. Good/Bad/Abysmal.**

**BYE...**

**A-Quote.**


End file.
